Cuando ya no te esperaba
by MarieAnneDelherbe
Summary: Cuando tienes diecisiete años crees tener el mundo en tus manos: te sientes poderoso, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa; más aun, si estás enamorado. Asimismo lo creía Edward Cullen, hasta que un día, de manera trágica e inexplicable, su mundo se derrumbó a pedazos; pedazos que recogería una perseverante y decidida joven cuando él ya no lo esperaba…
1. Prólogo

**Cuando ya no te esperaba**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Edward examinó por última vez su imagen frente al espejo. Una sonrisa cínica atravesó por sus labios al contemplarse, según las cánones preestablecidos, iba perfecto; enfundado en uno de sus múltiples trajes de riguroso y elegante negro, la camisa tan ébano como la corbata y zapatos, guindada en sus puños, por unos pretenciosos gemelos de platino.

Sus hombros cayeron, suspiró pesado y pasó una mano por su cabello, gesto tan de él y a la vez cansino, aquel esmero no era más que un vil reflejo, tan burdo como la vida misma, pero a la vez, engalanado con un toque maestro que era odioso y correcto.

«Es mejor así», pensó para infundirse ánimo, como tantas veces cuando sentía que estaba a punto de claudicar y le sería imposible mantener ocultos, la vorágine de sentimientos que lo carcomían desde hace siete años.

Sabía que era un acto egoísta y, aunque estaba harto de aquella fachada que él mismo creó, era seguro y por nada del mundo cambiaría. Jamás volvería a ser aquel inocente chiquillo que un fatídico día de verano, perdió sus ilusiones y su vida. Aún era joven, pero en su brillante futuro no veía más que obscuridad.

Odiando al hombre en que se había convertido, se volteó con violencia y a grandes zancadas salió de su habitación rumbo a las escaleras, intentando —dentro de lo posible— que sus pasos no retumbaran en el cuadriculado piso de mármol, no quería interrupciones, pero como la mayoría de las noches, no tendría éxito...

—¡Señor, Cullen! ¡Por favor, espere!

Lo llamó con desesperación aquella mujer que detestaba y se le hacía repulsiva a la vista, sólo la aguantaba porque no le quedaba más remedio. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas mujeres como ella habían desfilado por la mansión, algunas que ni siquiera duraron un día y, con mucha suerte, recordaría sus rostros y nombres; para Edward no eran más que un mal necesario, además de exorbitantemente caro, obviando por supuesto, las innumerables veces que más de alguna, trató de enredarse con el señor de la casa sin buen resultado.

—¡Señor Cullen! —Apremiante insistió la mujer, al ver que Edward la ignoraba y con rapidez enfilaba hacia el primer piso.

¿Cómo era posible que se comportara como si ella no existiera? Zafrina corrió tras él indignada, aunque sabía que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, como todas la noches su huraño jefe no prestaría atención a sus ruegos, Edward le parecía un hombre frío y sin corazón, tanto, que en ocasiones imaginaba que aquel músculo al cual, a la usanza romántica se le adjudica cómo el amo y gestor de nuestros sentimientos, era del más duro y gris de los granitos, ya que jamás dejaba entrever una gota de ternura o compasión por la triste situación que acontecía en esa enorme y fría casa; le parecía increíble que un hombre tan joven, guapo y exitoso, estuviese inmerso en tal grado de amargura.

Cuando Edward llegaba al recibidor del opulento inmueble —con más aires a museo que de casa―, le dio alcance y tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo.

—Señor, por favor… —rogó jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

Pero Edward no se compadeció, todo lo contrario, la miró con intimidante desprecio, por osar siquiera a tal atrevimiento. Luego, espetó con voz gélida―: ¿Qué es lo que desea, Zafrina?

La mujer, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, no se amilanó frente a esas dos esmeraldas, más parecidas a dos icebergs, que la fulminaron con la mirada. Se irguió orgullosa en su metro ochenta de altura ―mujer alta, gracias a su ascendencia Amazona― y le hizo frente al metro noventa que con desdén la contemplaba desde arriba.

—Lo mismo que todas las noches señor…―soltó atrevida examinando las expresiones de su patrón, que por un segundo parecieron suavizarse, lo que la animó a continuar―: Me preguntaba si esta vez, usted podría…

—No —la cortó de forma brusca y para nada cortés, no quería escuchar el mismo discurso otra vez—. Ya le he explicado varias veces que no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, soy un hombre muy ocupado. Ahora si me disculpa, se me hace tarde. Buenas noches.

Edward giró sobre sus talones dejándola clavada en el lugar, sintiéndose el peor de los desgraciados, pero jamás cedería a sus peticiones. Anne era su tormento diario y no tenía pensado flaquear a sus encantos. Era la maldita sombra que no le permitía avanzar y dejar atrás, sus tortuosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

**¡Hola, mis hermosas! Primero que todo bienvenidas a mi nueva cuenta de FF, hace varios años que quería hacer esto y por fin me animé a tomar la decisión...**

** Desde que me vi en la obligación de quitar "El chico de Ipanema" y "Mi corazón siempre será tuyo" siempre sentí que la cuenta había quedado incompleta y no había forma que volviera a subir esos fics ahí.**

** Por otro lado, me negaba a dejar la cuenta quien sabe por qué, nostalgia, perder los hermosos comentarios, muchas cosas en una.**

** Lo bueno al fin estoy aquí y, aunque me demore mil años en pasar todo, lo haré... Eso incluye: los comentarios de cada fic y todos los capítulos de CYNTE, GL y ECDI y MCSST re-editados.**

** ¿Suena algo loco? Lo sé, pero realmente necesito tener todos mis fics juntos y a la vez, no puedo perder las hermosas palabras que cada una me dedicó y alegraron mi alma.**

** Como siempre las adoro, gracias por su fidelidad y paciencia y de ahora en adelante nos vemos aquí.**

**Bienvenidas las chicas nuevas! ¿Me cuentan que les ha parecido Edward?**

** Besos Sol.**


	2. Capítulo1: Dolorosos recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía.**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo**

**"Demons" Imagine Dragons**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Dolorosos Recuerdos**

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —saludó el chofer con amabilidad, apenas vio a su jefe aparecer en el porche de entrada.

Se irguió de un salto de la negra carrocería de la limusina donde estaba apoyado, y corrió a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo para él.

—Buenas noches, Paul.

—Hermosa noche para ir al _ballet_, ¿no cree? —afirmó sonriente, lo que originaba que Edward en algunas ocasiones se preguntara, ¿cómo hacía para mantener de manera constante ese fabuloso estado de ánimo?

«¿Comerá todos los días una buena dosis de alegría?», pensó mordaz, no obstante contestó—: Sí, tú lo dices…

Su voz monocorde y se encogió de hombros en un gesto adolescente, el que salía a relucir muy pocas veces de donde él lo había guardado —o más bien asesinado—, cuando de manera horrible y abrupta, se vio obligado a crecer.

Esa noche, sus intenciones no podían distar más que acudir al _ballet_…

Era diciembre y, al contrario de la mayoría de las personas que disfrutaba con las fiestas de fin de año, Edward las aborrecía. Una blanca Navidad, creyó recibir la mejor noticia de su vida, una que cambió por completo el concepto que tenía del amor y, aunque supo que no sería fácil, le fue inevitable construir sueños, ilusiones que en un pestañear se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes. Jamás imaginó —ni es sus peores pesadillas—, que la alegría que en ese momento inundó su juvenil corazón, sería su desdicha.

Y necesitaba ahogarse en ella, en aquellos días que le recordaban que no debía sucumbir a la tentación de rehacer su vida e intentar ser feliz, tanto como necesitaba olvidar… Con alcohol anestesiaría sus pensamientos y con la gélida noche su cuerpo, mientras sentado en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la cocina, fumando un cigarrillo contemplaría la nieve caer, un jardín blanco, congelado al igual que él; aunque sabía que nunca lo conseguiría por completo.

Para su desgracia, tendría que dejar el autodestructivo panorama para otra ocasión, el motor que lo movilizaba esa noche, era el debut de su hermana como solista del afamado _ballet _de París. Alice era su pilar y jamás la defraudaría, aunque eso implicara aguantar los tóxicos comentarios de su controladora madre.

—¿Dónde _madame _Delaire? —preguntó Paul, cuando Edward se sentaba en el confortable sillón de cuero.

—Sí —confirmó sin interés.

El chofer cerró la puerta negando con la cabeza.

Él, así como todo el personal que trabajaba en la casa, no entendía por qué su joven patrón se negaba a ser feliz, teniendo en apariencias, todo a su alcance para lograrlo. No sabían con certeza qué sucedió con él, solo meras e inexactas suposiciones. Si bien aquel chico de cabello fiero y de mirada fría como el hielo, no era un mal jefe, signo que algo de bondad quedaba en su interior, a veces su arrogancia era exasperante y a la vez asfixiante.

La limusina avanzó con lentitud abriéndose paso por las atestadas calles de París. Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero y su mirada, vacía se perdió a través del cristal polarizado, para observar la única pasión de su vida: la hermosa arquitectura de «La ciudad de la luz».

Sonrió sin ganas ante tamaña ironía, vivía en la ciudad de la luz y sentía que no tenía ni el más mísero haz luz en su desgraciada existencia.

«¿Jamás podré olvidar?», cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado aplacar los recuerdos que por esos días, sin cesar azotaban su mente. Tomó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y resopló cansado, mejor era concentrarse en lo que le depararía la noche.

—El Cascanueces…

Edward masculló con desdén, sin lograr distraerse con las góticas cornisas que pasaban frente a sus ojos. La reconocida obra, desde que tuvo uso de razón, era la «tradición» de la familia Cullen de todos los diciembres, sumado a que el clásico baile no era de su total simpatía, no lograba conformarse con tener que aguantar por enésima vez —aunque amara a su hermana—, aquella tortura de dos horas, donde no vería nada más que cuerpos afeminados y huesudos, todos cercanos a la anorexia; las bailarinas de _ballet,_ jamás le habían llamado la atención.

«Nada comparado con Irina», pensó y sonrió con perversión cuando imágenes nada decentes, cruzaron por su mente.

De pronto su alicaído ánimo cambió y comenzó a sentirse más animado, al recordar que el calvo, regordete e impotente marido de su amante, partió a un repentino viaje de negocios sin fecha de retorno, por consiguiente él, podría gozar sin restricciones de las atenciones sexuales de la escultural mujer, comenzando esa misma noche. Sí, había sido una excelente idea invitar a Irina al _ballet, _reflexión egoísta a decir verdad, ya que Edward era consciente de las implicaciones y sermones que provocaría el imprudente convite.

El fastuoso vehículo, se detuvo ante la fachada de un imperial edificio frente al Sena en las cercanías de la torre Eiffel, al instante entró Irina, hermosa y ataviada de un vestido verde esmeralda que se ceñía a su espectacular figura, como una segunda piel. Llevaba el rubio cabello recogido en un elaborado moño, dos ondulados mechones enmarcaban su ovalado y blanquecino rostro, maquillaje a juego, los párpados tan verdes como el exquisito atuendo, sin embargo Edward no reparó en tanto esmero, él sólo pensó en tomar la tela y arrancarla desde el escote, por donde sobresalían esos redondos y erguidos montes, para después tomarla sin contemplación.

Irina se sentó junto a Edward sin dejar más espacio que el aire que había entre ellos, le besó la mejilla y acarició la cincelada mandíbula, embelesada con su irreal belleza… Al igual que siempre cayó rendida a su fiera fragilidad y, como si de un imán se tratase, se subió a horcajadas al regazo de Edward, atrapó sus labios en un beso voraz, y comenzó a restregar con insistencia su intimidad sobre la de él.

—¿Me extrañaste, mi amor? —preguntó en un susurro necesitado, sin despegar sus labios de los de Edward. Con destreza le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajó la cremallera y coló una de sus manos dentro de las prendas.

A pesar del tremendo asalto y del insistente estímulo que la suave mano de Irina ejercía sobre su pene, Edward no respondió. Ella bien sabía cuáles eran los términos de aquella relación, si es que así se le podía llamar. Solo era buen sexo y nada más.

Cuando la mujer intentó liberar la creciente erección de Edward, deslizando las prendas por sus caderas, él la tomó de la cintura y la soltó a su lado sin ninguna delicadeza, cerró el cierre del pantalón y acomodó su ropa. Por muchas ganas que tuviese de cogérsela, jamás llegaría al _ballet_ a juntarse con sus padres y pequeña hermana oliendo a sexo. Era un desconsiderado, pero aun le quedaba algo de criterio.

Irina lo examinó ofuscada por la inusitada reacción y preguntó—: ¿Qué tienes, cariño? ¿Ya no te satisfacen mis atenciones?

La mirada que le brindó Edward, fue gélida, brutal, mucho más que su advertencia:

—Primero, deja los estúpidos arrumacos y tiernos apelativos para los otros imbéciles con que te revuelcas, bien sabes, que eso no va conmigo. Segundo. Ahora, no es el momento —contestó sin emoción, como si la mujer no fuese más, que un insignificante insecto al cual aplastar.

Edward dejó escapar un desconsolado suspiro y de nuevo clavó sus ojos a través de los tintados cristales.

—Entiendo… —musitó Irina disconforme con el contundente rechazo y sin medir las consecuencias, atrevida agregó—: El niño bonito quiere comportarse, porque vamos con papi y mami.

Las enguantadas manos de Edward se convirtieron en apretados puños. Que la gente pensara que en su adolescencia fue un crío malcriado, le enfurecía a tal punto, que su temperamento —de por sí difícil—, a penas lo podía controlar. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, para apaciguar en algo el veneno de sus palabras, enfrentó a Irina dándole una mirada feroz, verdes ojos que lograron que ella se encogiera en el asiento cuando gruñó:

—Guarda silencio mujer, que esa boca solo sirve para mamar vergas. Si me interesara tu opinión, te la habría pedido. Procura comportarte como la dama se supone que eres y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas —y se volteó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda para continuar con la vista perdida en la invernal noche, sin rastro de arrepentimiento, frente a su cruel comportamiento.

Aunque herida, Irina no reunió el valor para mandar a Edward al quinto infierno y bajarse del vehículo para nunca más saber de su existencia, no porque careciera de orgullo o se lo haya buscado, sino que por desgracia, parte de la dura reprimenda era verdad. Una larga lista de especímenes masculinos desfilaron por sus sábanas, desde que tuvo que casarse hace diez años con Laurent Delaire —hombre dieciocho años mayor que ella y le repugnaba—, para salvar la empresa de su padre. A cambio de riqueza, había vendido su juventud y la posibilidad de encontrar el amor, dejó de creer en un mañana y poco a poco para llenar ese vacío, se fue convirtiendo en una casquivana con clase. Sí, el hombre sentado a su diestra no era su único amante, sin embargo de todos ellos, él era el único que ella amaba.

Edward le provocaba un inexplicable instinto de protección, convencida de que bajo esos fríos ojos y toda esa suntuosa parafernalia que lo rodeaba, había un hombre maravilloso. Quizá era ilusa y él, sólo era un desgraciado más, pero tenía la firme convicción que, de una forma u otra, podría salvarlo. Con anhelo esperaba el momento que le permitiera acariciarle el cabello durante toda la noche, mientras como un indefenso niño dormía entre sus brazos. Nunca había tenido ese privilegio, él jamás se quedaba, después de poseerla como un salvaje, encendía el cigarrillo de rigor, se vestía con rapidez y desaparecía sin siquiera despedirse, con el mismo cigarro colgando de manera sexy en los labios.

«¿Qué escondes tras esa dura fachada?», reflexionó Irina, vislumbrado de qué manera podría ganar el corazón del más joven de todos sus amantes. Levantó la mano con dedos temblorosos, para acariciarle el brazo e intentar hacer las paces. Le pareció que casi pudo sentir el tibio calor emanando del masculino cuerpo y las suaves fibras de la elegante chaqueta, pero sus intenciones solo quedaron en eso. Cerró los dedos enterrando las uñas en la palma, a ver si el dolor lograba sosegar sus impulsos, soltó un suspiro y dejó descansar su mano empuñada en el regazo, evitando así, un nuevo rechazo.

Continuaron el resto del camino sumidos en un completo silencio, hasta que la negra limusina, se estacionó frente a la ópera a las nueve de la noche en punto. Paul abrió la puerta del vehículo para ellos y cuando descendieron, Edward ayudó a Irina a ponerse el abrigo y le ofreció un brazo con galante ademán.

«Después de todo, aun soy un caballero», pensó para sí, mientras comenzaban a subir por las escalinatas de concreto. Una vez estuvieron dentro, una servicial joven vestida para la ocasión, les entregó el programa de la noche y comenzaron a mezclarse entre los invitados.

La _elite_ de París que se congregó en el Palacio Garnier, lucía sus mejores galas. Los hombres vestidos de riguroso _smoking _y las mujeres enfundadas en largos y vaporosos vestidos, ostentaban sus mejores joyas. El desfile de esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros y diamantes era impresionante.

Edward tuvo que saludar de manera inevitable a muchos conocidos, procurando con todas sus fuerzas, ser amable y escueto. Formales cumplidos, besos comedidos y firmes apretones de manos, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser un reconocido arquitecto y aquello, nadie mejor que él, sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso. Irina en cambio, sonreía fascinada y parecía disfrutar con cada persona que se encontraba.

Con lentitud la pareja, logró abrirse paso hasta la imponente escalera de mármol blanco que conducía a los palcos. Amplios y opulentos pasillos les dieron la bienvenida. Frisos multicolores elaborados en mármol adornaban las murallas, dorados querubines y estatuas de la mitología griega acompañaron su acompasado andar, hasta que llegaron al reservado de la familia Cullen.

Esme fue la primera en reparar en su presencia. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaron desbordantes de amor y alegre exclamó—: ¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Alice y Tanya, van a estar tan contentas…

Felicidad que se esfumó cuando articulaba la última palabra y vio quien acompañaba a su hijo mayor.

—Irina —espetó severa y le ofreció la mano como si le tuviese absoluta repulsión.

—Buenas noches, Esme —Irina correspondió el saludo, sin siquiera darse por aludida con la seca bienvenida―. Encantada de verte de nuevo —su formalidad, iba impregnada de sarcasmo.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una significativa mirada. La primera en romper la demoledora conexión fue Esme, y una sonrisa triunfal y zalamera se extendió en los labios de Irina, que soltó la mano de la madre de su amado, como quien suelta un guiñapo; luego contorneándose sensual, se acercó al padre, posó sus delicadas manos —de largas uñas carmesí— en cada uno de sus bíceps y estampó un atrevido beso, en ambas comisuras de sus labios.

―Lo mismo digo por ti, Carlisle querido ―apuntó con sinceridad, la acidez se desvaneció para el buenmozo y benévolo patriarca de los Cullen.

«Si no me quedo con el hijo, podría quedarme con el padre», pensó aventurera limpiando con el dedo pulgar, el carmín labial de sus besos fugaces y lo contempló sin ningún reparo. Los ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hijo, el pelo rubio adornado de canas en la sienes que le daban un aire de sabiduría, los músculos aun fortalecidos, que notó bajo el refinado traje.

―Buenas noches, Irina.

Carlisle escondió una sonrisa, la tomó de las manos y besó el dorso de cada una, gesto caballeroso e inteligente, que le sirvió para escapar de manera educada de la incómoda, pero a la vez, halagadora situación, sin embargo cuando la dejó ir, reprimió el extraño impulso de rozar con la yema de los dedos, donde Irina lo había besado. Le parecía que aun podía sentir el cosquillear de sus cálidos labios.

—Maldita mujerzuela…

Esme gruñó por lo bajo queriendo arrancarle los ojos a Irina, siseo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward, aunque ella hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo. Apretó los labios para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas, ya que a pesar que le había advertido a Irina que se comportara como una dama, disfrutaba por sobremanera ver como su antipática madre, perdía los estribos.

«¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que Carlisle es un santo?», compadeció a su progenitor y aunque no era de su agrado, decidió salir en su ayuda:

—Mamá…—saludó a Esme acunándole el rostro con ambas manos y besó cada mejilla, con el objeto de distraerla y evitar que le arruinase la velada a su padre, sospechando que él como siempre sumiso, estoico soportaría otra de sus ridículas e injustificadas escenas de celos.

El efecto fue el esperado. Esme se derritió en los brazos de Edward frente a la inhabitual muestra de cariño.

—Papá…—le extendió la mano derecha y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Carlisle lo atrajo hacia él, para un rápido abrazo.

—Tiempo sin verte hijo —besó sus mejillas—, ya no pasas a ver a tu viejo al hospital —sonrió agradecido y con afecto palmeó la espalda de Edward.

—Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado, nuevos proyectos… —contestó no queriendo dar mayores detalles y tomaron asiento en las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

—¿Las Vegas?

—Algo así…

—Edward, dedicas mucho tiempo a tu trabajo y poco para la familia —Esme los interrumpió descontenta, al sentirse excluida de la conversación—. Hace un mes que solo vemos a Anne, que por cierto, no has traído —observó con dureza, reprochando de forma rotunda el comportamiento de su hijo, que actuaba como si Marie Anne no existiera.

«¿Tenía que arruinar la noche? ¿Por qué todo el tiempo tiene que inmiscuirse en donde no debe? ¿Nunca me dejará en paz?», pensó Edward con desdén, dominando el impulso de marcharse, él no le debía explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a Esme, sin embargo pensando en el estreno de Alice, lo hizo:

—No la traje porque es tarde. Además, sería una molestia revoloteando por todo el lugar. Sabes lo inquieta que es, tendría que estar preocupado todo el tiempo de ella para que como mínimo no se lance por el balcón. Así que con lo que a mí respecta, está muy bien durmiendo en su cama, ya que eso es lo que le corresponde a una persona su edad —contestó hosco, sin dar espació para réplicas y no importándole en lo absoluto la mirada acusadora de Esme.

Incontables veces le había advertido que él, era el único que tenía derecho a tomar ese tipo decisiones. Decisiones que tuvo que aprender de improviso, a la fuerza y llenas de dolor, gracias a las vicisitudes del destino. Destino, que se negaba a aceptar.

«Aunque no le guste, me va escuchar», pensó Esme ofuscada y mordiéndose la lengua, la violencia de la respuesta logró callarla, pero solo por el momento, la desidia de Edward hacia su familia y las personas, iba en claro y preocupante aumento.

Minutos más tarde la función estaba a punto de comenzar, los músicos de la filarmónica daban los últimos retoques a sus brillantes y cobrizos instrumentos. La luz comenzaba a bajar de manera gradual cuando Esme, susurrándole en el oído, volvió a atacar—: ¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo eres capaz de traer a «esta» mujer al _ballet_ y no a tu hija? ¡A ver a sus tías!

«Tanya, no es su tía», estuvo a punto de soltar con desprecio, pero prefirió cerrar la boca sabiendo qué ocurriría frente a un comentario de tan grueso calibre.

—Es temporada de Navidad, es «El Cascanueces». ¿Qué es lo que va mal contigo?

—Esme, no es el momento para…

—No, señor —ella lo cortó y continuó recriminándole—: No, me importa, dónde estemos. ¿Hasta cuándo saldrás con mujeres casadas? Bien sabes, que esta mujer no me gusta. No deberías andar liado con este tipo de mujerzuelas. ¡Que va decir la gente! ¡Nuestras amistades! Anne necesita…

—¡Nada! ¡No necesita nada, que no tenga ya! —rugió Edward perdiendo los estribos, a tal punto que los ocupantes de los palcos aledaños, lo oyeron y se voltearon a mirar.

Se jaló el cabello indignado, alborotando su pulcro peinado, las cobrizas hebras apuntaron en todas direcciones, como lo llevaba a diario. Edward ya no soportaba escuchar ese condenado discurso una vez más. Innumerables veces había discutido con Esme sobre ese tema y en cada una de ellas, le advirtió que Marie Anne ya había tenido una madre y era hora que, comprendiera de una vez que no habría otra.

Abrió el programa con furia para zanjar el desagradable tema, también, para averiguar en qué momento saldría Alice a escena, que era la razón que lo movía esa noche. Recorrió los nombres de las bailarinas, obviando el de Tanya, hasta que encontró el de su pequeña y amada hermana, como Clara, uno de los hijos del presidente del cuento. Sonrió con orgullo e inhaló y exhaló un par de veces expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiéndose algo más calmado, pensando que si esa noche tenía algo de suerte, Esme lo dejaría en paz y no volvería al ataque.

Su mirada, verde como el jade, se perdió unos instantes en la pintura que adornaba el techo del auditorio central y pensó lo mismo que llevaba pensando desde la primera vez que la vio: «horrible». Le parecía que desentonaba por completo con el glorioso teatro y con la impresionante lámpara de lágrimas que colgaba del techo.

Los destellos de luz que hacían los titilantes y labrados cristales, se reflejaron en sus ojos como si fueran momentos de bellos recuerdos, cuando todo en su vida era ilusión, futuro y amor…

.

.

_Con manos temblorosas y tímidas acarició la espalda de su amada, esta era la primera vez que tenía a una mujer desnuda entre sus brazos y estaba tan contento que creyó que iba a morir de felicidad, pletórico de que fuera ella, la primera mujer en su vida._

_Desde el primer día que Edward le vio aparecer por la puerta del laboratorio de química, con aquella aura angelical que irradiaba paz y alegría, se enamoró de ella. De sus profundos ojos azules como el mar, de aquel sedoso cabello que brillaba como el sol o como las doradas espigas de maíz de la campiña; sus hermosas y brillantes hebras ondeaban con cada paso que daba y el flequillo que rozaba por su frente, hasta casi llegarle a los ojos, caía de manera divertida._

_Dejó de adorar sus rosados labios para comenzar a explorar con lentitud su cremosa piel. Fue bajando por su cuello, depositando húmedos, delicados e inexpertos besos, hasta que llegó al inicio del valle de sus pechos. Titubeante se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y admiró embelesado por unos momentos, el precioso y voluptuoso cuerpo de su novia._

—_Eres tan hermosa Lili, te amo… —le dijo en francés, con su corazón colmado de amor._

_Ella amaba que le hablara en francés._

—_Y yo a ti, bebé. No tengas miedo, sigue —le sonrió dulce y lo alentó a continuar, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla._

_Dudoso y con labios trémulos, tomó la delicada piel de sus pezones y succionó con cuidado de no hacerle daño a su tierna Lili. Edward sabía que para ella no era su primera vez, sin embargo, no le importaba. La amaba con toda el alma y en su adolescente corazón enamorado, aun con algunos destellos de niño, quería tratarla como solo ella se lo merecía, como una princesa._

_En respuesta a la azarosa caricia, de los labios de Lili escaparon suaves y sensuales gemidos que a Edward, le parecieron la mejor música del mundo. Primeros ardorosos suspiros, que lo volvieron loco y lo aventuraron a desear escuchar más, muchos más..._

_Entre ardientes y principiantes caricias, poco a poco fue posicionándose entre las piernas de su amada y cuando su sexo rozó tímido con el suyo, juntos se estremecieron en un férreo, pero tierno abrazo._

—_¿Estás segura, princesa? —preguntó besando su frente y acarició el largo cabello de Lili, con su mano temblorosa._

_A pesar de las ansias que experimentaba, por un contacto más íntimo y que el silencioso palpitar de sus cuerpos entrelazados le indicaba le imperiosa necesidad de ambos sentían, se quiso cerciorar si podía continuar, no quería obligar a nada a su preciosa Lili._

—_Sí, bebé —contestó Lili jugueteando con su alborotado cabello—. Es lo que más quiero, quiero ser tuya por completo, por siempre…_

_Los ojos de la joven brillaron como dos estrellas fugaces al pronunciar esas palabras y unió con dulzura sus labios a los de Edward_

—_Hazme el amor, Edward —susurró._

_El juvenil corazón de Edward, latió emocionado golpeando incesantemente su pecho y pensó que jamás en la vida volvería a escuchar nada más hermoso que aquella confirmación._

_Ella se aferró a su delgada, pero definida espalda, que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse en la de un hombre, dejó un casto beso en su hombro, mientras Edward sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza, comenzó lento y suave a hacerle el amor._

_Mientras la embestía buscó sus labios creyendo que se derrumbaría, la sensación que lo embargaba era inexplicable, sentía que era algo similar como lanzarse al vacío en caída libre. Vértigo, adrenalina, nervios y mucho, mucho placer, que inexperto era incapaz de contener; y al estar perdido las profundidades de su cuerpo, sintió que su Lili sería la mujer que lo acompañaría para toda la vida. La amaba con locura._

—_Te amo —dijo Lili besando sus labios y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, cuando Edward apoyó en un gesto tierno su frente sobre la de su novia, una vez que juntos tocaron el cielo con sus manos._

—_Y yo a ti, Lili. Por siempre…_

.

.

Los entusiasmados aplausos del público y el golpeteo de la batuta del director de la orquesta —sobre el atril donde descansaban las partituras— lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, lejos de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, lejos de Lili…

* * *

**Hola para todas mi hermosas! Aquí oficialmente le damos el vamos a Cuando ya no te esperaba en el nueva cuenta! Espero que poco a poco todas se vayan uniendo, porque como ya expliqué una vez que pasa todo quitaré todo de la cuenta antigua.**

**Para las que recién se integran, ¿que les parece Edward? ¿Algo que decir de él? En el cuadrito de abajo recibo todo tipo de comentarios, lindos, reclamos, quejas, (jajajaja) gracias lo que sea!**

**Como siempre gracias por la fidelidad de estos años, por esperarme y para las nuevas gracias por agregar mi historia y también a las que me han agregado como autora favorita.**

**Como dato el capítulo lo he reeditado.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Las quiere Sol**


	3. Capítulo 2: Histeria

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo**

"**Hysteria" Def Leppard**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Histeria **

Imposibilitada de contener su ansiedad, Alice se asomó por la pequeña rendija que se formaba en la unión de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, que mantenían oculto el escenario del resto del anfiteatro. El regaño de _madame_ Delacroix, sería monumental si la llegaba a descubrir, pero valía la pena el riesgo, necesitaba corroborar el palco que ocuparía su familia; lamentablemente el destello de las luces, no le permitió ver nada.

Se sentía pletórica, pero a la vez, muy nerviosa. Esa noche esperaba demostrar que el papel que representaría, no lo obtuvo por buena obra del destino —como cruelmente tuvo que escuchar—, sino gracias a infinitas horas de rigurosa disciplina y ensayo.

El corazón le latió con fuerza contra el pecho, al evocar las cariñosas palabras de su hermano, cuando desconsolada lloró entre sus brazos, mientras él, se mordía la lengua para no dejar caer el poder de su furia sobre los despiadados que la hicieron sufrir:

—_No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie__,_ petite¹_—aseguró como siempre vehemente, con los labios enterrados en su azabache cabellera__—. __Sabes que tienes talento y eso, es lo único importante…_

—¡Alice! —susurró Isabella, empinándose en la punta de sus pies y apoyando las manos en los delgados hombros de su amiga, para también intentar captar algo por entremedio de la ínfima abertura.

Alice como acto reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás, que si no fuera gracias al extraordinario equilibrio de las bailarinas, hubiesen terminado sentadas en el piso con ella encima de Bella.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó aliviada, con la mano izquierda puesta en el corazón, como si de esa manera pudiese contener su enloquecida carrera.

—¿Pensaste que era la «nazi»? —preguntó Bella, refiriéndose de forma despectiva a la directora artística del afamado _ballet_ de París. Alzó una ceja divertida y contuvo una sonrisa.

—Shh… ¡No, la llames así! Sabes que esa vieja tiene súper oídos...

La reprimenda de Alice se fue desvaneciendo a medida que tomaba el peso de lo que decía y ambas, sonriendo nerviosas, miraron a su alrededor. Para su buena fortuna, no había rastro de la estresada mujer, solo bailarines haciendo los últimos estiramientos, antes de tomar la posición correspondiente, para la inminente entrada al escenario; la función estaba a unos minutos de comenzar.

—¿Buscabas a tu familia? —curioseó Isabella, preguntándose si es que su madre, ya estaría sentada entre la multitud que esperaba expectante.

—A mi hermano —corrigió Alice, algo desanimada de que las luces no le permitieran ver y pasó sus manos alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su etéreo vestido; todo lo contrario al de Bella, que era un erguido y repolludo tutú.

—Oh, Alice…—Bella la intentó consolar, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, cuando _madame_ Delacroix se materializó junto a ellas como un espectro, ceñuda y verbalizando rápidas e inentendibles reprimendas en francés.

Como un rayo, Alice e Isabella, corrieron en direcciones contrarias. La primera a tomar su lugar junto a Jasper, quien vestido como un impecable príncipe, contempló toda la escena tentado a interrumpirlas hasta que, evidentemente, fue demasiado tarde. La segunda se internó por los pasillos del teatro; su entrada no se llevaría a cabo hasta el segundo acto.

Bella entró a su camerino, cerró de un portazo, apoyó la espalda en la puerta, exhaló profundo y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

«¡De la que me salvé!», pensó contemplándose en el rectangular espejo empotrado en la muralla, enmarcado de refulgentes luces. Una sonrisa orgullosa con cierto dejo de nostalgia le dio a su reflejo; aun le parecía increíble que esa joven fuese ella.

Repasó su elaborado tutú. Marfil, confeccionado de un intrincado bordado de hilos de oro, el pronunciado escote en v, que se unía a las volátiles mangas tipo mariposa. Su sonrisa se amplió, ella era el «Hada de Azúcar».

Se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, acomodó la delicada tiara que coronaba su trenzado moño, tomó una brocha de suaves cerdas y retocó el satinado maquillaje que lograba que su nívea piel, se asemejara a la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Mientras con prolijidad coloreaba sus mejillas, un chispazo de antiguos recuerdos vino a su mente…

Su madre llevándola al estudio de _ballet,_ cantando una melodía de su propia invención, donde juntas vivían grandiosas aventuras. Su mano tan áspera como suave, cálida, asiéndola con infinito amor, al mismo tiempo que ella brincaba evitando pisar las líneas del pavimento. Inocente juego para Isabella en este entonces y necesario para Renée, que a diario lo repetía, esperanzada en que ambas pudieran dejar atrás —aunque sea por unas horas—, las atrocidades que acontecían cada tarde en su casa.

Y su padre…

—No —negó vehemente y empuñó con fuerza el mango de la brocha, con la vista sumergida en sus propios ojos, ahora, algo cristalinos.

Esa noche no se permitiría pensar en Charles Swan. Todo lo que era y hasta donde había llegado, el papel de solista —el primero—, sólo se lo debía a su madre.

El eco de las vivaces notas de Tchaikovsky, llegaron hasta sus oídos, la obertura había comenzado. Cerró los ojos y elevó una silenciosa plegaria al cielo, anhelando para Alice buena fortuna —la que no le pudo desear cuando fueron interrumpidas— y que aquel misterioso y adorado hermano, orgulloso la contemplara desde el público.

.

.

—¡Diablos! —Edward gruñó de forma casi imperceptible, para quienes lo acompañaban en el palco, ellos tenían centrada toda su atención en lo que en segundos comenzaría a acontecer sobre el plató.

«¿Qué me está pasando? —se recriminó, frustrado se restregó el rostro con sus grandes manos y sintió como una gota de sudor helado resbaló por su columna vertebral. Hace años que ya no era ese niñito de diecisiete, tonto, enamorado y sentimental; le aterrorizaba hasta la médula, sólo imaginarlo—. ¡Mierda! ¡Estoy jodido, más que jodido! ¡Por qué lo tenía que recordar!»

Decidido a sumergirse en varios cortos de whiskey —que le permitirían alejar por algunas horas, los nefastos pensamientos que lo agobiaban—, se paró de golpe, imperiosamente necesitaba arrancar de aquel lugar. Poco le importaba si Irina le acompañaba, sólo quería no pensar nunca más…

«No en ella, nunca más en ella.»

Pero no alcanzó a dar una mísera zancada. Esme apresó su muñeca izquierda con fuerza y amenazó—: Ni se te ocurra.

Y casi como por un acto de magia su hermana apareció en escena y algo en su interior le dijo que no podía ser tan cabrón. Alice, no tenía la culpa de sus miserias. Le aplaudió con frenesí, tomó asiento e intentó concentrarse en ella, a fin de cuentas para eso estaba ahí esa noche.

Alice Cullen salió al escenario con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, como ríos de fuego alojados en sus venas. Diminuta y elegante se irguió en la punta de sus pies y con un refinado movimiento de brazos, se dio vuelo para girar casi flotando sobre su propio eje, luego besó en la mejilla a un bailarín, que interpretaba en la historia el papel de su padre. Mientras danzaba alrededor del inmenso árbol de Navidad —enclavado justo al centro de la escenografía— se permitió dar una fugaz mirada al palco de su familia. Sonrió extasiada al comprobar que su querido hermano no le había fallado.

Edward sonrió de igual forma —con aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba a unos pocos—, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido blanco, rodeado de un cinto celeste y peinada con una coleta, asemejándola a una angelical niña. Alice bailaba destellando la pasión que sentía por el arte de la danza, sus movimientos naturales —como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo— y una risa sincera estampada en sus labios. Estaba orgulloso de ella, su hermana también se había ganado ese puesto a pulso.

En el escenario, la clásica obra comenzó a desarrollarse con completa naturalidad, en perfecta armonía danzaban los bailarines, al son de violines, flautas, violonchelos y los demás instrumentos, pero para Edward al cabo de un cuarto de hora, comenzaron a parecerle nada más que rápidos manchones. Estaba aburrido, demasiadas veces había visto «El Cascanueces».

Todo era monótono cuando Alice no era la participante principal de la escena y no es que no le importara Tanya, pero la verdad admirar como bailaba, no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención. Ni siquiera sabía el rol que representaría, aunque estaba seguro que Esme se lo recalcó mil veces. ¡Qué decir de las otras bailarinas! Por más que intentaba encontrarles algún atractivo, le seguían pareciendo esqueléticas y sin gracia, razón por la cual, los últimos quince minutos del primer acto, se entretuvo perdiéndose en el impresionante escote de Irina.

Cuando el primer acto terminó, salieron al vestíbulo por una copa de _champagne _a la conversación solapada, engreída y sin gracia de la sociedad de París.

Irina continuaba disfrutando de la situación muy regia colgada del brazo de Edward, conversándole coqueta a Carlisle bajo la furibunda mirada de Esme y Edward, estaba distraído en los ribetes del rosado piso de mármol que de pronto le comenzaron a parecer de lo más interesantes.

—Edward, cariño —lo llamó Irina, tirando con suavidad de su brazo, al ver que él no se movía a pesar de que el comienzo del segundo acto había sido anunciado.

Extrañada de su ensimismamiento, la mujer examinó la postura de su joven amante: los hombros algo encorvados, restándole centímetros a su impresionante estatura, de sus hermosos ojos verdes se había escabullido la usual fiereza, relucían nostálgicos, dejaban entrever un profundo dolor.

Dolor que Irina, muchas veces había tenido el privilegio o la desventura de presenciar. De inmediato se le contrajo el corazón.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó acariciando su angulosa mandíbula con cautela, ya que sabía que cualquier atisbo de una relación más íntima entre ellos, causaría la furia de Edward.

Su preocupación aumentó al notar que el joven estaba extremadamente pálido, además de frío.

—No —Edward se apresuró en contestar, procurando ocultar sin éxito su alicaído estado de ánimo. Pero, ¿qué le podría decir? ¿Qué los recuerdos del pasado le roían el alma?

«¡No!», un grito desgarrador resonó en su mente, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera sanaría su corazón y mucho menos, le ayudaría a escapar del tormento en que se había convertido su vida. No quería compasión; que sintieran lástima hacia su condición, era algo que no podía tolerar.

—Vamos —la instó a subir las escaleras, lamentado que Irina haya visto el quiebre de su impenetrable fachada.

Jamás debía volver a aflorar su debilidad, la sellaría a fuego para guardarla junto a esas malditas imágenes que tenía prohibido conmemorar. Edward Cullen era insensible, frío y calculador… Un mujeriego y en ese mismo instante haría gala de su reputación.

Pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura de su amante, la pegó a su cuerpo de una forma nada apropiada para hacerlo en público y le apresó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes. Ella chilló coqueta y rio aún más, cuando Edward le susurró palabras para nada decentes, lujuriosas promesas que el joven arquitecto esperaba desviaran la atención de Irina —y la de su mente que al parecer esa noche tenía vida propia—, empero el resultado no fue el esperado, porque a pesar que las carcajadas de la impresionante mujer ocultaron a la perfección su aflicción, lo cierto es que no olvidó la conmoción que le produjo ver esas hermosas esmeraldas, que poseía por ojos, inundadas de tristeza.

Tristeza que la llevó hacer una promesa.

No importaba si jamás conseguía el corazón del único hombre que adoraba, que era lo más probable… Aquel joven de mirada fría y rostro de ángel, no necesitaba una mujer que estuviera tan estropeada, tan vivida como lo estaba ella, necesitaba alguien que le diera luz a su vida. Edward merecía ser feliz e Irina, le ayudaría a lograrlo.

Los amantes aun reían cuando irrumpieron en el palco, ganándose la reprobatoria mirada de la señora Cullen, furia que poco les importó, ya que tomaron asiento sin soltar el enlace de sus brazos e Irina gozando de la situación, decidió desafiar aún más a Esme, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que posesiva acariciaba el tonificado bíceps de Edward.

El telón nuevamente se abrió y el segundo acto comenzó.

.

.

Isabella contemplaba desde uno de los costados del escenario, como se desarrollaban a la perfección, cada una de las distintas escenas del Cascanueces: la danza española, china, árabe y rusa, habían sido interpretadas de manera sublime. Y ahora, mientras sus compañeros de reparto danzaban al son del Vals de las flores, momento que anunciaba su inminente entrada, el golpeteo inclemente de su corazón contra su pecho, la hizo creer que no iba ser capaz de contener tal emoción. Inhaló y exhaló profundo, para concentrarse solo en su respiración, ya que la exaltación y el nerviosismo comenzaban a apoderarse de todos su sentidos.

Entre _arabesques²_ y _grand jetés³_, escudriñó a través de los bailarines para buscar a su pareja de baile, quien debía estar enfrentándola en la otra ala del plató, en una posición idéntica a la de ella. Aterrorizada, creyó saltarse dos latidos, al comprobar que Riley no estaba, palpitaciones que dieron pie a una nueva y enloquecida carrera cuando con delicadeza, unas fuertes manos le cubrieron los ojos y unos labios le rozaron la mejilla.

—_Madame_ Delacroix —susurró Bella en advertencia y contuvo una sonrisa, al tener la certeza de quién era.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estás… —contestó Riley, sin tomar en cuenta las aprensiones de Bella—…y no podía salir a escena sin antes decírtelo.

—Riley...—volvió a advertir, presta a quitar las manos del joven de sus ojos, pero el sermón se desvaneció en el aire, así mismo como se evaporó Riley, susurrando «hermosa».

Bella esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

En esta nueva etapa de su vida era libre, atrás quedaron los dolores del pasado, no había cabida para rencor en su corazón, se lo había prometido a su madre; nada le impediría ser feliz. A pesar que su niñez no fue color de rosa, incluso podría decirse que vivió una infancia desafortunada, Renée abnegada y siempre positiva, le enseñó que las duras experiencias eran solo un impase de un largo camino que le quedaba por recorrer, que Isabella Marie Swan estaba destinada para grandes cosas, para amar y ser amada, un amor loco, delirante y apasionado, sentir hasta al punto que se estremece el alma.

Con la sonrisa pícara aun bailando en sus labios, abrió los ojos y estos de soslayo buscaron a su galante pretendiente, quien, vestido con un leotardo carmesí —que abrazaba su impresionante complexión como una segunda piel—, desapareció doblando a la izquierda dirigiéndose al otro lado del escenario.

La sonrisa de Isabella se amplió atrevida, al fijarse en aquellos firmes y redondos músculos del trasero. Una carcajada casi infantil escapó por su boca, ante los pensamientos fugaces y nada decentes que viajaron por su mente, que provocaron que el rosado colorete de sus pómulos se acentuara dos tonos.

«Y por algún extraño designio del destino, no es _gay_», pensó para sí, mientras un cálido sentimiento comenzó a alojarse en su corazón y sus castaños ojos, finalmente se encontraron con Riley, sonriéndole como un niño travieso, desde la posición donde primero lo había buscado.

Quizá, había llegado el momento de dejar a su corazón experimentar ese loco y apasionado amor.

El público estalló en aplausos y los bailarines que magistralmente interpretaron «El vals de las flores», se ubicaron por partes iguales flanqueando ambos lados del escenario despejando la pista central, momento que marcaba la entrada de Bella y Riley.

Isabella inspiró profundo, dejó escapar el aire en una lenta exhalación y, con coraje y elegancia, a pesar que los nervios la consumían, se obligó a dar el primer paso, el mismo que hizo su compañero de baile ingresando también al escenario, repitiendo sus movimientos como si fueran un espejo. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos pardos de Riley le terminaron de dar la seguridad que le faltaba, con una grácil reverencia su diminuta anatomía entró por completo a escena, los aplausos se volvieron ensordecedores y decidió dejarse llevar por la emotiva melodía.

Ya no había pasos de baile, piruetas que realizar o tiempos que contar, solo era ella fundiéndose con su danzar, en cada nota de cada romántico compás y acoplándose al atlético cuerpo de Riley, quien, con aquel toque fuerte pero delicado, la hacía sentir respetada y protegida.

«Riley, no me dejará caer jamás», pensó no solo en sentido profesional, mientras el joven la alzaba con sus brazos, sosteniéndola por la cintura en posición invertida, donde sus rostros y agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban, donde la confianza en las firmes manos de su pareja lo era todo.

.

.

Apatía, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección, la postura de la enorme y masculina humanidad de Edward, que descansaba en la mullida butaca de terciopelo. Miró la hora en su lujoso reloj de pulsera para distraerse en algo, él bien sabía que después de la danza del Hada de Azúcar, pocos minutos quedaban para que finalizara el _ballet_ y por fin terminaría la tortura.

Decidió centrar su atención en la pajera que parecía profesarse amor eterno en el escenario, solo para evitar que cuando Alice lo atormentara con la inclemente sesión de preguntas sobre cómo le había parecido la función, tener algo cuerdo que contestarle.

Sus penetrantes ojos, interesados, observaron a la bailarina. Si bien en un principio, también le pareció flacucha y sin gracia —aunque quizá no lo era tanto comparada con las otras—, ella era abismalmente distinta a todas las mujeres que había tenido que contemplar esa noche; la menuda joven destellaba pasión, un incandescente fuego centellando en sus ojos acompañado de los sutiles y elegantes movimientos de un ángel.

Y Edward una sola vez había sido hipnotizado por tal pasión…

Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, inhaló y exhaló profundo en un pobre intentó de calmarse y tomó con dos dedos el puente de su nariz. Esa noche, todo le recordaba a Lili.

Tenía terror de volver a abrirlos y que los recuerdos continuaran atacándolo con inclemencia, que esa pequeña y desconcertante mujer, terminara por traer a su mente aquella mañana que prometió olvidar para siempre. Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza de tan sólo pensarlo, sin embargo, esa pasión que desprendía la había extrañado con demencia, día a día y noche a noche desde hace ya seis años y era una maldita droga imposible de rechazar.

Inhaló de nuevo con profundidad, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado y entre efusivos aplausos abrió sus ojos, los que letales contemplaron a aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel, levitar en solitario por el escenario al compás de la celesta. Le pareció hermosa, delicada y demasiado irresistible para su sanidad mental.

Creyó que si seguía admirándola, se iba a detener su corazón y volvería a ser un muerto en vida, como en el que se había convertido cuando Lili…

—No —gruñó refregando su rostro y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie.

—Edward, cariño, ¿qué…?

Irina quiso preguntar al presenciar semejante arrebato, pero su amante no le dio la posibilidad de terminar la frase, él ya había abandonado a toda velocidad el palco.

A grandes zancadas se encaminó hacia la salida, cada fuerte pisada hacía eco en el cuadriculado piso de mármol. Casi corriendo bajó la imponente escalera del Palacio de la Ópera, desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa y soltó el nudo de la corbata, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

El gélido aire de la noche de París lo recibió de golpe, empero, fue un alivio. Respiró con desespero llenando de aire sus pulmones, como si realmente le faltase el oxígeno.

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. Levantó el rostro para que las escarchas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, le ayudaran a aclarar sus pensamientos y a aplacar su turbulento corazón.

—Soy un estúpido… —murmuró iracundo tanteando el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta—… un sentimental marica…—se recriminó cuando encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Tomó uno con sus largos dedos, golpeó el filtro tres veces contra la caja, lo llevó a sus labios y le dio lumbre con el encendedor que le había regalado su abuela Marie Anne. Aspirando una profunda calada guardó todo en el mismo escondite, poniendo especial cuidado en aquel preciado obsequio. Nuevamente elevó el rostro al cielo y expulsó el humo con lentitud haciendo dos argollas, al final de una larga exhalación.

Sus pensamientos divagaron en esos últimos y solitarios años.

Recordó cuánto le costó rearmarse como persona y cuánto luchó por cerrar aquellas heridas, que hasta el día de hoy a veces escocían y sangraban, porque Edward quizá podía engañar a su familia, amigos y a las personas del trabajo, pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que eran heridas latentes y abiertas, que lo seguirían torturando de por vida. Siempre sería un hombre defectuoso, un hombre roto.

Aun así, nada, ni mucho menos una insignificante muchacha que en la vida había visto y, esperaba con desespero no volver a ver a jamás, iba a venir a quebrar la imagen de este impenetrable hombre que magistralmente había creado. Solo había sido un momento de debilidad, una inexplicable crisis de pánico, nada más.

Con la vista aún en el cielo, cuadró los hombros y le dio una última calada al cigarrillo, cuando una obscura tela apareció frente a él, protegiéndolo de los copos que comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, empapándole el broncíneo cabello e impoluto traje.

—Vas a enfermar, cariño…—dijo Irina con voz suave, no edulcorada, la mujer bien sabía que cuando él tenía esos extraños arrebatos, era mejor no interrumpirlo—. Además, ¿sales a fumar y no me invitas? —añadió con un sensual reproche, intentando atenuar la dureza de las penetrantes esmeraldas que la contemplaban.

Edward no emitió palabra, sus reflexiones trajeron de vuelta al Edward de siempre: indiferente, un impenetrable muro de hielo. Sólo miró a la mujer que lo estudiaba, con sus ojos cálidos y brillantes, bajo el paraguas que Paul sostenía para ambos. Decidió mantener silencio y ser indulgente con aquella muestra de bondad que no supo cómo interpretar; en la mirada de Irina no había una gota de compasión, cosa que agradeció.

—Las flores para su hermana…—informó el chofer sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Bien —aprobó Edward, tomó a Irina del codo y la guio para entrar al teatro—. Tráelas —masculló, dándole la espalada a Paul, quien intentó seguir sus largos pasos, haciendo malabares con ambas cosas en cada mano.

.

.

Tras bambalinas todo era una locura, pletóricas exclamaciones, efusivos abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, gente y más gente; la primera función del Cascanueces, se había realizado con completo éxito. El público, extasiado y de pie, aplaudió por largos minutos al joven y renovado elenco.

—¡Eres una diva! —Jocoso chilló Jacob Black, apretando a Bella con sus fuertes brazos contra su pecho—. ¡Una diva! ¡Te odio! —La apretaba más contra sí—. ¡Te robaste el corazón del público!

—¡Jake, no puedo respirar! —expresó Bella entre risas, devolviéndole el abrazo a su afeminado amigo—. Tú también estuviste hermoso y fantástico —devolvió el cariño que él le profesaba besando sus mejillas.

—Que va…—dijo disminuyendo su agarré del delgado cuerpo de Bella y se encogió de hombros—. Sólo era una simple flor…

—Una hermosa y sexy flor…—lo animó Bella guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Tú, crees?

—Por supuesto, Demetri no dejó de mirarte cada vez que tuvo oportunidad.

—Oh…—musitó buscando con la mirada entre el mar de gente, al hombre que hacía delirar su corazón y volvió a mirar a su amiga, le regaló una sonrisa y pícaro soltó—: Bueno, yo no soy el único que rompió corazones esta noche señorita, ¿qué hay de Riley?

—¿Riley? —contestó haciéndose la desentendida, pero el leve sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas la delató—. No sé de qué me hablas, Jake. ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá!

Bella cambió abismalmente de tema, le parecía demasiado pronto para declarar sentimientos los cuales aún no era capaz de descifrar; tenía claro que Riley le gustaba mucho, pero nada más. Ansiosa, se elevó en la punta de los pies, para buscar a su madre entre el gentío —hace seis meses que no la veía y la extrañaba con demencia— y preguntándose a la vez, dónde se había metido Alice, quería felicitarla, ella era la verdadera estrella de esa noche, pero sus intenciones se esfumaron, cuando vio una menuda y familiar figura al comienzo del largo pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó emocionada y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas de felicidad—. ¡Mamá! —gritó otra vez, pareciéndole que las separaban millones de personas y con desespero alzó las manos al cielo para intentar captar su atención, pero Renée Higginbotham, demasiado entretenida con todo lo que sucedía su alrededor, no se percataba de los eufóricos llamados eufóricos de su hija, que intentaba hacerse espacio entre la gente.

Nuevas felicitaciones, abrazos y besos, halagos que le impedían avanzar, pero le complacía recibir y devolver. «Hermosa», «fantástica», «sublime», congratulaciones que le llenaban el corazón...

—Perfecta…—susurró una conocida voz que la abrazó por detrás y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Bella al instante reconoció esas manos que venían acariciando su cuerpo por meses; aquel roce inolvidable, respetuoso, fuerte… Sonrió, se giró en sus brazos y abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero las palabras quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando Riley en un ataque de valentía —por la que venía rogando por meses y al parecer la euforia del momento le había brindado—, la tomó del rostro con ambas manos y rozándole los labios musitó—: Tú y yo, estuvimos perfectos. Somos perfectos…

—Perfectos —repitió Bella azorada y, buscando su voz en el lugar donde se había escondido, respondió—: Mi mamá…, me espera…—se separó de él dando un paso hacia atrás, observando como Riley le sonreía y sin dejar de mirarla abrazaba a otra persona.

Isabella se volteó a toda carrera sin percatarse en los obstáculos de su loco camino, camino que fue bloqueado por un alto, duro y musculoso muro enfundado de Dior.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, rebotando en el hercúleo pecho y antes de que cayera al piso, dos fuertes, extraños, pero cálidos brazos la apresaron.

El abrazador calor del cuerpo del alto hombre contra el de ella, la hizo estremecer. Temblorosa, levantó el rostro para mirar al desconocido carcelero. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con una sexy manzana de Adán, luego con una masculina y angulosa mandíbula, pulcramente afeitada y cerrada con gesto severo. Un varonil perfume embriagó todos sus sentidos.

—Perdón —musitó sintiendo como sus rodillas perdían fuerza, al mirar por primera vez el hermoso rostro de ángel, que la contemplaba con los ojos mas verdes, penetrantes y fieros que había visto en su vida. Mirada radioactiva, enmarcada por dos broncíneas, pobladas y ceñudas cejas, y por largas, espesas y curvilíneas pestañas.

«A esto se le llama tener suerte», Edward pensó sardónico, examinando como el pequeño demonio, culpable de sus renovadas pesadillas, se disculpaba con voz dulce e inocente y, sin pensar en las consecuencias que su cercanía le traería más tarde, se permitió contemplar por un momento a la muchacha que tenía enjaulada en sus brazos.

Era joven e increíblemente hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón, labios rosados y llenos que invitaban a comérselos a besos. La nariz respingada y aniñada, coronada por unas coquetas y casi imperceptibles pecas. La tiara que llevaba prendada en su brillante y castaño cabello lograba que se asemejara a una princesa. El adictivo calor que emanaba su diminuto cuerpo fundido al de él, su delicioso perfume…

Y sus ojos…

Castaños, tan profundos y demoledores que lo hicieron estremecer, eran unos malditos imanes, llenos de luz, llenos de vida, llenos de pasión…

«¡No!», con vehemencia negó su lado racional, sin embargo el irracional lo dominaba porque no podía dejar contemplarla y Edward ya había sido embrujado de la misma forma y para él, todos esos inexplicables sentimientos eran sinónimos de destrucción, por lo que en un acto involuntario, la apartó de su cuerpo como si Isabella fuese la peste negra; brusco e inesperado movimiento que terminó con ella sentada en el piso.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó incrédula de lo que había pasado y fulminándolo con la mirada gruñó—: ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa idiota?!

Edward la contempló irguiéndose por completo, malicioso alzó una de sus pobladas cejas al escuchar como lo había llamado y soltó con innecesaria crueldad—: No sabía que la función de esta noche era el «torpe pato feo que nada en el pantano». Yo estaba seguro que era «El Cascanueces».

—¡Me votaste!

Reprochó la joven —obviando que la había llamado «fea»—, sin comprender cómo es que aquel hombre, luego de protegerla en sus brazos, la haya empujado hacia el piso como si ella fuera una enfermedad mortal.

—Arrugas mi traje…—engreído se justificó Edward alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta, y una sonrisa devastadora y coqueta se extendió por sus apetecibles labios—. Además, ¿no se supone que debes tener mejor equilibrio que el resto de las personas? Quién iba imaginarlo… Una bailarina con dos pies izquierdos…

Isabella pestañeó unos segundos perdida en la sensual y peligrosa sonrisa que la desafiaba, y en la aterciopelada voz que comenzaba a carcajearse de ella con descaro. Negó con la cabeza, para salir de su embotamiento y con furia masculló:

—Estúpido…—se puso de pie, sacudió el faldón de su tutú y apretó los puños con fuerza a sus costados, conteniendo las ganas de darle un buen guantazo para callar su presuntuosa boca o jalar ese extraño y salvaje cabello —que apuntaba en todas direcciones—, hasta arrancárselo por ser un idiota.

«¡Increíble! ¿Cómo un hombre tan hermoso y con esa sonrisa, puede ser un completo saco de plomo?», pensó bufando frustrada, presta a ir en busca de su madre y olvidar para siempre el desagradable encuentro, cuando sin preverlo, Edward dio la estocada final. Con una de sus grandes manos, quitó bruscamente a Isabella de su camino, pasó por su lado sin inmutarse de los insultos hacia su persona y guiñándole un ojo, dijo riendo—: Adiós, pecosa…

Y sin rastro de culpa por como la había tratado, Edward continuó la búsqueda de su hermana tras bambalinas.

Irina estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, su suspicaz mente, aun no era capaz de procesar la escena que sus ojos habían presenciado. Todo pasó demasiado rápido…

La desconocida chica que chocó con ellos provocando que Edward le soltara la mano, cómo él la acunó en sus brazos, los segundos que se dedicó a contemplarla, como si no existiese nada más en el mundo que la pequeña bailarina vestida de tutú. ¡Ella lo había insultado! Y Edward, a pesar que no había sido nada amable con ella, no pudo hacer más que reír para sus insultos, como si eso fuera posible en algún universo paralelo.

Un dejo de envidia se alojó en el corazón de Irina, que le hizo preguntarse qué es lo que tendría aquella mujer de distinto a todas las demás con las que acostumbraba a salir Edward o de ella misma, para que él le dedicara, aunque no agradable, tal atención. No es como si ella cumpliera con los cánones preestablecidos con que las elegía: altas, rubias, voluptuosas…

Se colgó nuevamente del brazo de Edward y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, preguntándose si aquella chica, que ahora lloraba de felicidad abrazada a una rubia mujer, era la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes con respecto a su adorado y joven amante.

.

.

* * *

**Nota del autor****:**

**(1)Petite: pequeña.**

**(2)Arabesque:** **Una de las posiciones básicas en ballet clásico. El cuerpo de perfil, apoyado en una pierna extendida hacia atrás y las manos colocadas en varias armónicas posiciones, para crear la línea más larga posible desde la punta de los dedos de la mano a los dedos del pie.**

**(3) Grand Jeté: Las piernas se lanzan a 90º con un salto de altura y un desplazamiento corporal. El grand jeté, es precedido siempre por un movimiento preliminar como un glissade, pas de bourré couru o un coupé y puede ser realizado en todas las direcciones. Hay una variedad amplia de jetés.**

**Hola mis hermosas! AL fin el capítulo 2 en la nueva cuenta! Espero ponerme al día pronto con todo, así que les recuerdo que vayan agregando el fic con esta cuenta, porque cuando haya pasado todos los capítulos borraré el fic de la cuenta antigua. **

**Para las que recién se integran. ¿Que les ha parecido el primer encuentro de Edward y Bella? ¿Qué opinan de Edward?**

**Las dejo hasta la próxima, no sin antes darles millones de gracias por la paciencia, por la fidelidad y por los años que llevan acompañándome con mis locuras.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos**

** Sol!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Mi credo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative. **

**¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo**

"**My Belief" Yiruma**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Mi credo**

—Estás distraído esta noche —susurró Irina, acercándose a Edward.

Con sus cuidadas uñas, le acarició de forma ascendente la larga y marcada extensión de la columna vertebral, hasta a enterrar sus dedos en el broncíneo y suave cabello.

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó con el tentador roce, continuó con la vista perdida a través de la ventana, tomó un largo trago de whiskey del vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha y le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la misma.

Para Irina, fue inevitable no admirar su taciturna belleza.

La imponente figura algo encorvada, el torso desnudo, los pantalones del traje colgando de manera sexy sobre las caderas, los tonificados músculos que se tensionaban en el abdomen y espalda, los delgados y hercúleos brazos... Sublime, tan hermoso, que en la penumbra de la habitación y con su verde mirada clavada en la lontananza, Edward se le asemejó a un ángel caído, un ángel de alas rotas.

«¿Por qué estás tan triste?», fue la pregunta que le pasó por la mente al contemplar su indomable fragilidad, pregunta que no tuvo el valor de elaborar.

La mirada de Irina, también viajó a través de los altos ventanales franceses de la habitación, la nieve continuaba cayendo copiosamente, convirtiendo la negra noche, en una teñida de plateado. Sus pensamientos retrocedieron a la primera vez que vio al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado.

Ese día le tocó cumplir el papel de devota esposa, acompañando a Laurent —su vejestorio marido—, a una importante premiación del ámbito en que se desarrollaban sus millonarios negocios. A un arquitecto de la firma constructora asociada a la de él, se le había otorgado el premio Pritzker, importante galardón, —si es que no, el más— que premia la creatividad, talento y la contribución de la obra del arquitecto honrado a la humanidad. Acontecimiento que Irina no podía encontrar más tedioso, sin embargo no increpó la orden de Laurent, para eso se había casado, para ser una «mujer florero» y mientras él, le permitiera tener todos los amantes que ella quisiera, Irina sabía que su deber era acompañarlo a la mentada premiación.

Así fue que, bajo el regocijo de todos los presentes de esa noche y la falsa empatía de Irina para todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, oyendo sin escuchar y riendo sin sonreír, el momento de premiar al honrado llegó. Lo que jamás pasó, ni por sus más remotos pensamientos, fue que en ese preciso instante la vida para ella, comenzaría a tener otro cariz.

Ahí, parado en el podio y para quien el público aplaudía de pie, no había un viejo decrépito como ella esperaba, sino que un hermoso joven. «¡El arquitecto más joven de la historia en ganar el premio Pritzker!», se enteró cuando se dignó a escuchar.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Imposible fue no caer rendida a aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban orgullosos y dejaban entrever que en aquel logro obtenido, había mucho más que un niño rico, hijo de papá, ganando un premio. Había esfuerzo, dolor y muchos más años de lo que su cuerpo y rostro de ángel representaban. Detrás de su sonrisa ladina, pudo ver la real, la tímida, la que le decía que a pesar de lo pletórico que se encontraba, pedía a gritos no ser el centro de atención de toda esa gente que eufórica le felicitaba.

De ese modo conoció a Edward y ahora dos años más tarde, poco y nada sabía del hombre que creía amar. Conocía su carácter duro y volátil, sus gustos, aunque solo los superficiales; como qué marca cigarrillos fumaba o qué tipo de whiskey le gustaba beber, su preferida posición sexual... Del corazón de Edward no conocía nada, solo sabía que tenía una hija de seis años de la cual estaba prohibido hablar.

Y el dolor...

Dolorosa nostalgia, reflejada en su atormentado mirar..., melancolía que Irina, no aguantaba un minuto más contemplar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería y, poseída por un ramalazo de valentía que jamás tuvo antes, desesperada por ayudar a su joven amante, de sus labios escapó—: Edward... ¿sabes qué puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

Como era de esperarse, fue un craso error.

Edward la enfrentó con violencia, se cernió sobre ella y con sus verdes ojos brillando letales en la penumbra de la habitación, con voz afilada amenazó—: Lo que sí, sé...—dio un paso adelante y bebió de golpe todo el whiskey que quedaba en el vaso—... es que si quieres volver a verme —dio otro intimidante y felino paso, haciendo que Irina soltara un gemido y retrocediera hasta chocar con la cómoda que estaba a su espalda—, es mejor que cierres esa maldita boca, así dejas de preguntar estupideces y la comienzas a ocupar en lo que realmente eres buena...—dijo esto último dándole una última calada al cigarrillo, tiró la colilla dentro del vaso, con brusquedad lo depositó sobre la cómoda, mientras su mano izquierda, con destreza desanudaba los lazos del albornoz de seda, que cubría la voluptuosa anatomía de la mujer.

Edward abrió la prenda y con los ojos obscurecidos de lujuria, recorrió sin miramientos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Irina: pechos erguidos y llenos, abdomen terso, su feminidad cubierta por una pequeña braga de seda negra. Posó sus grandes manos en los hombros de su amante y deslizó la sedosa bata por los brazos hasta que esta cayó al piso, silenciosa y delicada, tal cual era la tela. Sus labios viajaron a apoderarse de una de las sonrosadas cumbres, que sensibles esperaban por las impúdicas caricias y su mano derecha invadió para incitar sin previo aviso, ni permiso, el ya acalorado centro de la mujer.

—Edward...—gimió con devoción el nombre del único hombre que le hacía perder la compostura, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por completo.

Tembló del terror que le produjo imaginar no verlo nunca más, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tembló de excitación. Esas duras y amenazantes palabras, acompañadas de ese andar felino, sus húmedos y sedosos labios que recorrían su piel, y esos largos, licenciosos y expertos dedos que sin tregua la estimulaban, eran su completa perdición.

Con la mente obnubilada de deseo, empero aun consciente de su falta, sus manos ávidas y expertas, buscaron el torso desnudo de Edward. Jugueteó un momento con el vello del pecho, para luego descender por el abdomen acariciando con sus uñas, hasta encontrarse con el cinto del pantalón. Complacería a «su hombre» como a él tanto le gustaba, haría cualquier cosa con tal que le perdonase su imprudente error.

Desabotonó con premura el botón del pantalón, deslizó el cierre acariciando toda la extensión de la dura y ya preparada masculinidad, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas para satisfacerlo con la boca, cuando algo inesperado pasó:

—No.

Fueron las palabras que escaparon como un aterciopelado susurro de los labios de Edward, las cuales, no estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado. La confirmación llegó cuando una enorme mano acunó una de sus mejillas, levantó su rostro y repitió—: No.

Irina estaba estupefacta, tanto como Edward, quien ni siquiera comprendía con certeza los motivos por los cuales la detuvo. Tal vez, una pisca de remordimiento comenzaba a latir dentro de su despiadada consciencia. Esa noche —más que en otras ocasiones— se había comportado como un mal nacido con Irina y ella menos que nadie, tenía la culpa de los acontecimientos del pasado que lo atormentaban y no lo dejaban vivir. Menos aún era la culpable que se atravesaran en su camino, esos apasionados ojos castaños, como si fueran un mal presagio del destino. Malditos ojos que su mente no dejaba de rememorar en todas sus facetas: deslumbrados, asombrados, asustados, enfurecidos.

¡Y cómo le gustaron enfurecidos!

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, intentando ahuyentarlos. Tan solo unos segundos se había perdido en la achocolatada mirada, era irracional que se gravara a fuego en su memoria. Necesitaba imperiosamente olvidarla, tanto como necesitaba olvidar a Lili, tanto como deseaba olvidar todo.

Todo.

Desesperado por unos minutos de tranquilidad de un rápido y violento movimiento volteó a Irina, con la mano derecha barrió al piso todo lo había encima de la cómoda y la obligó a apoyar el torso desnudo, en la cubierta de esta. Terminó de despojarse de sus ropas, arrancó las bragas de la mujer de un brusco tirón, la tomó con ambas manos de las caderas —no sin antes preocuparse de la debida protección—, clavó sus largos dedos en la sensible carne y comenzó a poseerla con frenesí.

Con los ojos cerrados, embestida tras embestida, rindió su mente y su cuerpo al placer carnal; abrasadora profanidad que le brindaría el —aunque efímero— anhelado olvido. Ya no existía la mujer junto a él, que con cada poderosa arremetida gemía suplicando por más, ni su pequeña hija esperándolo en casa, no existían los dolores del ayer, las responsabilidades del trabajo, sus padres, Lili... Sólo era Edward, el joven descorazonado que por unos instantes se autorizaba a sentir.

Una última y dura estocada acompañada de un ronco gruñido y se dejó ir, permitiendo que el abrasador y placentero orgasmo recorriera como olas de fuego su cuerpo, sintiéndose libre, extasiado, al menos por un momento. Luego, profundas inhalaciones para intentar recuperar el aliento y ralentizar el frenético bombear de su corazón y de nuevo de golpe a la realidad, a su cruel y solitaria existencia.

Se separó del cuerpo de la mujer, quien aún estaba con la mente nublada gracias a los celestiales latigazos del clímax, tomó su ropa del suelo y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a encerrarse en el baño. Se acicaló con prolija prontitud, del mismo modo se vistió, una vez que estuvo listo miró su reflejo frente al espejo: sus ojos estaban brillantes, vidriosos, la lujuria había desaparecido de ellos, dando paso a la falsa calma y felicidad que provoca el sexo.

—Esto no está bien... —se recriminó en un imperceptible susurro.

Giró la llave del lavado, dejó el agua correr y empapó su rostro con agua helada, en un pobre intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no llegó a conclusión alguna, más que a aquel constante sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le robaba la respiración. Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran pasadas las dos.

«Anne», pensó en su pequeña hija y la dolorosa punzada se incrementó.

Secó sus manos y su cara con premura, y salió del baño para encontrarse con Irina enfundada en su bata, bebiendo Whiskey y fumando un cigarrillo, sentada en uno de los sillones individuales del living del dormitorio. Como siempre pasaba después de sus encuentros sexuales, la mujer no emitió palabra, sólo siguió todos los movimientos del joven con la mirada.

Edward tomó la billetera, el teléfono y la cajetilla —que dejó descansando en el arrimo que estaba en la entrada de la habitación—, guardó los objetos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, no sin antes, encender un cigarrillo y darle una profunda calada. Ignorando por completo a Irina, tomó el pomo de una de las puertas dobles del cuarto y desapareció de su vista y de su vida, hasta que aquel dulce, pero a la vez amargo deshago, de nuevo fuese una necesidad.

Bajó las blanquecinas escaleras de mármol del opulento edificio de dos en dos, maldiciendo lo tarde que era. Si bien acostumbraba a salir casi todas las noches, nunca llegaba más allá de la medianoche, tampoco bebía cuando conducía, por eso esa noche había necesitado los servicios de Paul y, aunque las horas extras le eran bien remuneradas, no era un jefe desconsiderado o explotador. Edward sabía que tenía muchas facetas desagradables en esta vida: un cínico, un maldito engreído, un amargado de mierda, un hijo de puta insensible, pero un explotador, jamás. Él sabía lo que era ganarse el dinero con el sudor de la frente; sobre todo cuando te hace muchísima falta.

Se deshizo del cigarrillo —que se extinguió en la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en la vereda— y entró a la limusina, antes de permitirle al chofer que le abriera la puerta; ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que además, lo hiciera salir del vehículo a congelarse, por un innecesario capricho.

—Vamos a casa, Paul —ordenó con suavidad, acomodando su cuerpo en el mullido asiento.

—De inmediato, señor Cullen —contestó Paul y puso el vehículo en marcha agradeciendo en silencio, el considerado gesto que tuvo Edward para con él.

Ambos hombres sumidos en un sepulcral silencio, solo interrumpido por el ronroneo del motor y la fricción de los neumáticos contra el gélido pavimento, fueron alejándose del centro de París. Paul concentrado en la conducción y Edward, inmerso en un extraño sentimiento.

Estaba agotado, pero no tenía sueño, sabía que por más que intentara dormir, le sería imposible. Eran demasiados y diversos los sentimientos que mantenían inquieta su alma.

Por un lado, se sentía inmensamente feliz por su hermana menor.

El debut de Alice como solista fue un completo éxito y Edward, no podía estar más orgulloso de ella; él era testigo fiel de su perseverancia. Hora tras hora, día tras día, perdiendo vacaciones y días de descanso, paseos familiares, fiestas con amigas, salir con algún chico... Sangre, sudor y lágrimas, dejó Alice en el trascurso de estos años en la rigurosa disciplina del _ballet_, hasta que tanto esfuerzo dio frutos y esa noche, se vio reflejado con magnificencia.

Por otro lado, estar cerca de su familia lo abatía.

Esme que lo hacía sentir culpable, debido a su forma de comportarse con Anne y le reprochaba, hasta el simple acto de respirar. Carlisle, quien se dedicaba a recordarle el «importante» sentido de la familia y lo poco que lo veían y su hermana, siempre empeñada en emparejarlo con alguna amiga, deseosa que Edward tuviera una novia formal, tanto, que mientras celebraban la actuación de Alice en su restaurante favorito, ella se dedicó a hablarle hasta por los codos de una tal...

—¡Mierda! —masculló resoplando cabreado—. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como se llama la condenada chica!

Y era obvio que no lo recordaría, ya que la hora y media que celebraron en familia, pasó minuto tras minuto, rememorando aquellos impresionantes ojos castaños y el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de la flacucha chica, que apresó como un maldito obseso entre sus brazos; demás está decir, que lo mismo hizo mientras estuvo con Irina.

Pensamientos que para Edward, rayaban en el borde de la locura.

Era paradójico ya que la muchacha no se parecía en absoluto a Lili, eran tan distintas como lo es el sol de la luna o es el cielo al infierno, no obstante, ella irradiaba esa fuerza que alguna vez tuvo Lili; ese irresistible magnetismo al que hace años cayó rendido, y no había vuelto a percibir en ninguna otra persona.

«Lili», pensó y de nuevo se le atenazó el corazón.

La negra limusina se estacionó frente al espléndido portal de entrada de la mansión. Edward iba tan inmerso en sus atribulados pensamientos, que no se percató de que habían llegado hasta que el chofer le hizo dar un salto del susto, cuando este abrió la puerta para que su jefe descendiera del vehículo.

Volviendo a la realidad, se despidió de Paul deseándole buenas noches, no sin antes advertirle que sus servicios al día siguiente —y como todos los días—, solo serían requeridos para Anne. Subió las escalinatas del porche y como si de un adolescente se tratara, asustado por la reprimenda de sus padres por llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, con sigilo abrió la puerta de su opulenta casa, así mismo ingresó y la cerró.

Al igual que todas las noches, la soledad y la penumbra del vestíbulo le dieron la bienvenida. Suspiró con tristeza, como si fuese el último y mortecino respiro de una persona a la cual se le apaga la vida, solo los destellos de las titilantes luces del árbol de navidad —provenientes de la sala—, y el eco de cada una de sus pisadas en el frío piso de mármol, le recordaban que estaba vivo.

Lentamente subió los escalones de la amplia escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso, cada paso que daba era como si cargase el peso del mundo sobre los hombros; cada paso, acompasado con el apesadumbrado latir de su corazón. Así mismo caminó por el largo pasillo de la segunda planta, hasta que por inercia, se detuvo frente a la puerta que se negaba a visitar cada noche.

En silencio se coló en el dormitorio, no quería despertar a su ocupante y mucho menos que ella, se enterase de la clandestina visita. Su vista, ya acostumbrada a la obscuridad, reparó en cada detalle con genuino amor: En las tenues luces que giraban alrededor del cuarto en forma de constelación, en el pequeño living y comedor donde jugaba a tomar el té, en los estantes llenos de muñecas y libros; su favorito, «Stuart Little», descansando en la mesa de noche.

Con el corazón apretado y con cautela se acercó a Anne, quien dormía plácidamente en la mullida y romántica cama, rodeada de un etéreo dosel, tan lila como lo era toda la habitación. La niña era la viva imagen de Lili: el ondulado y dorado cabello que enmarcaba el precioso rostro de porcelana, su respingada nariz, la diminuta y rosada boca más parecida al botón de una rosa. En sus pequeños y delgados brazos —cubiertos por un pijama de ositos—, tenía aferrado como si en ello se le fuera la vida, a la felpuda figura de «La Bestia», del principesco cuento infantil «La Bella y La Bestia».

«Soy un miserable cobarde», se recriminó como siempre, por no poder amar a Marie Anne como deseaba amarla, pero es que el solo hecho de mirarla le dolía. Le dolía amarla tanto o más de lo que había amado a Lili, porque tenía miedo que después de entregar tanto amor, todo terminara hecho pedazos. Destruido como cada sueño, como cada ilusión de aquella pequeña y joven familia que adoró desde el primer momento de su concepción...

_París, 25 de diciembre de 2006_

—_¡Edward! —Lili lloró desconsolada, enterró su rostro empapado por dos ríos de lágrimas en el pecho de Edward y se aferró a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas._

—_Por favor, no llores Lili._

_Edward pidió desesperado. No había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera sentir más impotente, que ver triste a su hermosa novia._

—_¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —balbuceó la muchacha en entrecortados sollozos._

_A pesar de la difícil situación en la que estaban envueltos, Edward sonrió. No podía evitarlo, por más que intentaba contener su sonrisa, esta desplegaba sus labios de forma espontánea._

_¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz? Amaba tanto a Lili que para Edward, este inesperado escenario que se les presentaba, más que un problema, era una bendición. Una bendición sería tener junto él, a la chica que lloraba en sus brazos, para toda la vida. Con infinito amor le acunó el rostro con ambas manos, secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas y la miró directo a los ojos, para perderse en aquel mar azul-turquesa que lo tenía enamorado._

—_Qué «vamos» hacer, Lili —la corrigió hablando con suavidad._

_Intentó calmarla regalándole una cálida sonrisa, demostrándole con ese simple gesto, que jamás la dejaría sola, pero Lili se negaba a razonar. Nuevas lágrimas descendieron con rapidez hasta la comisura de sus labios._

—_¡No, Edward! —negó con frenesí entre nuevos hipos y lamentos._

—_Escúchame, princesa... Yo estoy feliz, ¿me crees qué estoy feliz? —Edward sintió su corazón palpitar contra la base de su garganta. Aunque estaba muy contento de igual forma estaba asustado._

_Aterrorizado más bien de imaginar las posibles —y no fáciles— circunstancias que se avecinaban. Sólo era un adolescente de diecisiete años, cursando el último año de secundaria, prácticamente, aún era un niño; sin embargo sus temores no importaban, debía permanecer fuerte, por los dos, pero sobre todo por Lili._

_Lamentablemente, la aparente calma de Edward, terminó por exasperar a la muchacha que le golpeó el pecho con ambos puños y gritó desesperada—: ¡Pero es que tú, no lo entiendes, Edward! Para ti es fácil, te irás a estudiar a Londres y yo, ¿qué haré con mis sueños?_

_Para Edward la injusta acusación, fue como una daga en el corazón. Ni siquiera una vez, pasó por su mente abandonarla; al quedarse junto a ella, sus sueños también se verían truncados._

_«Mi dulce, Lili», pensó atribuyendo el horrible reproche a su estado de extremo nerviosismo._

_Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia las palabras correctas, que lograran confortar a la chica que llegó a alumbrar su vida, una sombría mañana de verano; como lo eran todas, desde que estudiaba hace tres años en aquel estricto e impersonal internado._

_«Es por el bien de tu educación», dijo su padre cuando le comunicó la noticia, como hechos consumados e irrefutables, y Edward como el hijo ejemplar que era, acató la orden sin replicar aquel acto arbitrario, que le pareció nada más que un irracional castigo._

_Lili, estudiante ejemplar proveniente de Seattle, llegó a Francia cargando una maleta colmada de sueños. Hija de padres adinerados y en apariencias viviendo un mundo perfecto, ya que la realidad, abismalmente, era otra: estaba muy sola._

_Para sus padres, que sólo vivían para sus negocios, viajes, amistades y fastuosas fiestas, ella fue —desde el primer momento—, un inesperado estorbo que les impediría seguir con la vida que ellos eligieron para sí: una que no contemplaba hijos._

_No obstante, no eran seres tan desalmados. Después de mucho pensarlo decidieron tráela al mundo, cuidar de ella lo justo y necesario o por lo menos, hasta que la pudiesen dejar a cargo de alguien más; replicando con exactitud, la crianza de sus padres._

_En ese ambiente despiadado y sin amor se crio Lili, convirtiéndose a medida que fue creciendo, nada más que en otro costoso mueble de aquella solitaria mansión donde vivía._

_Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, desesperada por escapar de la cruda realidad que la consumía, se las arregló para entrar en el programa de intercambio escolar de su instituto. No fue tan difícil a decir verdad, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones, fue aceptada de inmediato. Y ¡qué hablar de sus padres!, por supuesto que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin siquiera dudarlo._

_Así fue como Lili arrancó de Estados de Unidos —prometiéndose jamás volver—, específicamente a París, esperanzada que en la capital de la moda, podría alcanzar su sueño: ser una importante diseñadora de vestuario._

_Lo que sus juveniles planes no contemplaron, fue que se enamoraría del dulce muchacho que ahora la sostenía en sus brazos. Solo bastó una mirada, el intercambio de una tímida sonrisa, ella y Edward nunca más se separaron._

_Tristemente, el amor que siempre deseó tener, fue su condena. Si Lili algo hubiese aprendido de sus fríos progenitores, no estaría llorando desconsolada en esa gélida y lúgubre habitación, observando como su vida se desmoronaba a pedazos..._

_La mirada de Edward se perdió en la nieve que teñía de blanco, el solitario jardín del colegio. Era Navidad, la primera festividad familiar que pasaba sin su familia, ¿la razón?: Lili._

_Innumerables veces le suplicó que pasaran las fiestas en casa de sus padres, pero ella se negó rotundamente, aludiendo que no quería importunar una celebración tan íntima; después de todo, para ella era un día más y no le importaba pasar sola otra festividad._

_Aquel postulado rompió el corazón de Edward y lo llevó a tomar una importante decisión: se quedaría en el internado junto a Lili, para que juntos festejaran su primera Navidad._

_Y ahora, después de oír tan importante confesión de los labios de su amada, confirmó que había hecho lo correcto. No importaba que extrañara a sus padres y hermana, compartir con ellos alrededor del árbol mientras se intercambiaban los regalos, porque Edward por lejos, había recibido un mejor obsequio: su bebé no nato, Lili y él, serían una familia._

—_Lo resolveremos, princesa —dijo finalmente lleno de convicción y con ternura, posó una de sus grandes manos en el insipiente vientre de Lili—. Me quedaré en París a estudiar. Yo cuidaré de ti y del bebé, también podrás estudiar, te aseguro que mis padres nos ayudaran._

—_Tu madre me odia —soltó Lili entre sollozos, poco convencida del entusiasmo de su novio._

_Edward en verdad no sabía si Esme tenía alguna aversión hacia Lili, pero lo presentía al igual que ella._

—_Pero yo te amo —contestó él para desviar el tema e intentar sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que logró—. Así me gusta, quiero verte feliz, princesa. ¿Confías en mí?_

—_Sí —afirmó Lili, mientras una luz de esperanza comenzaba a crecer en su interior._

—_Confía entonces que a partir de hoy, yo los voy a cuidar. Tú y el bebé son todo para mí, ahora son mi vida._

_La sonrisa de Lili se amplió al escuchar semejante confesión de parte de Edward y sorbiendo la nariz, como niña consentida, preguntó—: ¿Lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometo, amor mío… _

.

.

Y así lo había hecho desde aquel veinticinco de diciembre, pero al parecer, contra los impredecibles giros del destino, sus juveniles promesas no fueron suficientemente fuertes.

«Solo un Whiskey más», pensó contemplando embelesado la somnolienta belleza de Marie Anne.

Después de todo no sería el padre más cariñoso del mundo, pero no era un irresponsable, tenía una hija que cuidar; tal como lo venía haciendo desde aquel fatídico día que la encontró llorando desconsolada —hace un poco más de seis años—, encerrada dentro de un tétrico closet.

—_Ahora, somos sólo tú y yo, mi pequeña_...—fueron las palabras que susurró esa tarde, en la frente de su hija, mientras la acunaba contra su pecho e intentaba contener dos gruesas lágrimas, con lo que ya no le quedaba de voluntad—. _Sólo tú y yo, mi pequeña Anne..._

* * *

**Bien mis hermosas! Ya voy más rápido! Espero entre hoy y mañana tambien subir el cap 4. **

**Para las que recién se integran, ¿que les parece Edward? ¿Aun lo encuentran tan malo? ¿Opiniones, dudas, preguntas?**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por la paciencia, la fidelidad y su cariño. **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos**

**Sol**

**PD: Les recuerdo de nuevo que cuando pase todo los capítulos a esta cuenta borraré el fic de la cuenta antigua, les reitero, porque he visto que me han agregado pocas y en la otra cuenta en hay 553 personas que siguen la historia y aquí muy pocas. **


	5. Capítulo 4: La forma de mi corazón

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**_Shape of my heart _— Sting**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: La forma de mi corazón**

Renée Higginbotham volvía a los Estados Unidos con el alma divida en dos: tristeza por dejar a su hija y satisfacción al tener la certeza que cada sacrificio hecho, había valido la pena y mucho más.

Día tras día, noche tras noche, mes tras mes y año tras año, desde aquella fría y lluviosa mañana, cuando arrancó de Forks con su hija de diez años tomada de la mano, con solo una maleta llena de amargos recuerdos a un destino incierto —uno que ciertamente, fue una extraordinaria aventura—, había luchado por obtener estabilidad y felicidad. Renée a sus treinta y nueve años, podía aseverar que era una mujer realizada: Su Bella era feliz.

Sonrió sintiendo que la embargaba una profunda paz. Isabella vivía en una ciudad soñada, tenía excelentes amigos y como pocas personas en el mundo, hacía lo que más amaba.

«Aunque aún le falta conocer el verdadero amor», reflexionó pensando en aquel chico, el compañero del cuerpo de baile que a Bella parecía gustarle, pero no complementarle y, en las últimas palabras que le dijo, mientras se daban un último y amoroso abrazo…

—_Sé feliz mi pequeña Bella, viniste aquí para eso. Ama, sonríe…_

Finalmente, esperando que comprendiera el mensaje, le acarició el rostro con dulzura, se elevó en la punta de los pies, le besó la frente por largos segundos, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y sonriéndole con añoranza, se alejó de Bella para volver a su vida en Las Vegas.

.

.

Copiosas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Isabella, anticipada nostalgia que no se molestó en disimular. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No había motivo para sentir vergüenza, ya extrañaba a Renée, aunque solo unos segundos atrás, había desaparecido de su vista cuando atravesó el control de seguridad del terminal intercontinental.

Un sollozo a medias escapó por sus labios, pero procuró sonreír tal como su adorada madre le había pedido.

—Adiós, mami…—musitó como despedida y resignada caminó por los eternos, blancos y cristalinos pasillos, hasta encontrar las empinadas escaleras eléctricas que la llevarían hasta el andén, por donde pasaba el tren en dirección a París.

El frío e invernal viento de la plataforma arremolinó su castaño cabello cuando divisó el primer convoy, se calzó los guantes, gorro y ajustó el abrigo, y la bailarina se preparó para ingresar al RER¹. Sus precarias finanzas no le permitían acceder a un medio de transporte más privilegiado, aunque la verdad es que tampoco le quitaba el sueño; Bella había pasado por muchas más necesidades que esa simple nimiedad. Le bastaba con encontrar un asiento individual.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Renée —a quien le faltaba un poco más de dos horas para el embarque— y sonrió de forma deslumbrante. ¡Que fantásticos días vividos! Todo gracias al poderoso ímpetu de su madre.

Después del exitoso estreno del Cascanueces y la euforia del anhelado reencuentro, Renée sorprendió a Isabella al informarle que permanecería en París hasta después del Año Nuevo; extraordinaria noticia que alegró su corazón tanto como lo asustó, ellas no acostumbraban a derrochar.

Palabras sin sentido habían escapado por su boca, incapacitada de expresar sus contrapuestos sentimientos, nerviosismo que Renée no demoró en aplacar, como siempre tozuda —característica que también adquirió la bailarina—, asegurando que permanecer por un mes con su hija en «La ciudad del amor», era un gusto que se podía dar.

—_Será nuestro regalo de Navidad…_

Fue su irrefutable argumento que no dio lugar a réplica y Bella podía confirmar con vehemencia, que Renée jamás prometería algo que no pudiese cumplir. Sin embargo ella también sabía en lo más profundo de su ser, que la verdadera razón de su madre para llevar a cabo tal esfuerzo, era que por nada del mundo se perdería el estreno de su única hija como solista, nada más y nada menos que en el prestigioso _Ballet _de la Ópera de París, aunque aquello le significara más tarde, pasar por algún apuro económico; cosa que gracias a Dios y después de tanto esmero, lo cierto es que ya no era una gran preocupación. Demasiadas insatisfacciones habían vivido, desamor, violencia, miedo, escasez, la falta de un techo y de una familia…, para que ahora un inmenso océano y miles de kilómetros, no le permitieran llegar hasta ella. Renée era una luchadora por naturaleza y, ese inmenso mar que ahora las separaba, no era más que un riachuelo entre ellas.

Así fue como ambas mujeres disfrutaron los últimos días del año, combinando agradables paseos con los rigurosos ensayos del _ballet_, además del trabajo de medio tiempo de Isabella.

Juntas recorrieron las calles de París como dos adolescentes, maravillándose de todo y nada. De los antiguos e históricos edificios, palacios, parques, museos, famosos óleos, el placer de degustar un _croissant_ en un típico café parisino, cientos de fotografías, autorretratos en la Plaza de los Pintores en Montmartre. Navidad tomando chocolate caliente, frente al cálido crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, emplazada en la acogedora sala de estar del pequeño hotel donde se alojaba Renée; despedir el Año Viejo en Los Campos Elíseos, bajo el enceguecedor y refulgente espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, una botella de _champagne_, abrazos por doquier…

Cada noche de función, ahí estuvo Renée, emocionándose hasta las lágrimas del invaluable talento de su hija, que se le asemejaba a una deidad cada vez que la veía danzar —etérea, perfecta—, y al mismo tiempo era su pequeña Bella, cuando años atrás por las tardes del lúgubre Forks, la llevaba a tomar lecciones de _ballet_ como un mero juego que le ayudase a sobrellevar, la crueldad con que la trataba su padre Charles Swan. Tomadas de la mano recorrían un largo camino, bajo la inclemente lluvia, para que al menos por algunas horas, ambas pudieran olvidar su dura realidad…

Bella suspiró con nostalgia, su mamá era una mujer única.

Los blanquecinos vagones —de rojas puertas y el contorno de las ventanas de azul—, aparecieron frente a Bella estacionándose en la grisácea plataforma, con el tradicional triquitraque del tren. La nasal voz de una mujer anunció su llegada y destino por altoparlante y al unísono se abrieron las puertas.

Bella ingresó a uno de los coches, junto con toda la gente que esperaba ir o volver a París, preguntándose cuál era la función de la mujer, si como en todas las estaciones o aeropuertos, se entendía la mitad de lo que informaban. Buscó un asiento individual, se sentó en la incómoda butaca de un chillón amarillo con gris, una campanilla anunció el cierre de puertas y comenzó el viaje.

Sus castaños ojos se perdieron a través de los cristales —a pesar de que el primer tramo era dentro del túnel—, le gustaba contemplar como mutaba el paisaje a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, al tiempo que disfrutaba del adormecedor vaivén que hacía la fricción de los vagones sobre los durmientes; sin embargo para Isabella, fue imposible deleitarse con la vista.

Por alto fueron pasando los verdes campos, las casas que cada vez se hacían menos escazas, los grafitis de todos colores y formas que adornaban las estaciones y muros que contenían los múltiples rieles, el tren que viajaba en sentido contrario que pasaba como un rápido manchón. Ahora que Renée se había ido, era otra su preocupación; una por cierto, no menor.

Dos días antes del Año Nuevo, Bella asistió a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el turno de la tarde, para encontrarse con la triste noticia que el señor Ivanov —el dueño del café— prescindiría de sus servicios. Para Vladimir, no fue fácil despedirla. Sabía que la muchacha necesitaba el trabajo y las condiciones que él le ofrecía eran excelentes, un horario flexible —Isabella iba de acuerdo a lo que los exigentes ensayos se lo permitían—, él le pagaba un salario base y el resto, ella se lo ganaba de las no despreciables propinas; ya que el café, al estar emplazado en Montmartre², este prácticamente se mantenía de los turistas.

El despido no radicó en los extraños horarios en que podía asistir, mucho menos en la calidad de su trabajo, solo fue un problema de presupuesto. La deprimida economía de Europa, sumando a los altos costos de los insumos y del arriendo del local, llevó a Vladimir a tomar la lamentable decisión y para no ser injusto, despidió a su empleada más nueva, para mala suerte de la bailarina, esa era ella.

Perder el trabajo era un escenario por el cual Bella no podía atravesar, la media beca ganada para estudiar en París, después de haber estudiado un año en la Universidad de Nevada, no le era suficiente para mantenerse. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo empleo con urgencia, uno que tuviera un jefe tan bueno y compresivo como el señor Ivanov.

Por otro lado, sabía que la búsqueda no sería fácil y pronto la escasez comenzaría a gobernar sus días, sin embargo por nada del mundo le pediría ayuda a Renée. Isabella consideraba que ya era hora de que se las arreglase por su cuenta, no quería ser su constante preocupación —razón por la cual no fue capaz de confesarle su desventura—, su madre tenía derecho a comenzar a disfrutar de la vida, se lo había ganado con creces.

«Además debe pagar la casa», sumó la muchacha otro argumento a su decisión, recordando la anhelada propiedad que Renée hace solo un año logró adquirir, después de tantos años de ahorro y haber vivido en un sinfín de particulares y extraños lugares. Tráileres, áticos, pequeñas habitaciones… Viviendas que con el paso de los años se fueron tornando más tradicionales y, a pesar de los constantes cambios, su mamá las convirtió en un maravilloso hogar.

Inmersa en sus atribulados pensamientos y determinada en aprovechar al máximo su día libre para encontrar el mentado trabajo, Isabella no se percató cuando el tren ya se encontraba en París. Miró el mapa que mostraba las estaciones —emplazado arriba de las puertas del vagón—, con miedo de haberse pasado, gracias al cielo, su parada era la próxima.

.

.

A la misma hora en la Torre First, alto rascacielos emplazado en La Défense, moderno barrio de negocios situado al oeste de París, Edward Cullen se debatía en rechazar, por primera vez, la importante petición de su mentor. Diseñar modernos edificios, no era su verdadera pasión, sin embargo, era uno de los mejores en hacerlo. A Edward, solo le parecían una enorme mole de cristal, hormigón y acero, y aunque se esforzaba en crearlos amigables y autosustentables con el medio ambiente, era algo que no deseaba seguir haciendo.

Edward soñaba con históricos y góticos edificios, los que deseaba embellecer y restaurar —negocio que por supuesto no era rentable y muy pocas empresas invertían en hacerlo—, no participar en la construcción de un moderno y temático casino.

—Edward, ¿escuchas lo que estoy diciendo? —preguntó Garrett Vulturi, presidente de Vulturi Construction.

El arquitecto soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó de dibujar en el blanco papel que tenía frente a él, levantó la vista para encontrase con la mirada afable del hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de su gran escritorio, y a quien consideraba como su segundo padre.

—Sí —contestó lacónico evaluando sus posibilidades.

«No puedo decirle que no a Garrett», articuló en su mente, pensando que lo que menos quería era viajar a Las Vegas.

Pero, ¿cómo negarse?

Gran parte del profesional que era Edward, se lo debía a él y a su hermano Caius, ellos le habían brindado una oportunidad de trabajo en un momento de su vida, cuando todo era dolor, caos y necesitaba dinero, tanto como aire para respirar. Y ahora Garrett, al igual que siempre, estaba depositando toda su confianza en él, al ponerlo al frente de tan importante proyecto.

Así había sido desde que se conocieron, cuando Edward tenía dieciocho juveniles años, y era un aventajado estudiante de arquitectura de primer año y Garrett Vulturi, su profesor en la universidad.

—¿Por qué no mandas a Emmett? —sugirió de todos modos, pensando en que su mejor amigo, también estaba altamente calificado para encargarse del proyecto.

—¿Emmett? —Garrett cuestionó extrañado, frunció el ceño y observó a Edward con sus penetrantes ojos negros—. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene distraído, hijo? Emmett está en Río de Janeiro, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Eh… Sí, cierto… —musitó contrariado y recriminó mentalmente su olvido.

Sobre todo después de la festiva llamada que recibió por parte de Emmett, para el Año Nuevo desde la carioca ciudad. Primero, deseó felicidad para él y Marie Anne, luego se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos, que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y le juró que se casaría con ella.

Edward sonrió sin gracia, recordando el enamorado postulado de su colega y único amigo. Emmett encontraba a la mujer de su vida cada dos semanas, por lo que lo más probable es que cuando estuviera de vuelta en Francia, olvidaría a su nueva conquista y con rapidez se haría de otra, con la que obviamente, también se querría casar.

Para Garrett no pasó desapercibido el alicaído estado de ánimo que tenía su discípulo.

—Edward, ¿sucedió algo especial esta última semana que estás tan distraído? —tanteó con precaución, a sabiendas que al arquitecto no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, ni en el trabajo ni en ninguna parte, aunque las pocas veces que lo hacía, ese acontecimiento solo ocurría con Garrett.

Como siempre, Edward guardó silencio.

La fiestas que Garrett Vulturi y su esposa Katrina brindaban cada diciembre, eran famosas en su círculo social, celebraciones a las que por supuesto estuvieron invitados Edward y Marie Anne. La pareja sentía mucho más que simple aprecio por el joven padre y su hija, sin embargo al igual que cada año, Edward se excusó aludiendo que pasarían Navidad y Noche Vieja en casa de los sus padres; disculpa que Garrett no comprendía ya que estaba al tanto que su ambiente familiar no era agradable para él.

Edward tomó el lápiz de mina —que dejó encima del escritorio— y de nuevo comenzó a trazar líneas, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba dibujando. Las fiestas de fin de año, no fueron gran cosa para él.

La Navidad estuvo centrada en Anne, que al ser el único infante en casa, la consintió hasta al punto de llegar a contratar un Papá Noel, hecho que provocó una monumental pelea con Esme, quien no estuvo de acuerdo en crear la infantil quimera en la pequeña. Molestia que a Edward poco le importó, la vida de Anne junto a él, ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para que su mezquina abuela quisiera negarle vivir —gracias a un estúpido y demasiado racional postulado—, sus ilusiones de niña.

Edward estaba convencido que cumplir los sueños de infantiles de su hija, era lo único que podía brindarle de manera adecuada y, para ello se esforzaba trabajando día a día, incluso desde antes que Anne llegara a la vida. Ver sus ojitos verdes, emocionados, brillando de felicidad, sus pequeñas manos tapando sus rosados labios, que incrédulos formaron una perfecta «o» cuando vio al barbudo hombre de traje rojo, fue para Edward su regalo de navidad, no necesitaba más.

El Año Nuevo, no tuvo mayor diferencia.

Luego de la festiva cena y de abrazar de mala gana a su familia tras la doceava campanada, Edward tomó en brazos a su somnolienta hija y juntos volvieron a la soledad de su hogar, sin beber una copa de _champagne_, ni participar de las tradicionales supersticiones que a él le parecían una estupidez. Caso omiso hizo a las súplicas de Alice y Tanya —la hija de la empleada de la casa, Carmen; joven que Esme, criaba desde los cinco años, como si fuera propia—, para que se fuesen de fiesta. Incluso Esme y Carlisle se ofrecieron para cuidar de Anne, así Edward, podría salir a divertirse con sus hermanas. Favor al cual se negó en rotundo, como siempre.

Edward no recordaba la última vez que salió a bailar y, aunque en el fondo de su corazón era algo que le gustaba hacer y que por lo demás deseaba, suponía que haría un gran ridículo; sus pasos de baile, estarían por completo pasados de moda. Había bailado muy pocas veces cuando era adolescente y con la única mujer que lo hizo, fue con Lili.

Tampoco estaba de ánimo para confraternizar con Jasper, el recién estrenado novio de su pequeña hermana; no quería asumir que ella ya era adulta y podía darse el lujo de salir con quien quisiera. Aunque el verdadero motivo de su reticencia era que lo consumían los celos. No quería compartir el amor de Alice con semejante idiota, lo detestaba, al punto de bautizarlo con el despectivo apodo de «Billy Elliot³».

Quizá la única razón que lo tentó por un momento en aceptar la invitación, fue para sacar de quicio a Esme, que como era de esperar, no estaba conforme con la elección de novio que hizo su hija menor. Aun así, los motivos no le parecieron poderosos, ni suficientes como para participar de una noche de juerga, incapaz de ver que le hacía falta relajarse y permitirse ser el adolescente que alguna vez fue.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Garrett…—contestó finalmente para no ser desconsiderado, sin querer dar mayores detalles o más bien, con terror de no convertir en certeza, la imagen que en verdad rondaba en sus pensamientos hace ya, más de tres semanas.

Garrett Vulturi, contempló con detención al joven que tenía sentado frente a él, sin creer una mísera palabra de la escueta explicación. Edward estaba extraño, mucho más desinteresado y retraído que de costumbre, por lo que sin dudarlo volvió a la carga—: Edward, si ha pasado algo y necesitas hablar…

—Entonces, ¿Las Vegas? —El joven lo cortó de inmediato, al avizorar el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. Soltó el lápiz, se irguió en el asiento, entrelazó sus manos de largos dedos encima del escritorio y, adquiriendo el tono adecuado para el profesional que era, aceptó diciendo—: ¿Cuándo debo estar allá?

—El miércoles —informó Garrett resoplando rendido, al ver que otra vez, no había tenido éxito en ayudar al muchacho, al cual quería como a un hijo.

—Bien… —aprobó con una falsa sonrisa estampada en los labios, pensando en la lista de requerimientos de los nuevos clientes y miles de otros que al instante vinieron a su mente, trabajólicos pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de su secretaria.

—¿Señor, Cullen?

La voz de Emily, que sonó preocupada por el otro lado del auricular, no pasó desapercibida para Edward, adivinando con certeza qué es lo que ocurría. Ella solo ocupaba esa entonación, cada vez que lo llamaban del colegio de su hija.

—¿Otra vez tengo que ir a retirar a Marie Anne? —gruñó convencido de que no necesitaba mayor explicación.

—Sí —fue todo lo que la mujer dijo y ambos dieron por terminada la conversación.

—¡Maldición! —masculló, restregando su cansino semblante con ambas manos, preguntándose en qué nuevo lío se había metido la pequeña traviesa.

Era el primer día de clases de vuelta de las vacaciones y Anne ya estaba dando problemas.

«¡Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana!», pensó conteniendo su furia buscando las llaves del auto, la billetera y los guantes en el cajón del escritorio. Una vez que los obtuvo de un ágil movimiento se puso de pie, tomó el abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de su mullido asiento y dirigiéndose a Garrett dijo—: Lo siento, ya sabes que la situación de Anne es complicada y es algo que escapa de mis manos, ¿podemos ver los detalles del proyecto más tarde? Estaré de vuelta apenas pueda.

—Escapa de tus manos, porque tú no quieres hacerte cargo —soltó Garrett, cuando Edward se dirigía a la salida a grandes zancadas, prácticamente dejando una estela de viento, logrando que el papel que dibujaba, cayera al piso.

Fue inaguantable para Garrett lograr contenerse frente a la situación que cada vez, se tornaba más frecuente. No es que le molestara que Edward dejara el trabajo, para hacerse cargo de la niña. Lo que en verdad le molestaba, era que Edward ignoraba esta situación, tomándola siempre como una fechoría más y no viendo el trasfondo real: El motivo de las travesuras de la pequeña, eran solo para llamar la atención de su padre. Garrett Vulturi estaba tan convencido ello, que era capaz hasta de apostar la cabeza.

Edward estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando las duras palabras lo hicieron girarse con violencia, se devolvió dos pasos y enfrentó al hombre que continuaba sentado muy tranquilo, sin inmutarse por la impulsiva reacción.

—¿No quiero hacerme cargo? —preguntó dolido hasta la médula de escuchar esas acusaciones de la boca de su mentor.

Él menos que nadie, podía reprocharle algo como eso.

—Edward, no me mal entiendas…, lo que quise decir es que…

—¡¿No quiero hacerme cargo?! —Repitió con la voz quebrada y enfurecida, apretó los puños a sus costados, hasta que los nudillos se tornaron traslucidos—. ¡Bien sabes qué eso es lo que vengo haciendo, desde los diecisiete jodidos años! ¡Solo! ¡Sin apoyo de nadie, más que de mi abuela Marie Anne! ¡Malditamente solo desde que Lili…! —guardó silencio incapaz de repetir las palabras y exasperado, apretó el puente de su nariz en un pobre intento de calmarse—. Ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlo. Nos vemos más tarde —sentenció y como un huracán salió por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Garrett ni siquiera se dio por aludido por el lapidario comentario, sabía que las duras expresiones no iban dirigidas hacia él. Con atención miró el papel que descansaba en la alfombra, se puso de pie y lo recogió lamentado la forma en que reprochó a Edward, su manera de actuar; evidentemente, no había sido sutil. Sus rojizas cejas se alzaron sorprendidas y sus negros ojos contemplaron los finos trazos con esperanzador destello, al ver que en el albo pliego, estaba dibujado el perfil de una bella mujer y unas zapatillas de _ballet_.

«¿Será ella el motivo por el cual, estás tan distraído?».

.

.

Edward llegó hasta su auto, en el mismo estado de furia que salió de la oficina, accionó el mando de las llaves para abrir las puertas, se montó en el Volvo plateado —regalo de su abuela Marie Anne, poco antes de cumplir los dieciocho años—, lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento manejando a toda velocidad, mientras las tranquilizadoras notas de _Shape of my heart_ de Sting, comenzaban a sonar.

Esa canción le gustaba, se identificaba prácticamente a cabalidad por las inteligentes y metafóricas frases, sentía que en eso se convirtió su vida: en un juego al mejor postor. Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que había dentro de su adolorido corazón. Inspiró profundo, intentado armonizar su respiración a los melancólicos compases y así olvidar el desagradable momento vivido; no podía llegar como un energúmeno a enfrentar a la directora de Anne.

Condujo por las atestadas calles de París, pensando en qué embrollo se habrá metido su pequeña hija. ¿Qué explicación le daría a la hermana Sulpicia para que no la suspendiera? Suspender a una niña de seis años por alguna travesura, la que fuera, le parecía excesivo. Lamentablemente, ese era el castigo preferido de la religiosa.

Luego de cuarenta minutos estuvo a las afueras de París, estacionando el Volvo en el aparcamiento de: «La Masionnette», colegio privado para señoritas. Bajó del auto, se puso el abrigo, los guantes y se encaminó hacia al antiguo edificio, que alguna vez fue un convento. Recorrió los largos y desiertos pasillos, que bien conocía —Edward venía al menos una vez al mes—, directo a la oficina de la madre superiora, sin poder maravillarse con la arquitectura del inmueble como le hubiese gustado. No estaba allí para eso, por el minuto, su única preocupación era Anne o mejor dicho, la de siempre.

Cuando llegó al final del largo corredor —donde sus sonoros pasos se le asemejaron al molesto tic tac, que dicta la espera para la pena de muerte—, y entró en blanca estancia, antesala al despacho de la directora, se encontró con la siguiente imagen: Sor Renata, la secretaria de Sulpicia, estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio afanada en unos papeles y en las sillas que rodeaban la sala de espera, aguardaban dos niñas. Sus piececitos se balanceaban de atrás a adelante, debido a que no alcanzaban el piso, unos enfurruñados pucheros adornaban sus rosados labios. Una estaba más magullada que la otra, gracias a Dios, esa no era Anne.

—¡Papi! —exclamó al ver la alta figura de Edward. Se paró de un salto y corrió para abrazarlo por las piernas, todo lo que sus delgados brazos le permitieron—. Te dije que vendría mi papi —reprochó mirando a Kim, su compañerita de clase y triunfante le sacó la lengua.

Kim al ver la burla se cruzó de brazos e hizo un divertido mohín, y Edward cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, algo incómodo ante tan efusiva muestra de afecto. La manera en que su hija lo amaba, le estremecía el corazón.

«No me la merezco», se reprochó, queriendo acariciarle el dorado cabello y besar su precioso rostro, tristemente como siempre se contuvo, aclaró la garganta e inquirió—: Marie Anne Cullen, ¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste ahora?

Su aterciopelada voz sonó cansada, estaba harto de hablar con la madre superiora, gracias a las travesuras descabelladas de su hija, tanto, que sentía que ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para molestarse con ella o si quiera regañarla, todo lo que le decía o los castigos que le imponía, parecían no surtir efecto.

«Espero que ahora no tenga que comprar peces, ratas y ranas o algo peor», pensó recordando que la última fechoría, fue el subversivo intento de emancipación para semejantes animalejos.

La pequeña Anne al escuchar la cansina voz de su padre y avizorando el eventual castigo, sintió como aumentaron los latidos de su corazón, que inclementes comenzaron a golpear contra su pecho; esa vez, nada de lo que pasó era su culpa. Levantó el rostro de muñeca, que escondía a la altura de la cintura en el negro abrigo de Edward, para encararlo con sus hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su progenitor, anegados de lágrimas.

—Papi, ¡es que yo, no…!

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —saludó la novicia acercándose hasta ellos e interrumpiendo a Marie Anne—. Creo que la persona más adecuada para explicarle lo que aconteció en el teatro, es la madre Sulpicia y la profesora de danza, Heidi Valcourt. También estamos esperando a la señora Newton, para que todos en conjunto, arreglen este problema. Tome asiento por favor.

—Buenos días, hermana —gruñó Edward y le dio una mirada envenenada por su impertinencia—. Y yo, siento decirle, como todas las veces que aparezco por aquí, que primero que todo escucharé la versión de mi hija. Luego usted, la hermana Sulpicia o la famosa señorita Valcourt, me podrán contar lo que se les antoje. Con respecto a las opiniones de la señora Newton, esas no me interesan.

La monja dio un respingo frente a la soez respuesta y lamentó intentar hacer entrar en razón, al joven señor Cullen. Siempre era lo mismo con él, aparentemente castigaba a la niña, pero en el fondo la consentía, al siempre enmendar sus errores. Se giró sobre sus talones y acompañada del frufrú de su áspero y azabache hábito, volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

Después de desestimar olímpicamente las peticiones de la novicia, la atención de Edward volvió a Marie Anne, la tomó del mentón con suavidad para mirarla directo a los ojos y la instó a continuar:

—¿Entonces? —Edward frunció el ceño al ver el sonrosado cardenal, que comenzaba a amoratarse bajo el ojo derecho de su pequeña.

La niña lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas, se soltó de su agarre y corrió al asiento donde estuvo sentada. A los pies de este, descansaba su mochila de Hello Kitty, la abrió y revolvió el interior, mientras Edward la observaba con atención. Su trenzado cabello era un desastre, la blanca malla de gimnasia completamente empolvada y el rosado tutú prendando a su cintura, estaba hecho girones. Era evidente que Marie Anne había peleado con Kim y precisamente, no como una señorita.

Luego de unos segundos, la pequeña volvió junto a su padre con una tarjeta en las manos, Edward la tomó y no pudo contener la sonrisa que tiró de la comisura de sus labios, al ver que estaba hecha por Anne. En la portada ambos figuraban sonrientes y tomados de la mano, Edward era muy alto y ella diminuta. El arquitecto se maravilló un momento con el dibujo, era evidente que su hija había adquirido su talento. El interior de la invitación estaba escrito con lápiz de tinta de todos colores, con la temblorosa letra de un infante que recién aprende a escribir, la hora y el día de la nueva presentación de _ballet_: veinte de enero, a las siete de la tarde.

Edward miró a su hija, quien seguía conteniendo su tristeza, sin comprender, entonces la pequeña no aguantó más y, soltando sus lágrimas que veloces resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas, dijo sollozando—: ¡Kim, es mala! Me molesta porque…

—Te molesta porque…

—Porque… porque… ¡Porque mamá está en el cielo! —gritó finalmente abrazando de nuevo a Edward y escondiendo el rostro en su abrigo—. ¡Kim dice que no tengo mamá que venga a verme bailar! —Su vocecita dolida de niña sonó amortiguada debido a la tela y su cuerpo se convulsionó debido al fuerte llanto.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Edward impresionado de lo sádica que podía a llegar a ser una niña de seis años. Malvada criatura, que aún tenía instalado el enfurruñado puchero en sus labios y continuaba cruzada de brazos, balanceando los pies.

Edward deseó desintegrarla con la mirada. Para él no era novedad que en todos los colegios existían niños abusivos, pero llegar al punto de burlarse de una pequeña porque no tenía madre, eso era rebasar todos los límites. Sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón, no era justo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su hija.

«Cuanto lamento no poder darte una mami», pensó angustiado solidarizando con los acongojados sentimientos de Anne, angustia que aumentó un nivel más cuando ella agregó—: ¡Y dijo que tú no me quieres, porque jamás vienes por mí y jamás vienes a las presentaciones de _ballet_!

Con eso terminó de darle la estocada final.

«¡Maldita niña del demonio!», rugió en su mente, preso de una incontenible furia, tenía ganas de agarrar a la perversa cría, recostarla en sus piernas y nalguearla hasta que aprendiera a no ser cruel o quizás, cocer esos labios —que aún mantenían el puchero—, para que nunca más se mofara de niñas huérfanas e indefensas. Justicieras intenciones que con rapidez se esfumaron, cuando la fecha de la presentación hizo eco en su cabeza y pensó mortificado, que tal vez, aún estaría en Las Vegas.

—Oh, Dios, Anne…—musitó atormentado, deseando remediar de alguna forma, el dolor que experimentaba su hija.

Para Edward, estaba clara la razón porque Anne se había peleado a golpes con Kim, no necesitaba más explicaciones y, aunque la violencia no le parecía la manera adecuada que encontró la pequeña para remediar sus problemas, su hija estaba sufriendo tanto por la falta de una madre y por culpa de sus constantes ausencias, que ni siquiera le pasó por la mente regañarla. Esa vez, aunque lo lamentara más tarde, haría todo lo contrario, bajaría la permanente barrera que mantenía entre Anne y él.

La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó fuerte, con todo el amor que fue capaz de expresarle en ese férreo abrazo y enterró el rostro en su cabello, aspirando el delicioso perfume a bebé, el mismo que lo ayudó a dormir por las noches cuando Lili ya no estaba, y recostaba a su bebita de solo meses sobre su pecho.

—Papi…—balbuceó entre llantos la niña, aprisionándole el cuello con sus bracitos.

—No llores, Anne —pidió con voz suave intentando calmarla y le despejó la frente de los dorados mechones que escaparon de su trenzado moño—. Vamos a secar esas lágrimas…

Edward caminó con su hija aun en sus brazos, recogió la mochila del piso y desaparecieron por la puerta del baño, cuando un desagradable y nasal chillido se escuchó—: ¡¿Qué monstruo dejó en este estado a mi bebé?!

—La señora Newton —musitó Anne, con sus ojitos verdes llenos de terror y se estremeció, cuando Edward la sentó en el mueble del lavado.

—Monstruo… —Edward masculló cabreado, se sacó los guantes, los guardó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y abrió el grifo del lavamanos—. Cuando salgamos del baño, ya va ver esa señora quien es el monstruo… —sentenció más para él que para Anne, comenzando a lavar las manos de la pequeña con delicadeza.

Una vez que estas estuvieron limpias, siguió con su enrojecida y respingona nariz ocupando unos _kleenex,_ que se preocupaba que Anne siempre cargara en la mochila, luego lavó su hermoso rostro, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar el moretón. Amorosas acciones que Anne, miraba completamente enamorada del gruñón de su padre. Cualquier muestra de amor, por más nimia que fuera, calentaba el corazón de la pequeña.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Edward por el cardenal, después de secar su carita, comenzando a buscar un cepillo dentro del rosado bolso.

Anne negó con frenesí, hipnotizada con el actuar de su papá.

Al ver que su hija ya estaba más tranquila y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer la inmensa tristeza que inundaba sus ojos, curioso preguntó—: Anne, ¿en dónde aprendiste arreglar los problemas a golpes? —Comenzó a desarmar la larga y dorada trenza, lucubrando que quizá, la inapropiada acción la había aprendido en un programa de televisión.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron enormes y de nuevo su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido; aquella pregunta, no se la esperaba. Apretó sus rosados labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Anne —advirtió Edward y ella volvió a negar, mientras él comenzaba a desenredarle el cabello—. Vamos hija, tienes que decírmelo antes de que entremos a hablar con la hermana Sulpicia. Si no, ¿cómo voy a defenderte?

—¿No te vas a enojar? —Tanteó la niña en un tono malditamente adorable.

Edward suspiró rendido y derretido por completo. A esta interacción es a la que le tenía terror. Cuando Marie Anne se ponía en ese plan, era idéntica a Lili, tan idéntica que pasar tiempo junto a ella era una condena, pero a la vez una dulce agonía, un delicioso dolor imposible de resistir y contra el cual, luchaba día a día.

—No —afirmó suspirando de nuevo, bajó a la niña del mueble del lavado y la puso de espaldas a él, para comenzar a trenzarle el cabello.

Por supuesto, como todo hombre, Edward no era un experto en hacer elaborados peinados, pero se manejaba bastante bien haciendo coletas y trenzas. Después de todo, aunque muchos lo enjuiciaran y pensaran que era un mal nacido con su hija, llevaba un poco más de seis años cuidándola y los primeros cuatro, no tuvo el dinero suficiente como para proveerle una nana. ¿Qué pensaban todo esos desalmados que les gustaba hablar demás, sin saber la verdad? ¿Qué la niña se había cuidado por generación espontánea?

—Fue tía Alice —confesó la pequeña, mirando embelesada a través del espejo, como su papá la peinaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron incrédulos y sus miradas se encontraron—. No me jod… —se detuvo _ipso-facto_, al ver que se le iba a escapar una grosería, carraspeó y rectificando su error advirtió—: No juegues conmigo, señorita.

A Anne se le escapó una risita.

«¡Mierda! ¡Le he dicho mil veces a Alice que no le enseñe porquerías a mi hija!».

—¿Cuándo? —exigió saber, anudando el final de la larga trenza con una gomita para el pelo, giró a la niña para encararla, puso sus grandes manos en los delgados hombros de Anne e intentó bajar su rostro a la altura del de ella.

Anne contempló a su papá como si fuera un gigante.

—Cuando fuiste a…—frunció el ceño, intentando recordar—…a ¿Tublín?

—Dublín —corrigió Edward, recordando que estuvo en Irlanda los primeros días de diciembre.

«¡Demonios!¡Fue hace un jodido mes!», rugió en su mente, molesto porque nadie le había informado de esto.

—Papi, tía Ali…

—¿Sabes qué, Anne? —Cortó el discurso de la pequeña, intentando contener su ira, comenzaba a cabrearse monumentalmente—. No me expliques nada. Esto me lo va a explicar, tu tía Alice —dictó sin querer escuchar nada más. Resopló cansado y tomó el puente de su nariz por unos segundos para intentar calmarse.

Para Edward, por el minuto, no era necesario enterarse de los pormenores, ya se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado y estaba harto que le escondieran las cosas que sucedían con Anne, cuando él no estaba. Guardó con saña las cosas que había ocupado dentro de la rosada mochila, la cerró, la colgó en su hombro derecho y tomando de la mano a su hija, salieron del baño.

Desde la sala de espera, se escuchaban los molestos gritos de Jessica Newton, atenuados por la puerta de la oficina de la hermana superiora.

—Señor Cullen, lo están esperando… —dijo Sor Renata levantándose del asiento y con rapidez, corrió para abrir la puerta del despacho de la directora.

—¡Mire nada más, como ha quedado mi bebé! —Fue lo primero que se oyó cuando la puerta estuvo abierta.

—Edward Cullen —informó la novicia desde el umbral.

—Que pase —la voz serena y ceremoniosa de Sulpicia, se escuchó en respuesta.

Con paso calmo, como si la situación no le afectara en lo más mínimo, o casi como si fuera a tomar el té con la hermana superiora, Edward entró en la dirección acompañado de Anne, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actuación o más bien, recobrando su usual fachada: seguro, imponente, acompañado de su patentada sonrisa ladina, aquella que usaba cuando quería conseguir el mundo o una rápida conquista.

Claro que en esa ocasión, lo único que deseaba era que Anne no se ganara una suspensión y aunque sabía que la patentada sonrisa con la monja poco servía, quizá sí ayudaría para aplacar los ánimos de la sulfurada señora Newton y suponía que también de Heidi Valcuort.

—Sulpicia —saludó haciendo un educado asentimiento para la hermana superiora, que impertérrita y de manos entrelazadas, se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio.

Edward recorrió la pulcra habitación con la mirada.

De pie junto a la religiosa había una joven alta y esbelta, de cabello caoba, facciones finas y ojos celestes como el cielo, vestía ropa deportiva, evidentemente ella era la profesora de _ballet_. La niña del demonio yacía muy regia sobre las piernas de su madre, mujer de unos cuarenta años, bastante subida de peso, de tez blanca, pelo crespo y castaño, recogido en una desordenada coleta; ambas ocupaban uno de los sitiales que enfrentaban el gran pupitre de la directora.

Tal como Edward esperaba, Heidi y Jessica, lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—Por favor, toma asiento, Edward…—ofreció Sulpicia, indicando el sillón vacío.

Edward miró el mueble con desprecio pensando que ni en un millón de años se sentaría junto a la regordeta mujer, eso lo haría ver débil y le sería difícil imponer su postura, más aun con Anne sentada sobre sus piernas, por lo que educado rehusó—: No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme de pie.

Respuesta que sacó del estado de estupor a la señora Newton, que indignada refunfuñó—: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Yo vine hasta aquí para arreglar el problema con el Señor Cullen, no con el hermano mayor del monstruo que le pegó a mi bebé!

Los gritos de Jessica hicieron que Anne soltara la mano de Edward y asustada se aferrara a una de sus piernas. Edward a su vez, gruñó molesto y se mordió la lengua, para no largarle alguna grosería a la histérica mujer. Su mente con rapidez trabajó en una pesadez, una que sabía todas las mujeres de este mundo aborrecían. Humectó sus labios, miró a la mujer directo a los ojos y sonriéndole coqueto, insolente lanzó―: Gracias por lo de joven, señora Newton… Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, yo pensé que usted era la abuela de niña…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Jessica, estupefacta y ofendida al máximo.

—Mantengamos la calma por favor…—pidió Sulpicia al ver que los ánimos dentro de la oficina comenzaban a caldearse.

Y Edward mantendría la calma, sin embargo, lo que logró la señora Newton al tratarlo de crío, era que perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía. No estaba dispuesto, por ningún motivo a escuchar la reprimenda de Sulpicia, ni de nadie. Edward impondría su punto de vista, por lo que sin darle tiempo a la hermana superiora de exponer los hechos expresó:

—Sulpicia —alzó su aterciopelada voz, para captar la atención de todas las mujeres dentro de la habitación—, no entiendo para qué nos has reunido, es evidente que las niñas han peleado y creo que no hay nada que decir al respecto, sobre todo porque no me interesa escuchar lo que tenga que decir la señora esta —indicó mirando a Jessica—, mucho menos la señorita Valcourt, que gracias a lo incompetente que es como educadora, incapaz de manejar una pelea de un par de niñas de seis años, Marie Anne tiene un horrible cardenal bajo el ojo derecho, que se pondrá morado.

»Cuando llego aquí, por la supuesta maldad que hizo mi hija, ¿con qué me encuentro? A Anne hecha un desastre, golpeada, sucia, despeinada y llorosa, y a esta odiosa mujer, vociferando como mula que han maltratado al pequeño súcubo que tiene por hija, cuando la única afectada aquí es Marie Anne, por las horribles burlas que profirió esta niña contra ella. ¿O dígame señora Newton? ¿Le parece bien que Kim se mofe cruelmente de Anne, porque su mamá está muerta? —interpeló Edward a la mujer, alzando una ceja y dándole una mirada asesina.

Jessica Newton, se encogió en el asiento, ante los ojos verdes que la fulminaban, empero intimidada, de todos modos se defendió—: ¡No es cierto! Mi bebé, es incapaz de decir algo como eso.

—Y ahora me dirá que Anne, le pegó a Kim porque tenía ganas —Edward la acusó con sorna.

—Seguro —aseveró altiva la gordinflona y recuperando la compostura agregó—: Que se puede esperar de una niña sin…—de inmediato calló. Como siempre le ocurría, llevada por la pasión, había hablado de más.

Dichos que a pesar de su silencio, no pasaron inadvertidos para Edward, ni para nadie.

«Maldita, bruja», pensó Edward y cerró los ojos un momento para contener la retahíla de insultos, que estaban a punto de escapar por sus labios. Inspiró y exhaló un par de veces, y se concentró en continuar exponiendo su punto.

—Sulpicia, ¿qué explicación me darás ahora, después de escuchar lo que se le ha escapado a esta mujer? Si me permites darte un consejo, yo despediría a esta incompetente —ordenó refiriéndose a Heidi—, que lo más probable es que te siga dando problemas. Ahora, con respecto a esta horrible señora y su hija, ¡exijo que sean expulsadas de inmediato! Pago una suma exorbitante a este colegio, como para que mi hija tenga que venir a soportar abusos, por parte de una de sus compañeritas. Está claro que el proceso de selección, no fue el adecuado con la familia Newton.

Edward hizo una pausa a su discurso, para evaluar por unos segundos si debía agregar lo que pasaba por su mente. Era un comentario insolente, pero quizá valía la pena la osadía, todos los recursos servían para que no suspendieran a Anne. Observó a la hermana superiora y arriesgándolo todo soltó:

—Por cierto, Sulpicia… —una sonrisa canalla se formó en sus labios al recordar lo irrisorio que le parecía que Irina y ella fuesen hermanas—. Irina, te manda saludos…

La monja de apariencia imperturbable, se removió incómoda en el asiento, al escuchar el nombre de su casquivana hermana menor. «Niño insolente», pensó, ya que ella estaba más que enterada, de la impúdica relación que mantenía Irina con Edward. Carraspeó, para pasar el sinsabor del comentario, entendiendo el mensaje subliminal del joven padre y expresó conciliadora—: Tampoco hay que ponernos extremistas, Edward. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—¡¿Segunda oportunidad, para qué?! ¡¿Para que esta niña vuelva a ofender a Anne cuando le plazca?! Porque está claro que no aprenderá, es cosa nada más de ver a la madre. Tampoco quiero que una inepta como esta —dijo con la mirada clavada en Heidi— esté durante el día a cargo de mi hija.

Después de aquel lapidario comentario, Sulpicia concluyó: «Tendré que disminuir los cuatro días de suspensión a uno». Sin embargo sin querer dar su brazo a torcer contestó—: Pero Edward, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo que lo que Anne hizo, tampoco es un comportamiento digno de una señorita.

Edward apretó los dientes y cuadró la mandíbula, eso era algo que no podía rebatir.

—Entonces, ¿la suspenderás?

—Las suspenderé —corrigió Sulpicia—. A Marie Anne, sólo por un día y a Kim Newton por una semana.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Jessica, sin poderlo creer—. ¡Pero si mi bebé no hizo nada!

—Bien —masculló Edward cabreado y le dio una mirada envenenada a la gritona mujer—. Entonces, ¿un día?

—Un día, Edward. Y no hay vuelta atrás.

Edward asintió disconforme, sin embargo pensando que un día, era nada en comparación a una semana. Tomó a Anne en brazos y antes de dejar la dirección, sin poder contenerse, dio un paso hacia Jessica Newton, intimidante se cernió sobre ella y amenazó:

—La próxima vez que este pequeño súcubo, que usted hace llamar hija le ponga una mano encima a mi Anne, la ofenda o se burle de ella por no tener madre, la zurra que usted no es capaz de darle, para enseñarle a no ser una alimaña insensible, se la daré yo.

Y sin decir más, salió del despacho de Sulpicia dando un fuerte portazo, molesto al máximo, por no haber logrado la expulsión de Kim y el despido de Heidi Valcourt, pero también, sintiendo un enorme dolor. Era la primera vez que se burlaban de Anne por no tener madre y rogaba el cielo, porque fuese la última; su pequeña hija, no tenía la culpa de los crueles designios del destino.

Al abandonar el colegio, al contrario de los atribulados sentimientos de Edward, el corazoncito de Anne, palpitaba de felicidad. Ya no se sentía triste, esa mañana su padre, que usualmente la regañaba y la castigaba, era su héroe.

.

.

Faltaba media hora para el medio día, cuando Edward y Anne, atravesaron el umbral de su imponente vivienda, lo que jamás imaginó el arquitecto, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, menos después de haber pasado una monumental rabia, es que al llegar a esta, se encontraría con un desastre mucho peor.

Cinco maletas descansaban en medio del vestíbulo y una muy, pero muy enojada Zafrina, esperaba sentada en una de las poltronas Luis XV, emplazadas en el elegante recibidor. Circunspecta y con la espalda erguida, le dio una mirada furiosa a Anne, quien de inmediato se escondió detrás de su padre, sabiendo de antemano qué pasaría.

Aunque para Edward, este hecho era una situación recurrente, esperanzando en que fuera otra por completo distinta preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que hacen todas estás maletas aquí, Zafrina?

—¿Qué no es claro? —contestó furibunda—. ¡Renuncio!

«¡No, otra vez! —Pensó frustrado y se refregó el rostro con sus grandes manos, hasta llegar a jalarse el cabello—. ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora, Anne?!».

¿Cómo iba a castigar a la pequeña, después de lo vivido en el colegio? Si bien, eran dos situaciones abismalmente distintas, no podía defenderla y a la media hora castigarla, así la pobre niña no entendería nada. Las únicas palabras que vinieron a su cabeza antes de explotar fueron—: Marie Anne, vete a tu cuarto. ¡Ahora!

La pequeña traviesa, que bien sabía la colosal fechoría que había cometido, dio un respingo y con sus pequeños pies, de inmediato corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene! —agregó Edward, cuando la pequeña iba por la mitad de la escalera, luego dirigiéndose a la niñera dijo—: Zafrina, ¿podríamos conversar más calmados en mi oficina por favor?

—Lo siento señor Cullen, diga lo que me diga renuncio, lo que ha ocurrido, terminó con la poca paciencia que me quedaba con su hija. ¡Ya no la aguanto más! —exclamó ofuscada y se puso de pie.

—Después de usted…

Sin prestar atención a su molestia, Edward hizo un educado ademán, instando a la mujer a caminar en dirección a su despacho, cosa que ella hizo, metiendo la cartera debajo del brazo y haciendo un violento desprecio.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué atrocidad habrá hecho ahora?», Edward especuló caminado detrás de la niñera.

¿Qué es lo que haría si no lograba revertir su decisión? Llamar a la agencia de niñeras ya no era una opción, Zafrina era la última institutriz que le enviarían. Cabe resaltar que en esa oportunidad accedieron, luego que Edward les depositara una suculenta suma de dinero. El joven y contrariado padre, lo único que en ese momento tenía claro, es que preferiría morir antes de pedirle ayuda a su madre; aunque eso le significara no viajar a Las Vegas.

La alta mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, esperó a que Edward la abriera e invitara a ingresar, cosa que hizo dándole una mirada envenenada.

—Tome asiento, por favor —ofreció Edward, rodeando el escritorio y se sentó en la negra y presuntuosa butaca.

—No, gracias. Estoy muy bien de pie.

A Edward le pareció estar viviendo un _déjà vu_.

«Jodida vieja», Edward masculló en su mente, observando a la mujer que yacía parada frente a él, como una estatua de mármol. Su rictus severo, inflexible, convencerla para que se quedase, no sería tarea fácil.

—Zafrina —habló con cautela, su tono fue aterciopelado y seductor—. ¿Qué travesura tan grande puede haber hecho, Anne? Téngale un poco de paciencia, tan solo tiene seis años…

Ella rió con sorna, negó con la cabeza y abrió los labios para escupir con desdén—: ¿Recuerda el juego que le regaló su hermana para confeccionarle vestidos a sus muñecas? —Edward asintió lento y frunció el ceño, aterrorizado de lo que vendría—. ¡Pues esa maldita niña con cara de ángel, no ha encontrado nada mejor que experimentar con toda mi ropa! Y cuando le digo toda, es porque es: ¡Toda! —exclamó furibunda agitando sus brazos abiertos hacia el cielo y recalcando las sílabas de toda—. Dígame usted ahora, si eso no le parece motivo suficiente para que tome mis cosas y me largue de aquí para siempre.

«Si es que le queda alguna —Edward pensó con malicia al tiempo que con rapidez, comenzó a urdir propuestas que la mujer no podría resistir, necesitaba imperiosamente que Zafrina se quedara—. ¡Le compraré la puta galería Lafayette si es necesario! ¡Aumentaré al doble su salario!».

Pero las maquinaciones de Edward se truncaron, cuando el atentando contra la vestimenta de la Zafrina se hizo evidente a sus ojos y prestó atención a su atuendo, como jamás lo había hecho. Algo no iba bien, eran unos ropajes de lo más estrafalarios. La mujer llevaba puesta varias capas de ropa, acomodadas de tal forma que una tapaba el gran agujero que tenía la otra. Era como si a la tela la hubiesen atacado enormes y mutantes polillas o Zafrina, estuviera disfrazada de queso _Gruyere_.

En ese mismo segundo, gracias a las imaginativas y algo infantiles comparaciones, se esfumaron todas las expectativas —si es que alguna vez las hubo—, de que la niñera no renunciara, los ofrecimientos de mejor salario y un nuevo guardarropa. Edward, que a esa altura estaba haciendo lo imposible por aguantar la risa que amenazaba con escapársele desfachatada, no pudo contenerse más y explotó en carcajadas; carcajadas que convulsionaron su cuerpo e hicieron rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Zafrina… —balbuceó entre espasmos—, perdóneme por favor, no quise reírme de usted, lo que pasa es que… —intentó disculparse con torpeza, pero sus verdes ojos repararon en nuevos agujeros, lo que le provocó más risa, que lo incapacitó para articular alguna frase coherente.

—No podía esperar más de usted…—expresó Zafrina con incontenible odio—. A alguien tenía que salir esa niña del demonio —y sin decir más, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue dando furiosos pasos. Antes de salir se volteó y dijo—: Puede mandar mi finiquito a la agencia. ¡Hasta nunca, señor Cullen! —Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ese fue el final para la niñera número trece o catorce de Marie Anne.

—¡Diablos! ¡Qué importa el puto número! —Edward rugió cabreado al máximo y jaló su cabello desesperado, aunque debía reconocer que se había reído como no lo hacía hace años—. Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen, ¿qué mierda vas hacer ahora?

Estaba furioso con Anne, sus travesuras parecían aumentar de intensidad más y más. Furioso con él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de contener sus risotadas y haberse desternillado como un estúpido crío. Y por último, estaba furioso con Alice. Era la segunda vez en el día, que los problemas que generó Anne, ella estaba directamente involucrada.

—Alice me metió en este lio, Alice me tendrá que sacar…

.

.

Isabella se encontraba con sus amigos en el Café de la _Paix_, establecimiento emplazado enfrente del Palacio de la Ópera. Era su punto de reunión de los lunes, donde compartían algún refrigerio liviano, para luego dirigirse al estudio de Pole Dance, donde gracias al sensual baile, se desprendían de manera divertida del estrés que les provocaba su exigente disciplina.

—Lo siento chicos, en verdad quiero acompañarlos, pero esta vez no puedo. Es necesario que hoy mismo encuentre un nuevo trabajo, y ya me he entretenido lo suficiente con ustedes —se disculpó tomando el último sorbo de coca light e hizo el intento de pararse, cosa que Riley impidió, al pasar un brazo por sus delgados hombros.

—Y no te entretienes más, porque eres una cabezota. No te quieres ir a vivir con Riley y Jasper, así podrías ahorrar mucho dinero y ahora, tus preocupaciones solo serían divertirte todo el día con nosotros —la acusó Jacob, quien estaba sentado en las piernas de Demetri.

Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Riley, agradeció con la mirada la insistencia de Jacob y acarició con el dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano derecha Bella, que tenía entrelazada con la suya por delante de ellos.

—¿Escuchas hermosa? ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Jake? —Acercó el rostro al de Bella y frotó su respingona nariz con la suya, dejó un casto beso en sus labios y susurró sobre ellos—: Vamos, acepta cariño, prometo que me comportaré como un caballero.

—¡Nos comportaremos como caballeros! —Lo secundó Jasper.

Bella sonrió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y con suavidad contestó un rotundo—: No.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Danos paciencia con esta mujer! —refunfuñó Jake, rodando los ojos y agitando los brazos al aire.

Apoyando la molestia de Jacob, todos los integrantes de la mesa, rieron gracias a sus exagerados aspavientos. Ninguno de ellos comprendía la empecinada resistencia de su amiga, la oferta no podía ser más estupenda.

Riley y Jasper —ambos provenientes de Londres—, vivían en una hermosa callejuela adoquinada, flanqueada por románticos y elegantes edificios, en la _Île Saint-Louis⁴_. La propiedad pertenecía a los padres de Riley, lo que implicaba que el alquiler y las cuentas no serían un problema para Isabella, mucho menos la alimentación; realidad abismalmente distinta a la que vivía la bailarina en las dependencias universitarias de la compañía de _ballet_ y su régimen de media pensión.

Cualquiera que observara desde afuera esta amena conversación, tendería a pensar que Isabella se estaba haciendo la interesante, que sus negativas no eran más que mera coquetería, para aquel chico que se notaba a leguas traía loco. Sin embargo, la verdad, no podía ser más distante de eso.

Si bien, desde la noche del estreno del Cascanueces, Riley y ella habían comenzado una relación, esta aun no estaba lo suficientemente afianzada, como para que Bella aceptara semejante ofrecimiento. Por lo demás, orgullosa al igual que su madre, jamás aceptaría recibir caridad de nadie, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y con certeza, esta situación no lo era. Isabella quería, podía, y debía trabajar y estudiar para surgir, esa era una importante lección que le había enseñado Renée, todo lo contrario a vivir de allegada, mucho menos, tener que depender de otra persona.

Otra de sus razones para su negativa y no menos importante, es que recién comenzaban a conocerse como pareja. Poco había avanzado su «cuasi noviazgo», si es que así podía llamársele, ya que el tiempo que Renée permaneció en París, Isabella evidentemente se lo dedicó a su madre y no a sus amigos, por lo que sus encuentros, se remitían solo a los extenuantes ensayos y a las funciones por las noches, donde ambos debían actual de manera profesional.

Solo dos veces habían salido y difícilmente a esas excursiones podrían llamársele cita, si a ella sumamos el _pack _completo de amigos y a Renée en la ecuación. Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? Isabella ansiaba que ella conociera a sus compañeros fuera del ámbito de sus estudios, así como también, todos ellos querían conocer a la madre de Bella. Divertidos paseos, resultaron esas dos salidas.

Quizá un punto a favor, para aceptar la «eventual» mudanza, es que a Bella no le cabían dudas de que Riley era un buen chico y, que sus galantes promesas de caballerosidad, las cumpliría a cabalidad. De todo el tiempo que llevaban bailando juntos, el joven jamás se sobrepasó con ella, ni siquiera cuando sus manos, por necesidad, tocaron más allá del límite permitido; siempre fue cauteloso, tierno y profesional. Y eso a ella, no le podía gustar más; aunque también, se lo agradecía.

No es que Bella fuera una joven remilgada, pero tampoco era «doña experiencia», con respecto al tema de los novios. Solo había tenido uno formal en la secundaria y su relación, estuvo basada más en el amor fraternal que en el amoroso o el pasional. Por esa misma razón habían terminado y hasta el día de hoy, continuaban siendo buenos amigos.

Bella sonrió, al recodar a James.

Lamentablemente para Riley, ese punto a favor, no era lo suficiente fuerte para que Isabella aceptara vivir con él, ya que la razón más poderosa de todas y quizá la real culpable de la negativa de la joven, la tenía arraigada en lo más profundo de su corazón: Bella presentía que Riley no era el apasionado amor que tanto esperaba y quería vivir. Había una pieza importante que le faltaba a ese rompecabezas y estaba ansiosa por descubrirla.

El entretenido debate que continuaba en la mesa, había adquirido hasta un ridículo nombre: «todos contra la cabezota de Isabella». La única que parecía estar medianamente de acuerdo, con la firme negativa de la bailarina era Alice, quien tomada de la mano de Jasper —ambos sentados enfrentando a Riley y a su amiga—, observaba la conversación con sus ojos verdes de gato, sin emitir palabra al respecto. Sólo había pronunciado un escueto «como Bella quiera», cuando Demetri desde la orilla de la mesa consultó su opinión. Respuesta que para Isabella, por supuesto, no pasó inadvertida y se preguntó a qué se debía.

De hecho le importaba su opinión, ya que en el departamento también vivía Jasper. Estaba decidida a preguntárselo cuando el teléfono de Alice, que descansaba encima de la mesa, sonó a todo volumen interrumpiendo la animada conversación.

Los labios de Alice desplegaron una sincera sonrisa al ver quien era: «Edward».

—¡Hermanito! —saludó feliz de la vida y dando saltitos en el asiento.

Felicidad que Bella observó, se esfumó tan pronto como vino, ya que su amiga frunció el ceño y molesta contestó—: Buenos días, Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿Cómo estoy? Muy bien, gracias. Sí, yo también te quiero…

Bella sonrió ante el enfurruñado monólogo, por lo visto Alice, estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Fue inevitable para ella no seguir la adictiva conversación, ver a Alice molesta, era una faceta por completo nueva, su amiga se caracterizaba por tener buen carácter.

—¡Cómo que mí culpa! —Alice guardó silencio mientras comenzaba a enrojecer—. ¡Porque tú como siempre no estabas zopenco! —gritó haciendo saltar a todos en la mesa.

Bella y Riley, rieron al escuchar el anticuado insulto.

—Ali, cálmate cariño…—Jasper pidió en susurros, al ver que su novia, comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Sin embargo Alice, no le prestó atención y gruñó—: ¡Sí, estoy con él y no lo llames así! Mira Edward —continuó sin darle respiro—, le dije que lo hiciera, porque la muy condenada se lo merecía y tú jamás le hubieses enseñado algo como eso, gracias a la estúpida convicción que quieres que se convierta en una señorita. ¡Es cosa de ver nada más, al remilgado colegio que la mandas! —Bufó exasperada y sin tomar aire continuó—: Y no me digas que no estuvo bien, porque ahora tú has tenido que vivir en carne propia, las despiadadas burlas de esa horrible cría. Ojalá alguien me hubiese aconsejado así cuando era niña.

Alice calló por unos minutos, escuchando con atención lo que Edward le decía y de pronto de forma inesperada, comenzó a reír.

—¡Oh! ¡No te sientas, Edward! —Más risas—. Ya sé que tú me defendías tontito —dijo esto en tono meloso—. Al menos hasta que te mandaron a ese estúpido internado —hizo una mueca de asco.

Otro silencio acompañó la conversación de los hermanos Cullen, seguido de festivas carcajadas, un «se lo merecía, su ropa era horrible» y un «vieja maldita». Después vinieron miles de asentimientos y «aja» de parte de Alice, quien aún tenía la atención de todos sus amigos.

De pronto, los gatunos ojos de Alice Cullen, letales se clavaron en Bella, una sonrisa enorme y complacida se instaló en sus labios, y con una seguridad deslumbrante dijo—: Déjamelo a mí, hermanito. Yo tengo la solución, para todos tus problemas…

Y finalmente le cortó.

El ambiente entre los amigos se volvió expectante, para nadie pasó desapercibido, el cambio de actitud de Alice, que ahora sonreía abiertamente, mostrando todos sus relucientes y blancos dientes, con esa repentina y abrasadora mirada, aun puesta sobre Bella.

—Isabella Swan —Alice pronunció el nombre de su amiga con aire ceremonioso y luego dijo—: Estás contratada.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue la exclamación que hicieron al unísono, todos los chicos que compartían en la mesa.

Ninguno comprendía absolutamente nada, la situación en sí, había sido muy extraña. Primero, la felicidad de Alice al hablar con su hermano, luego, su repentina molestia, otra vez felicidad, para terminar diciendo que al parecer Bella tenía trabajo.

—¿Ustedes se llaman, Isabella Swan? —Alice inquirió divertida, alzando la ceja derecha a los hombres, que al igual que Bella, estaban con la boca abierta.

—Alice, me puedes explicar, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Isabella cuando logró articular palabra, después de la bizarra y repentina situación.

—Simple, mi querida amiga. Necesitabas un trabajo, ya lo tienes.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Sí, ¡pero cómo! —exigió saber Jacob, interrumpiendo a Bella, el pobre estaba que se comía las uñas de la curiosidad.

—Tranquilo cariño… —dijo Demetri, sobando la espalda de su ansioso novio—, Alice nos va a explicar. Porque no vas a explicar, ¿cierto?

Los únicos que mantenían relativa calma eran Riley y Jasper, aunque el primero, en su interior lamentó la información. Realmente tenía esperanza en que la chica de los ojos chocolate que lo traía loco, aceptara vivir con él, aunque muy en el fondo, también sabía que era algo que no iba suceder; al menos pronto. Bella mantenía distancia, barrera que luchaba día a día por derribar.

—Si se callan algún día…

Todos los amigos hicieron el gesto de cerrar la boca con candado y tirar la llave. Alice rio por sus tonterías, al parecer, pasar tanto tiempo juntos, los mimetizaba.

—Verán…—comenzó creando expectación, apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, entrelazó sus pequeñas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de Bella—. Mi hermano mayor, Edward, tiene una hermosa niña de seis años y en este preciso momento, se ha quedado sin niñera. Ahí, es donde entras tú, mi querida amiga.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—No.

—Mira, lo expondré de esta forma. Mi hermano es un importante arquitecto y su trabajo lo consume, sobre todo los viajes. La niñera ha renunciado y ya no tiene tiempo de llamar a la agencia para que le envíen una nueva, ya que el miércoles debe estar en Las Vegas.

—¿Y tú quieres que yo sea su niñera? —Incrédula preguntó Bella, tanto, que pasó por alto la ciudad que visitaría Edward.

Coincidencia, que no pasó inadvertida para Riley, sumado al brillo maquiavélico de los ojos de Alice, se preguntó qué sería lo que estaba tramando.

«Alice perdió la razón», reflexionó Isabella, ante tal ofrecimiento que le parecía por lejos descabellado. ¿Qué diablos sabía ella de cuidar niños? Nada, absolutamente, nada.

—Exacto, mi querido Watson…—contestó Alice Cullen pagada de sí misma, citando la célebre frase de Sherlock Holmes.

—Ali, amor, ¿crees que sea prudente que Bella trabaje con tu hermano?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Rebatió Alice encarando a su novio y le advirtió con la mirada que guardara silencio, volvió a mirar a Bella y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía agregó—: Amiga, aún no escuchas la mejor parte de mi ofrecimiento.

—Espera, Alice —Isabella la detuvo algo abrumada, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos—. En verdad te lo agradezco, pero yo no sé nada sobre cuidar niños.

—¡Qué mujer! —Alice resopló cansada y negó con la cabeza—. Aun no terminas de escucharme y ya te estás negando. Primero, déjame terminar de hablar, ¿sí? —Bella asintió—. Ese es el punto querida amiga, no importa que no sepas, porque no tendrás que cuidarla, Annie solo necesita compañía y tampoco es tanta. Es una niña, va al colegio, tiene actividades extra programáticas, la compañía se basa más que nada en las noches, ¿ves?

—¿Y cómo lo haré cuando tengamos función? —Bella soltó la mano de Riley, se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y alzó la ceja derecha desafiándola, pensando que para esa pregunta, Alice no tendría respuesta.

—Pero ahora no tenemos función tonta, la temporada del Cascanueces ha terminado. Mira Bella, acepta por lo menos por ahora, ¿sí? Después vemos que pasará con las noches, cuando la nueva obra esté montada, además queda mucho para eso, luego si no puedes combinarlo, yo misma te ayudaré a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Por favor, Bella, mi hermano está desesperado, él lo necesita y tú lo necesitas. ¡Hasta podrás ahorrar! Ya que la paga es excelente, no tendrás qué hacer en la casa, porque para eso hay un batallón de empleados, además te proveerá de transporte, techo y comida.

Bella evaluó la propuesta en silencio. Si bien, era la mejor oferta de trabajo que tendría, insuperable frente a esas condiciones, había algo en el maravilloso cuento de hadas, que no le encajaba.

—Bella, no te niegues esta excelente oportunidad —insistió Alice—. Al menos dime que mañana irás a hablar con mi hermano, después de que Edward te explique, si no te gusta, te niegas y ya. No veo dónde está el gran problema.

—¡Sí, acepta de una vez, Bella! ¡Y no te hagas de rogar, que ya muero porque nos vayamos al estudio de Pole Dance! —gritó Jake, sin poder contener un minuto más sus ansias.

—Di que sí, Bella. ¿Querías un trabajo? Pues este mi querida amiga, te ha caído del cielo y siendo objetivo, no puede ser mejor —Demetri secundó la moción de Jake.

A la pareja, le pareció una oferta de trabajo estupenda.

«No puede ser peor, ya que no conocen al gruñón», Jasper pensó con sorna, al recordar a Edward, su desagradable carácter y el despectivo y homofóbico apodo que le había puesto, sin embargo, se limitó a guardar silencio tal como se lo pidió Alice. Ya llegaría el minuto en que estuvieran a solas, para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba tramando. Podía poner sus manos al fuego, para apostar que en este extraño ofrecimiento, había intensiones ocultas.

—Tú, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Bella mirando a Riley, quien hasta el momento, había estado muy callado.

El corazón del joven dio un brinco de felicidad. Era la primera vez que Bella le consultaba su opinión sobre algo importante y para Riley, esta era una señal inequívoca que poco a poco, comenzaba a bajar sus barreras. Alentado por esta inesperada muestra de confianza, decidió guardar en el baúl de los recuerdos, lo que realmente le hubiese gustado decir y contestó—: Acepta, hermosa, ¿qué malo puede pasar? ¡Es sólo una niña! —dejó un suave beso en sus labios y le acarició el largo cabello.

«Es solo una niña, con un padre más odioso que el mismo Satanás», con desprecio articuló Jasper en su mente.

Bella, al ver que todos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo, sintió que no tenía escapatoria. Comenzó a notar como inexplicablemente, aumentaba su frecuencia cardiaca a una velocidad vertiginosa y creyó que su corazón saldría volando de su pecho, cuando pronunció las palabras que le sonaron a condena—: Sí, acepto.

Las exclamaciones de dicha no se hicieron esperar, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie de un salto y se dispusieron a disfrutar lo que les quedaba de día; después de todo, para eso se habían reunido.

—¡Genial! Ahora veré tu hermoso cuerpo, deslizarse sensualmente por el caño nena —bromeó Jake tomando a Bella del brazo y la sacó casi volando a la calle.

Entre risas los jóvenes salieron del café y caminaron en dirección al estudio de Pole Dance. Jake, Demetri, Jasper y Riley iban tonteando como adolescentes, Alice reía de sus payasadas, sin embargo Bella, iba muy seria.

—Vas muy callada —señaló Alice, al observar que no compartía el festivo andar—. ¿Algo va mal? ¿Estás triste porque se fue tu mamá? —Formuló las preguntas con algo de temor, pensando en qué tal vez, se había arrepentido de aceptar el trabajo.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió Bella y sonrió al recordar a su amorosa madre—, pero no es por eso.

—¿Por qué, entonces?

—Porque para ser franca, no entiendo nada... —explicó con timidez, no quería ofender a Alice, con el enjambre de dudas que rondaban su mente.

El trabajo ofrecido por su amiga le parecía más que tentador, las condiciones de este eran tan maravillosas, que al mismo tiempo le daba terror; estaba segura que algún vacío debía tener todo eso. A sus veinte años, Bella podía afirmar que la vida era cualquier cosa, menos perfecta y la situación de Edward y su pequeña, se le hacía demasiado extraña.

¿Por qué era una niña tan sola? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Por qué el hermano de Alice no cuidaba de su hija por las noches? Quizá, la incógnita más importante para Bella era, ¿por qué su familia no le ayudaba? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué él no le pedía ayuda a su familia?

Lo cierto es que Isabella poco y nada sabía sobre cómo era la familia de Alice, ya que ella era más bien reservada con ese tema. Sólo conocía a Tanya porque también pertenecía a la compañía de _ballet_. Había observado que no eran cercanas, pero tampoco podía decir que eran enemigas; su relación era cordial y Bella creía que Tanya era una buena chica.

Con respecto al resto de sus familiares, Alice jamás los mencionaba, exceptuando a Edward, que más bien le parecía que era su preocupación constante, sin embargo también podía asegurar que en todos estos meses, jamás la escuchó renegar de ellos, aunque siempre tuvo la impresión que su amiga prefería estar fuera de casa.

—Sin miedo, Bella. Pregúntame lo que me quieras —Alice interrumpió sus temerosas cavilaciones.

—La verdad Alice, es que el trabajo me parece muy tentador y te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí para cuidar de tu sobrina, pero a la vez, me parece un poco extraña toda la situación. Perdona que te diga esto, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si tu hermano trabaja tanto, ¿por qué no le pide ayuda a tu familia? Y además, ¿dónde está la mamá de la niña?

—Oh, eso…

Los resquemores de Bella, parecieron esfumar la elocuencia de Alice, quien se mordió un segundo el labio inferior, pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Ella sabía que para Edward era un tema doloroso, uno que por cierto, ni siquiera se le podía mencionar y mucho menos que la gente se enterara, pero tampoco quería decir una mentira.

Desde el día que Isabella Swan pisó las instalaciones del prestigioso _ballet_ de París, algo le dijo a Alice, llámese intervención divina, corazonada, presentimiento, buena intuición o cualquiera de esas, que aquella chica de cabellos castaños y esa achocolatada mirada, sería la solución para la amargura de su hermano. Innumerables veces intentó contarle a Edward sobre Bella, todas ellas sin éxito y ahora que esta oportunidad había caído del cielo, era una que no podía desaprovechar.

—Su mamá está muerta —largó sin anestesia—. Y no me preguntes que pasó con ella, porque si Edward se entera que te conté, me mata. Es un tema demasiado delicado para él, del cual no puede ni oír hablar. Si algún día quiere contártelo, bien por él, pero yo no puedo —terminó de explicar pensando esperanzada, «y ojalá lo haga».

—Sí, entiendo —contestó Bella asintiendo, imaginando lo devastador que debe ser que muera la persona que amas.

En cierto sentido, sintió empatía hacia Edward, especulando en que quizás para ella, tampoco sería un tema agradable de hablar.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! —gritó Jacob un poco más adelante, al ver que se habían quedado rezagadas—. ¡Por si no lo sabían, queremos llegar hoy!

Ambas chicas rieron del ansioso entusiasmo de Jake y apuraron el paso. Alice agradeció en silencio la interrupción, la otra respuesta era la que quizá terminaría de espantar a Bella y finalmente, terminaría rechazando el trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección de _Rue Réamur_ con _Rue Montmartre_ y un par de cuadras les quedaba para llegar a su destino, Bella recordó—: Alice, no contestaste mi otra pregunta.

«¡Maldición! —gruñó la chica en su mente—. Era obvio que no lo olvidaría, ¿en qué pensabas, Alice Cullen?».

—Ah, eso… —Alice frunció el ceño, pensando en la mejor forma de describir a Edward, sin arruinarlo todo antes de haber comenzado—. Bueno, sí. A ver, cómo te explico… Mi hermano es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo…? Obstinado. Es muy cabezota, no le gusta recibir ayuda de nadie, con suerte la mía y sólo cuando viaja. Tiene esta extraña fijación que Marie Anne, es únicamente responsabilidad de él y de nadie más —Alice elevó una pequeña plegaria al cielo, para que su escueta respuesta conformase a Bella y fuera de todo pronóstico, así pasó.

La inverosímil explicación en vez de espantar a la bailarina, la enterneció. A su mente vino con claridad Charles Swan y los escasos momentos en que se comportó como un buen padre; ya que una de las mayores tristezas con las que cargaba la joven, era haber tenido un padre violento y lunático. Bella no estaba familiarizada con la figura del padre abnegado e imaginarse al hermano de Alice, completamente solo cuidando de su pequeña, le derritió el corazón.

«Aunque por las noches delega su responsabilidad en la niñera», reflexionó, contrariamente a la empatía que sintió por Edward, sin embargo no fue capaz de juzgarlo.

Quizá Edward se mataba trabajando para mantener a su hija y por las noches llegaba agotado. Bella mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era criar un niño sin la ayuda de una mano amiga o algún familiar; años de experiencia junto a Renée, podían confirmarlo.

—No sé, Alice —contestó Bella, aun reticente al inesperado ofrecimiento que «supuestamente», arreglaría todos sus problemas—. En verdad necesito el trabajo, pero todo es muy repentino y como te expliqué, yo no tengo experiencia cuidando niños… Además, ¿cómo estás tan segura que tu hermano me contratará? —soltó como última vía de escape, preguntándose ¿qué tan obstinado sería Edward? Lo imaginó como un hombre mayor, feo, barbudo y muy gruñón.

Alice clavó unos segundos sus gatunos ojos sobre Bella y la observó de arriba a abajo. Su sonrisa se amplió y destilando grados exorbitantes de suficiencia, abrió sus rosados labios para decretar—: Créeme, lo hará.

.

.

Isabella subió con rapidez las escalinatas del metro_ Esplanade de La Défense_, no quería llegar tarde a la dichosa entrevista de trabajo con el hermano de Alice. Se aseguró de salir media hora antes de lo previsto, ya que a pesar de los casi siete meses que llevaba viviendo en Francia, jamás había estado en el moderno barrio de negocios —aunque pasaba todos los días por ahí cuando iba o venía de la residencia universitaria— y tenía miedo de perderse.

Siguió las indicaciones de Alice al pie de la letra, por qué calles caminar y dónde girar… Por un momento, lamentó haber rechazado la insistencia de Riley en acompañarla, pero de inmediato desechó su aflicción; Bella era demasiado autosuficiente para depender de un escolta, aunque ese fuese su novio.

Maravillada con los enromes rascacielos que contrastaban con la histórica arquitectura de París, se vio tentada a recorrer el distrito, sentarse en uno de los elegantes restaurantes o curiosear en los elaborados escaparates del centro comercial, pero no le dio alas a su alma de turista, se obligó a centrarse en su objetivo y mezclarse entre la gente que con rapidez se dirigía al trabajo; quería llegar a la Torre First no más allá de las nueve y media de la mañana, Edward la esperaba a las diez.

Con paso decidido llegó al frontis del alto y acristalado edificio, cuando el reloj marcaba que faltaban veinte minutos para su cita, por lo que se adentró velozmente, sin reparar en mayores detalles. Con cuatro personas ingresó al elevador —tres trajeados oficinistas y una mujer— y con amabilidad le pidió al hombre que estaba más cerca del tablero, si podía marcar por ella el número cuarenta y cinco.

Isabella no se percató de lo nerviosa que iba —nerviosismo que por lo demás le parecía absurdo— hasta que la mujer se bajó en la octava planta, permitiendo que pudiera ver con claridad su imagen en el espejo y hacia dónde estaba clavada, la vista de los especímenes masculinos: sus piernas.

«Te odio, Alice —pensó gimiendo de frustración, viendo como los tres desvergonzados sumaban su trasero a la impúdica exploración—. ¡Malditos y atrevidos franceses!».

Cuatro veces se cambió de ropa esa mañana, quería lucir decente frente a los ojos de «Don Obstinado» —apodo con que bautizó a Edward después de escuchar esa escueta y poco reveladora explicación de él—, hasta que su querida amiga la llamó para aconsejarle:

—_¡Usa un vestido, Bella! ¡Ese negro que te queda fantástico! __—_postulando que así se vería más angelical.

«Tan angelical, que estos degenerados, no dejan de desnudarme con la mirada. ¡Te odio, Alice!»_. _Harta de su insolente y acosadora exploración, Isabella se volteó hacia ellos y furiosa los encaró—: ¿Se les perdió algo, Neanderthals?

Los hombres, sin rastro de vergüenza se carcajearon y se encogieron de hombros. Sin embargo, el regaño consiguió que mantuvieran la vista al frente. Gracias a Dios, uno a uno, fueron descendiendo hasta que Isabella se quedó sola, cuando el elevador llegó a la planta treinta y uno.

Agradecida de la soledad, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo inseguros, contempló su apariencia en el espejo. El negro vestido, no muy ceñido, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y el morado abrigo le acentuaba la cintura. Las botas le hacían ver muchísimo más alta de lo que en realidad era y por entremedio de las coquetas medias con diseño, se transparentaba su cremosa piel.

Era un lindo atuendo, pero ya no le parecía prudente para ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

«Muy corto… —gimió de frustración tironeando el faldón del vestido en un pobre intento de sumarle centímetros, cosa que obviamente sería imposible—. Demasiado corto», suspiró rendida al pasar el elevador por la planta treinta y nueve, al menos su cabello arreglado en cuidadas ondas hasta casi llegar a la cintura y el delicado maquillaje, estaban perfectos.

Cuando el número cuarenta y tres apareció en el tablero, sintió como el corazón comenzó a martillearle en los oídos, se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente… cuarenta y cinco. «Que pase lo que tenga que pasar», articuló en su mente, las puertas se abrieron acompañadas del típico y molesto sonido de una campanilla e Isabella, irguió su postura y orgullosa salió del ascensor.

«Vulturi Construction», rezaba en letras plateadas, grandes y brillantes empotradas en el blanquecino muro que había detrás de una elegante, semicircular y caoba recepción, donde dos chicas rubias severamente peinadas, con un moño hacia atrás, labios rojos y ojos destacados en negro, afanadas atendían las llamadas desde un auricular y un micrófono, puesto en su cabeza. Iban tan uniformadas que a Bella se le asemejaron a un par de gemelas.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella, a la gemela número uno, quien cortaba una llamada.

—Buenos días —contestó la rubia mujer—. Bienvenida a Vulturi Construction, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Isabella Swan y tengo una cita con el señor Edward Cullen a las diez —Bella se presentó con seguridad y no se intimidó, frente a los escrutadores ojos con que la observó la gemela número uno, al oír el nombre de la persona que la esperaba.

Incluso la gemela número dos, que aun hablaba como loro por su auricular, clavó los ojos en ella.

La primera mujer, con rapidez tecleó quien sabe qué cosa en el ordenador, sus ojos buscaron ávidos por la pantalla y luego asintió.

—Sí, aquí está su nombre —informó—. Camine por el pasillo —indicó con su dedo índice el largo corredor de la derecha—. Cuando llegue al final doble a la derecha, camine otra vez hasta el final, encontrará otra recepción, ahí debe presentarse con Emily, la secretaria del señor Cullen.

—Gracias —contestó Bella y a pasos rápidos se dirigió al corredor.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse escuchó:

—¿Otra niñera?

—Esta es demasiado joven comparada con las demás, ¿no crees?

—Veamos cuánto dura o si soporta al gruñón…

Luego, ambas mujeres rieron.

«¡Diablos! ¿En qué embrollo me metiste Alice?», pensó Bella, evaluando la posibilidad de olvidarse de todo y arrancar.

Pero Isabella, al igual que su madre, era una luchadora y no por las simples palabras de al parecer dos chismosas, se iba a amilanar. No, señor. Tampoco juzgaría, hasta que tuviera toda la información y los hechos frente sus ojos. Bella necesitaba el trabajo, para poder seguir cumpliendo sus sueños y eso era lo único importante.

Con esa convicción llegó a la nueva recepción, muy parecida a la otra, pero a la vez abismalmente diferente. Esta enfrentaba un enorme muro de cristal, que cubría toda la extensión del recibidor de izquierda a derecha y del piso hasta el techo, que brindaba una vista sin igual de la ciudad de París. La secretaria de Edward Cullen, era una mujer morena de unos cuarenta años y aunque también estaba perfectamente arreglada y maquillada, su semblante era amable.

Al igual que la vez anterior y a pesar de su nerviosismo, Bella se presentó sin titubear, la mujer confirmó su presencia ahí, la invitó a tomar asiento —en los mullidos sillones que había instalados en la estancia a modo de sala de espera— y le ofreció un café cuando faltaban diez minutos para las diez.

La bailarina acomodó su menuda humanidad en un sofá individual, el que enfrentaba la puerta, donde supuso la esperaba Edward y fue inevitable para ella, especular sobre cómo luciría el hermano de Alice.

«Quizá, es un viejo barbudo y panzón», imaginó al recodar que las gemelas lo habían tachado de gruñón y Alice de obstinado, y se mordió el labio inferior para esconder una sonrisa, a la vez que se arrepentía de no haber sido más curiosa. Si le hubiese preguntado detalles a Alice, algo básico como la edad de su hermano, no estaría pensando tonterías que, si resultaban ciertas, amenazaban con hacerla estallar en carcajadas y esfumar su posibilidad de obtener el trabajo.

—Puede pasar, señorita Swan —informó, la secretaria de Edward Cullen interrumpiendo sus infantiles reflexiones, cosa que agradeció.

Bella se levantó del sillón, irguió su postura todo lo que sus altos tacos se lo permitían, secó la transpiración helada de sus manos en el vestido y a pasos resueltos se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo, miró por última vez a Emily necesitando nueva aprobación, la mujer amablemente le sonrió y asintió alentándola a entrar.

«Suerte», pensó cuando su pequeña mano tomó el asa de la puerta, la giró y obligó a sus pies a avanzar, había llegado la hora de comportarse con seriedad.

Lo que Isabella Swan, de ningún modo vislumbró, es que al aceptar el inocente ofrecimiento de su amiga, su mundo cambiaría de forma abismal, gracias a unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes, que desconcertados la miraban y su dueño, apuesto e insolente la llamó:

—¿Pecosa?

.

.

* * *

**¡Al fin a llegado el esperado encuentro entre Bella y Edward! ¿Qué pasará entre esos dos? ¿Saltarán chispas al igual que la primera vez? ¡Ansiosa espero sus teorías y lindos RR!**

**Ahora les debo una gran disculpa por la demora de pasar este capítulo a la nueva cuenta, si alguna leyó mi otra nota de autor en otro fic, pues no ha sido días fáciles para mí, y sumando que al corregir el capítulo no lo pude encontrar más malo, pues ahí la demora. Pero ya vamos avanzando, espero estar al día pronto.**

**Como siempre gracias por su cariño y bienvenidas a las que recién se integran. **

**Besos Sol.**

**Nota de autor:**

**1\. RER: Es el acrónimo en francés de Réseau Express Régional. Se usa habitualmente RER para referirse al sistema de trenes de cercanías suburbanos propio de la región parisina, aunque se usa también para nombrar a proyectos similares en Bruselas y grandes ciudades de Suiza.**

**2\. Montmartre: Es una colina de 130 metros de altura situada en la orilla derecha del río Sena, en el XVIII Distrito de París, principalmente conocida por la cúpula blanca de la Basílica del Sacré Cœur, ubicada en su cumbre.**

**3\. Billy Elliot: Es una película dramática británica del año 2000. En Inglaterra, un joven de clase trabajadora descubre su talento para el baile con la ayuda de un profesor amargado.**

**4\. Isla de San Luis: Es una de las tres islas que se encuentran al paso del río Sena dentro del actual límite municipal de la ciudad de París.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Todo ha cambiado

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia es mía y está registrada en Safe Creative. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**. **

**Canción del Capítulo:**

_**Everything has change **__**— **_**Taylor Swift Ft Ed Sheeran**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Todo ha cambiado. **

—¿Pecosa?

Fue la única palabra que Edward pudo articular, palabra cargada de incredulidad, al ver a la decidida joven que apareció a través de la puerta, como si un ángel viniera descendiendo desde el cielo. Tragó pesado, la situación era irreal, tanto, que creyó sentir como su corazón se detuvo, para después comenzar a latir enloquecido.

Ahí frente a él, estaba ella…, la culpable de sus nuevos sueños y renovadas pesadillas, real, hermosa y peligrosa. Celestial visión que no pudo dejar de recordar y presumió —o más bien esperó— no volver a ver nunca más; sobre todo a esos profundos y achocolatados ojos, que otra vez lo fulminaban.

Consternado, observó cómo sus rosados labios se abrieron para lo que Edward sospechó sería una nueva muestra de desprecio, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario:

―Ciertamente, el señor Cullen ―dijo Isabella con sus ojos centelleando astutos y atrevidos―, debería dejar de llamarme «pecosa», si quiere que usted y yo, tengamos una conversación civilizada.

Aquella audaz, pero a la vez educada llamada de atención, sacó a Edward de su estado de estupor. De inmediato intentó recomponer su compostura, frente a la pequeña mujer que lo desafiaba con la mirada; que ella fuese la candidata destinada a resolver sus problemas, no podía ser más que una alocada y mala jugada del destino.

Sin duda, no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

Si bien Isabella, estaba plantada frente a él, con un aparente y deslumbrante aplomo, tampoco le cabía en la cabeza tamaña coincidencia. Que aquel sujeto imposiblemente guapo —que la trató la noche del estreno del Cascanueces, como si fuese un vil guiñapo— y el hermano de Alice —el supuesto señor gruñón, barbón y panzón que ella imaginó—, fuesen el mismo hombre, le provocó ganas de salir corriendo.

«¡Trabajar para semejante insolente será como saltar de un avión sin paracaídas!», pensó, lamentándose de nuevo de haber accedido a la elocuencia de Alice. No obstante, Isabella no era una persona que se amilanara frente a los desafíos y, por sobre todas las cosas, tampoco rompía sus promesas.

Esas fueron las razones que la llevaron a comenzar la entrevista, con una inteligente y encubierta advertencia: «Cuidado, usted y yo podemos conversar, solo si actúa como un caballero». Sin embargo, si Edward volvía a comportarse como un maleducado, no dudaría en decirle unas cuantas verdades, partiendo por aquel «idiota» que picaba en la punta de su lengua desde que abrió la puerta, aunque eso le significara perder la oportunidad de trabajo.

―Civilizada conversación que por supuesto, tampoco incluye la palabra idiota…―contestó Edward adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios recordando que, lo que más le gustó de los apasionados ojos de la bailarina, fue verlos enojados―. Pase, señorita Swan…—su voz bajó un par de tonos al hacer aquella invitación, se podría decir que hasta fue seductor, claro que Edward, no estuvo consciente de haberlo hecho.

La realidad de las circunstancias a las cuales se estaba enfrentando, es que estaba asustado, aterrorizado de los irracionales sentimientos que le provocaba Isabella Swan; inadmisibles sensaciones que prometió, no volver a experimentar.

Lo poseyó un deseo incontenible de salir de la oficina, quería llamar a Alice y reprocharle cual demente, cómo había sido capaz de mandar a semejante mujer, pero sería una actitud por lejos insensata. Primero, porque no conocía a la chica en lo absoluto como para quejarse de ella. Segundo, porque dejaría al descubierto lo herido que aún estaba su corazón y tercero, si su hermana había elegido a Isabella de entre todas sus amigas para cuidar de Anne, era porque la chica era capaz y de su absoluta confianza.

Sintió que no tenía escapatoria.

«¡Maldición! ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! —gruñó frustrado en su interior, pensando en que necesitaba una nueva niñera con urgencia y reparando además, en que tenía un solo postulante y ese era, aquel cándido demonio que intuía, sería su absoluta perdición—. ¡No seas marica, Edward! ¡Es tan solo una mujer! ―Se reprochó de inmediato, al notar el rumbo que tomaban sus reflexiones―. Mujer que necesito únicamente por ahora… —intentó auto convencerse—, puedo despedirla en cuanto vuelva de Las Vegas. Ya veré qué hago después…»

Isabella tomó una profunda respiración y se animó a dar el primer paso hacia el descortés y engreído hermano de Alice, sentando muy regio detrás de un enorme y cristalino escritorio, vestido con un impresionante traje tan negro como el ónix, que resaltaba aún más, el estremecedor verdor de su mirada.

Curiosa, hizo una rápida exploración de la oficina.

Detrás de Edward había un ventanal idéntico al de la recepción, hacia la derecha una blanca muralla, donde se hallaba una mesa de dibujo con su respectivo sillín forrado de cuero blanco, encima de ella, lápices, reglas y un plano lleno de prolijos trazos, que se le asemejaron a un moderno edificio. Por sobre la mesa de dibujo, una larga repisa negra, que hacía contraste con el níveo muro, llena de libros que asumió, eran aludidos a la profesión de Edward. Hacia la izquierda un negro y largo buró, sobre este descansaban varios planos extendidos y una grandiosa maqueta; en la muralla, también alba, colgados tres cuadros en blanco y negro de antiguas y preciosas construcciones. A continuación del extenso mueble, una biblioteca donde había más libros, algunas fotos y dentro de un cristalino aparador, una dorada medalla ―que se le asemejó como a la de las olimpiadas― pendía de una larga cinta roja.

«Mi hermano es un importante arquitecto…», recordó las palabras de Alice, imaginando en que quizá la medalla, era alguna especie de premio. Aquello la impresionó, ya que Edward se veía bastante joven.

Finalmente detuvo sus decididos pasos cuando estuvo frente al escritorio, entremedio de dos sillones tan blancos —como en el que estaba sentado Edward—, sin saber muy bien qué hacer; si sentarse sin permiso o esperar a que él se levantara, para ofrecerle el asiento.

Bella lo observó esperando alguna reacción de su parte, mientras Edward contemplaba ensimismado la pantalla del moderno ordenador, que yacía a la izquierda de él. Aquel extraño y rebelde cabello, que llevaba la noche en que se conocieron, estaba más corto y bien peinado, tanto, que en vez del estúpido engreído que ella creía que era, aparentaba ser un niño bueno de mamá, como el príncipe azul que todas las chicas sueñan o como el primer novio, que tus padres desean que lleves a casa: Exitoso, elegante, guapo y correcto. Claramente para Isabella, Edward era todo lo contrario a eso; bueno, exceptuando lo guapo y por lo visto exitoso.

«¡Mierda!», maldijo Edward, clavando la vista en la pantalla de su albo iMac, pretendiendo concentrarse en el levantamiento 3D en que trabajaba, para no volver a mirar las piernas de Isabella Swan, las cuales eran hermosas y torneadas, y por supuesto, mucho menos alucinar con la cremosa piel que se traslucía, tras las incitantes medias con diseño.

Después de todo, pese a que no le gustaban las bailarinas, era un hombre y las atléticas piernas de la muchacha, le parecieron increíbles. Carraspeó para retomar la seriedad que ameritaba la reunión, se acomodó en el asiento y se armó de valor para enfrentar a Bella, que expectante esperaba alguna reacción de su parte.

―Tome asiento, Isabella…―ofreció educado y recriminándose mentalmente por su actitud poco profesional. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera mirando con lujuria las piernas de la «supuesta» futura niñera?!

Isabella se sentó cruzando un tobillo detrás del otro y omitió las gracias, el agradable tono que ocupó Edward, no la engatusaba. La prueba fehaciente para su desconfianza fue que el arquitecto, no se había puesto de pie para ofrecerle el asiento; aunque a decir verdad, jamás esperó a que se comportara como un caballero.

―Bien…―dijo Edward sonriendo con aquella sonrisa atrevida que lo caracterizaba y calló unos segundos, como si estuviese analizando las palabras que iba a ocupar―. Obviamente después de su respetuosa advertencia, como consecuencia de mi maleducado proceder de la última vez, estimo que sería correcto comenzar con buenos días, ¿no cree?

Al escucharlo, Bella tuvo ganas de estallar en carcajadas y a la vez de confrontarlo, para preguntarle si él creía que ella era estúpida. El discurso de Edward iba impreso de varios sentimientos, un toque de diversión y sobre todo cargado a la ironía, pero del que con seguridad carecía, era el arrepentimiento. Por lo visto el hermano de Alice, disfrutaba sacando de las casillas a las personas.

Bella decidió jugar el mismo juego, escondió una sonrisa y usando la misma acentuación contestó―: Buenos días, señor Cullen.

―Buenos días, señorita Swan ―correspondió Edward, ignorando la entonación de la respuesta y dándose cuenta con terror de cómo le gustaba que la rebelde muchacha, que pasó horas recordando, ahora tuviera un nombre y de cómo disfrutaba pronunciarlo.

Decidió echar a un lado por un momento, las alarmantes emociones que lo abrumaban y abocarse al tema de real importancia, que los convocaba; empero, no renunciaría a hostigarla, ver enojada a Isabella, empezaba a convertirse en una irresistible adicción.

―Sus referencias, por favor…―pidió Edward, tendiendo una de sus grandes manos hacia ella, incitándola a que se las entregara.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió, buscando dentro de su bolso.

―Así que… ¿es usted amiga de mi hermana del _ballet_? ―Investigó el arquitecto con genuina curiosidad.

No recordaba que Alice haya mencionado a la chica antes, pero si era sincero, él nunca retenía los nombres de sus amigas ―salvo el de las antiguas compañeras del colegio―, ya que cuando ella se empeñaba en nombrarlas, era cuando pretendía emparejarlo por enésima vez.

«¡Diablos! ¿Será este uno de sus maquiavélicos intentos?», lucubró comenzando a cabrearse, sinsabor que de inmediato desechó. Alice no sería capaz de jugar con una situación, en la que estuviese involucrada Anne.

«¿No es, obvio?», quiso responder Bella, dado a lo evidente de la consulta, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y confirmó con un conciso―: Sí ―entregándole sus referencias, dobladas con esmero, dentro de un sencillo sobre.

Edward las tomó, de un diestro movimiento las sustrajo de su envoltura y comenzó a leer, como si en las pocas líneas que describían los estudios y elementales trabajos de Isabella Swan, fuese a descubrir importantes pormenores de su vida.

La verdad es que estaba intrigado por saber cualquier cosa, incluso la más mínima, de la chica que se había colado en sus pensamientos de forma permanente y que por más que lo intentaba, no lograba expulsarla; aunque también la lectura le servía para evadir, al menos por unos miserables minutos, los castaños ojos de la muchacha, tan llenos de vida y que además lo hipnotizaban.

Bella observó inquieta como las expresiones de Edward mutaban mientras leía, como se levantaban o fruncía sus pobladas cejas y como sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad al leer algo, que ella supuso era de su interés.

«Tiene bellas manos», admiró los largos y níveos dedos que firmes sostenían las dos hojas.

―¿Hace cuánto que vive en París, Isabella? ―Edward preguntó de pronto, sin dejar de leer.

―Casi siete meses…―contestó Bella, pensando en qué tenía que ver esa información con la entrevista de trabajo.

―¿Le gusta? ―Insistió, razonando que era una coincidencia «demasiado increíble», que la chica que estaba sentada frente a él, fuese originaria de la ciudad que estaba próximo a visitar.

«Esto me lo explicará, Alice», pensó sin querer darle mayores vueltas a la asombrosa casualidad, esperando que fuera nada más que eso. Todavía quería tener fe en su hermana.

―Mucho ―contestó Bella y esbozó una sonrisa enorme y sincera.

Los meses que llevaba en París, habían sido inolvidables; tanto que, a pesar de que extrañaba a su madre con demencia, deseaba quedarse a vivir en «La ciudad del amor» de por vida.

―Veo que es norte americana…―advirtió Edward, posando sus penetrantes ojos en ella, constatando un hecho del cual ya se había percatado. El adictivo acento que Bella tenía al hablar la delataba, pero decidió que esa era una buena oportunidad, para volver a picarla y disfrutar de sus enfurruñados gestos―. ¿Habla perfecto francés?

―¿No lo acaba de leer en mis referencias? ―inquirió Bella, alzando la ceja derecha, comenzando a sentirse indignada, no en vano llevaba varios años estudiando el idioma; para ser específicos, desde que ella ingresó a la secundaria.

―Quien sabe…―dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, la incredulidad y la perversa diversión iba impresa en sus palabras―, el papel aguanta mucho… Tal vez solo habla lo básico y yo necesito una niñera que hable correctamente. Además, aquí no especifica ninguno de sus datos personales, más que su ciudad de procedencia y tampoco tiene experiencia cuidando niños, pese a eso deduzco que le gustan, si no, no estaría aquí esta mañana. ¿No le explicó mi hermana las condiciones del trabajo?

Bella frunció el entrecejo y sus labios se abrieron incrédulos. Quiso callar a Edward recitándole un «maravilloso y educado» sermón o en el mejor de los casos, meterlo dentro de una caja y mandarlo directo a Abu Dabi o a un lugar, donde nadie pudiese escuchar sus irreverencias. No obstante, guardó silencio. No le daría en el gusto, no le demostraría que había logrado su objetivo y ella, estaba ofendida con su insultante perorata.

En vez de eso, irguió su espalda y asesinos clavó sus ojos en los de Edward. Intercambio de miradas del cual parecía irradiar rayos y centellas. Mientras la guerra, verde contra chocolate, comenzaba; Isabella hábil, contestó—: Creí que las reseñas personales, estaban obsoletas o mejor dicho, no permitidas en los currículum y por supuesto que me las explicó, no tendría la desfachatez de estar sentada aquí, si no hubiésemos conversado largo y tendido sobre las condiciones del trabajo, pero Alice también recalcó, que era más bien un trabajo de compañía y no de crianza, y creo que para esa labor, estoy perfectamente capacitada.

Edward luchó para esconder su sonrisa.

―Sí, es cierto —aceptó con seriedad, cuando lo logró—. En eso último, tengo que estar de acuerdo con usted. De la crianza de Marie Anne, sólo me preocupo yo.

Al escuchar la categórica afirmación, vino a la mente de Isabella, parte de la conversación que tuvo con Alice, el día anterior:

—_Mi hermano es un poco, ¿cómo decirlo…? Obstinado. Es muy cabezota, no le gusta recibir ayuda de nadie, con suerte la mía y solo cuando viaja. Tiene esta extraña fijación que Marie Anne, es únicamente responsabilidad de él y de nadie más…_

Ese argumento fue el culpable que Isabella, estuviese aguantando las presunciones de Edward Cullen; porque esa escueta, pero decidora información, le enterneció el corazón. Había imaginado un solitario padre junto a su pequeña hija, una vívida imagen que ahora tenía rostros, el de Edward y el de la preciosa niña de ojos verdes, que pícara sonreía dentro del plateado marco de fotos, encima del cristalino escritorio; trivial adorno que la conmovió aún más, al extremo de casi olvidar, lo enojada que estaba con el cínico hombre que tenía en frente.

«¡Apenas te conozco y ya te odio, Edward Cullen! —articuló en su interior, frustrada en demasía—. ¡Gracias a ti me estoy convirtiendo en bipolar!»

―Pero verá, Isabella…—continuó Edward, trayendo de vuelta a la muchacha de sus contrariadas cavilaciones—. Este no es un puesto de trabajo como cualquier otro, estamos hablando del cuidado de mi hija. No creerá que dejaré pasar por alto, detalles tan importantes como sus referencias personales. ¿Usted, lo haría?

―Por supuesto que no ―Bella aceptó de mala gana, ese era un argumento que no podía rebatir.

—Bien, ya constatados sus impecables antecedentes académicos y hemos llegado a un acuerdo —Edward sonrió con regodeada amabilidad—, ahora hágame el favor de contestar las siguientes preguntas…—dio vuelta las referencias, tomó un lápiz y con una letra que se veía prolija, desde donde la bailarina estaba sentada, escribió dos o tres palabras que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Luego, levantó la vista del blanco papel, para centrar sus ojos hermosos e intensos en Bella, y preguntó—: Señorita Swan, ¿es usted casada?

―¡¿Qué?!

La mera pregunta hizo que la compasión que Bella sentía, se esfumara en una milésima de segundo.

―Si tiene marido. No veo la dificultad de la pregunta —insistió Edward, irrevocablemente hechizado, por los exasperados gestos de la chica; como fruncía sus rosados y tersos labios, unía sus perfiladas cejas o elevaba la derecha para desafiarlo.

―No ―negó categórica y levantó la mano izquierda mostrándole el dorso, para que Edward corroborara que no llevaba alianza.

―La falta de un anillo de matrimonio, no quiere decir nada, señorita Swan. Quizá es casada y su marido es un tacaño…

Bella estuvo tentada en cerrar todos los dedos y solo dejar levantado el dedo del medio, sin embargo, estoica aguantó la pesadez, bajó la mano izquierda a su regazo y la entrelazó con la derecha.

«¡Demonios, serás mi perdición, Isabella Swan!», Edward pensó horrorizado, al darse cuenta de cómo había deseado con desesperación un «no», como respuesta. Aun así, no estaba del todo conforme con la breve información, por lo que obstinado insistió:

—Entonces, ¿ha estado alguna vez casada?

Bella imaginó que si ella fuese un dibujo animado, en ese momento le estaría saliendo humo por la orejas.

«¡Qué insistente!», resopló cansada e indignada lo regañó—: ¡Cómo se le ocurre! ¡Tengo veinte años! ―Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un infantil mohín, considerando la incipiente ronda de preguntas de lo más insolente, al presumir que Edward, la estaba tratando de vieja.

«¿Será que me veo de más edad?», estuvo tentada de sacar el espejo de mano de su neceser de cosméticos, para contemplar su reflejo.

―Mi madre a los veinte años, ya estaba casada y tenía dos hijos —apuntó Edward, pagado de sí mismo.

―Estamos en el siglo XXI…

―Siendo así, asumo que no tiene hijos.

―No.

―Perfecto, al menos ahora, ya sé su edad…—Edward aceptó conforme, tomó el lápiz y volvió a escribir detrás de las referencias.

Bella suspiró aliviada al no tener sobre ella, aunque fuese por un momento, esos penetrantes ojos —que se le asemejaron a dos esmeraldas— que la intimidaban. Era como si Edward, estuviese tratando de averiguar hasta sus más recónditos secretos.

—Continuemos…—indicó el arquitecto, volviendo a mirarla directamente—. Si no tiene marido, no ha estado casada y no tiene hijos, ¿tiene novio?

―¿Esta es una entrevista de trabajo o sobre mi vida privada?

Al escucharla sobrepasada, Edward se largó a reír a carcajadas y Bella no pudo hacer más, que perderse en las masculinas y musicales risotadas y en los alegres ojos que se pusieron chinitos, causándole unas adorables arruguitas en los cantos externos. Esa sonrisa no era cínica, mucho menos ladina, era sincera y hermosa, al extremo que por un instante, creyó ver a otro Edward y no el que ella suponía que era: Un anciano gruñón, atrapado en el cuerpo de un buenmozo joven.

―Señorita Swan…—dijo Edward intentando recuperar el aire—. No estoy interesado en lo más mínimo en su vida íntima, solo quiero asegurarme que no tendrá distractores en su trabajo. Usted…—su voz bajo dos tonos y en esa ocasión, la sensualidad estampada en cada palabra, fue pronunciada de manera absolutamente consiente—, tiene que ser una persona capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades…

―¡¿Sus necesidades?! —chilló Bella, alarmada al oír la sensual cadencia de la afirmación y sin explicación aparente, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

―De atender a mi hija, Isabella.

―Ah, eso…—la joven exhaló con alivio.

―¿Qué otras necesidades presumió que eran? —preguntó Edward disimulando una perversa sonrisa y retozando en la fascinación de irritarla.

―Olvídelo —masculló, desviando la mirada para centrarse en cualquier punto de la habitación, que no fuera el hombre que de pronto le recordó, a un agente interrogador de la CIA.

―Bueno, ¿tiene o no tiene novio? —Edward volvió a la carga y al hacer la pregunta, con pánico reparó que una parte muy profunda de su ser, suplicaba porque la respuesta fuese negativa.

―¿Importa?

—Claro que importa —discutió, pero ahora su argumento era verídico, pues estaba enfocado cien por ciento en el bienestar de Anne—. No pretenderá que si tiene novio, permitiré que vaya a visitarla, para que usted tal vez protagonice una impúdica escena en el living de mi casa, frente a los inocentes ojos de mi hija.

―¿Cómo en las películas? —cuestionó Bella mitad incrédula, mitad divertida. Juzgando la analogía de lo más burda.

―Como en las películas —Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

―¡Eso es absurdo! Usted me ofende, señor Cullen.

―Reconozca que existe la posibilidad.

Bella no quería admitir que Edward tenía razón, pero su naturaleza empática, que la urgía a ponerse en el lugar de él, comprendía que si ella fuese la madre de la hermosa niña que sonreía en la foto, tampoco querría una mujer suelta de cuerpo como niñera, por lo que rendida aceptó:

—Sí, pero «ese», no es mi caso —aclaró a pesar de que no tenía por qué, pero sintió que debía hacerlo. Dejarle en claro al arrogante hermano de Alice, que ella no era ninguna casquivana, si no que una chica buena y decente.

―Entonces, si no existe tal posibilidad, debo asumir que no tiene novio…—concluyó Edward, con cierto alivio.

―No.

«¡Dios, mío! ¡Qué exasperante mujer!», refunfuñó Edward en su mente, ante las constantes evasivas de Isabella para entregar información. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer preguntas y que las personas al responder, se fueran por las ramas.

—No, entiendo. Explíquese, Isabella, ¿tiene o no tiene novio? —demandó.

―Sí, tengo.

Al oír la lamentable confirmación, un dejo de desilusión se apoderó del arquitecto, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde, junto con todos los perturbadores sentimientos que la chica le generaba y así, cuando estuviese en la soledad de su habitación, poder recriminarse por permitirse jugar ese —al menos para él— peligroso juego.

―¿En qué trabaja?

―¿Necesita también su registro dental? —Bella soltó sarcástica, no entendía qué tenía que ver Riley con todo esto.

La molesta ronda de preguntas particulares era para ella, no la aceptaba, pero la entendía, ya que por muy amiga que fuese de Alice, para Edward era una completa desconocida y él, solo se estaba cerciorando de la seguridad de su hija.

―En lo más mínimo —Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió para el mordaz humor de la muchacha—. Solo quiero comprobar que no sea un sicópata.

―Está bien…―Isabella accedió vencida, después de todo, la información no era secreto de estado―. Es mi compañero en la compañía de _ballet_.

―¿Cómo Billy Eliot? ―Edward incrédulo, levantó sus cejas, haciendo alusión a Jasper. No le cabía en la cabeza como una chica tan linda como Bella, estuviera de novia, según él, con un afeminado.

«¿Qué va mal con estas mujeres? ¿Tendrán algo especial los maricas? ―renegó también recordando a su hermana―. No, definitivamente, no.»

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Bella, sin comprender a qué se refería.

―No importa ―dijo Edward, desestimando la pregunta. De pronto esa valiosa información sobre el novio de Bella, le produjo una inexplicable calma―. Presumo que ya no tengo que preocuparme por las escenas impúdicas...

―¿A qué se refiere con esa conclusión, señor Cullen? ―insistió Bella, presintiendo que el insolente hermano de Alice, iba a salir con un comentario homofóbico.

―A nada, Isabella…—dijo con suavidad, restándole importancia a sus dichos, aunque sinceramente su espíritu estaba complacido, convencido de que si él fuese Bella y tuviese un novio bailarín de _ballet_, también hubiese estado reticente a responder.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se desplegó en los labios de Edward, permitiéndole a Isabella, ver todos sus blancos, relucientes y alineados dientes. Quiso darle un puñetazo. Nadie en este mundo podía tener esa deslumbrante sonrisa y ser al mismo tiempo, un individuo tan despreciable.

Sin dejar de sonreír y mucho menos de contemplarla, Edward llamó a su secretaria, la que se presentó ante ellos segundos después, le entregó las referencias de Isabella ordenándole que las investigara y sigilosa como llegó, salió de la oficina para cumplir la orden de su jefe.

―Bueno, ahora que ya hemos aclarado esos puntos —Edward retomó la conversación, una vez que estuvieron solos— y mientras Emily constata que usted no sea una asesina ―Bella rodó los ojos―, le explicaré mi situación lo más simple y rápido que pueda.

―Lo escucho ―lo instó la bailarina, deseosa de no oír más sandeces y se abocaran de una vez por todas, respecto al trabajo.

―Vulturi Constructions… ―comenzó Edward―… es una empresa con filiales en varios países del mundo, así como también, está asociada a importantes constructoras y a la vez, muchas compañías externas contratan sus servicios. Aquello implica para mí que en algunas ocasiones, más de las que yo quisiera, viajar al extranjero y dejar a mi pequeña hija, al cuidado de otras personas. Esta es una de esas ocasiones y lamentablemente, me ha tomado de improvisto, ya que la niñera ha renunciado por motivos familiares.

La última frase, Edward la pronunció casi con cuidado y cruzó los dedos para que la joven, no reparase en la repentina renuncia y se le ocurriera preguntar qué es lo que había pasado. No sabía si iba a poder esconder de forma adecuada, las fechorías de su hija y qué decir del atentado contra la ropa de Zafrina, si cada vez que lo recordaba, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba con Anne, se partía de la risa como un crío.

―Entiendo…―consintió Bella y para suerte de Edward, sus especulaciones no se centraron en Anne.

Más bien dedujo que a la mujer debía haberle pasado algo grave, como para dejar el trabajo de la noche a la mañana, ya que Alice le había dicho que era una excelente paga.

―Y como ve ―prosiguió el arquitecto con su relato―, necesito con urgencia una nueva niñera, ya que mañana debo viajar a Las Vegas.

—¿Las Vegas? ―preguntó Bella, impresionada por la coincidencia que en sus más remotos pensamientos, hubiese vislumbrado.

―Como escuchó, Isabella ―confirmó Edward y no pudo evitar perderse en el brillo anhelante y amoroso, que destellaron sus ojos achocolatados.

Para Edward fue hermoso. Ver la conexión que la joven tenía con la ciudad por el simple hecho de nombrarla, le hizo preguntarse qué es lo que Isabella había dejado atrás al venir a París. Por un instante deseó sentir ese anhelo o lazo, con algo o alguien, hace muchos años que Edward ya no esperaba nada de la vida.

―¿Extraña «La ciudad del pecado», señorita Swan? ―La duda escapó de la boca de Edward sin siquiera reflexionarla, la necesidad por averiguar más cosas de la chica, era más fuerte que él―. Es mundo abismalmente distinto a París.

―Lo es ―admitió Bella―, pero para mí, no es «La ciudad del pecado», es la ciudad donde vive la gente que amo ―rebatió, pero no lo hizo furiosa, como Edward esperó, sino que pronunciando las palabras con nostálgica dulzura.

Edward observó asombrado, como de pronto frente a él, tenía a otra Isabella. Ya no existía la muchacha rebelde y que estaba a la defensiva ―por culpa de sus insolencias, por cierto―, ahora parecía dulce y llana a contestar sus preguntas, por lo que decidió guardar para sí, lo que él pensaba de Las Vegas: ciudad de drogadictos, alcohólicos, prostitutas y ludópatas.

―¿Sus padres? ―indagó una vez más.

―Mi mamá…

Para Edward no pasó desaperciba, la devoción con que la bailarina, había nombrado a su madre.

―¿A qué se dedica su mamá?

―Es educadora de párvulos ―contestó llena de orgullo, porque para Bella su madre, era una mujer digna de admiración.

Renée Higginbotham era la prueba en vida, que cuando crees que todo está perdido, la fe mueve montañas; cada obstáculo que superó, ahí estuvo Isabella como testigo. De la nada, solo con su amor, fortaleza y tenacidad, había logrado criar una hija, estudiar y tener una vida bastante más feliz, que muchas de las personas que jamás han tenido problemas de dinero.

―Quizá…―dijo Edward evaluándola, preguntándose si sería capaz de soportar que su ropa se convirtiera en queso gruyere―, llegó el momento de probar que usted, también lo lleva en la sangre…

―¿Lo de educadora de párvulos? ―cuestionó Bella, divertida con la analogía.

Ella creía que ni en un millón de años, le llegaría a los talones a Renée.

―Exacto…―concordó el joven padre, decidiendo que la respuesta para el eventual asesinato de la ropa de Bella y todo lo que tuviera que pasar, se la dejaría al destino―. Bien Isabella, cabe decir… que aunque nuestra escueta conversación, no me dice mucho de usted, aparte de que es una destacada alumna y bailarina, que asumo le gustan los niños, tiene veinte años, habla perfecto francés y tiene un novio… ―Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza―. Olvídelo... El punto es, que debido a la premura de la situación y yo no tener el tiempo suficiente para buscar a alguien de confianza, supongo que no me quedará más, que confiar en el criterio de mi hermana.

―¿Eso quiere decir que estoy contratada?

«Bienvenido a tu propio infierno, Edward Cullen», sentenció el arquitecto, claramente perturbado y como nunca agradecido de su viaje de negocios, así podría escapar lejos y no tener que ver a Isabella. No obstante, sus gestos y postura no demostraron el temor que experimentaba, mucho menos se notó cuando con convicción contestó―: Claro, si usted acepta.

Bella, solo pudo asentir, estaba algo desorientada a esa altura de la entrevista. Edward, la había hecho pasar por todos los estados emocionales, para de pronto postular de la nada, que lo único que valía después de todo lo que habían conversado, era la opinión de Alice. De nuevo, quiso darle un puñetazo.

Edward, al ver la respuesta silenciosa pero positiva de la joven, se puso de pie, con pasos felinos rodeó el escritorio, llegó hasta ella y le ordenó―: ¿Vamos?

―¿Dónde? ―inquirió Bella, especulando por qué loca prueba la haría pasar ahora, después de la larga ronda de incómodas preguntas.

―Mañana me voy a Las Vegas, ¿recuerda? ―explicó Edward, como si fuese algo de lo más obvio.

―¿Y?

―Y no pensará que la dejaré a cargo de mi hija, el mismo día que me vaya. Ahora mismo iremos por sus pertenencias para que se instale, presentarle a Anne y explicarle las reglas de la casa.

―¡¿Usted va a llevarme?! ―chilló la joven, alarmada de la rapidez con que habían avanzado las cosas y de tener que estar en un espacio cerrado, que implicase menos de diez metros cuadrados, con Edward Cullen.

―Temo que tendré que sacrificarme ―soltó con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros―. Después de usted…

―¡Pero yo aún necesito preguntarle muchas cosas! ―Pidió Bella algo frustrada, dándose cuenta de que por estar discutiendo con Edward, ella había aceptado el trabajo, sin haberle hecho ni una miserable consulta.

―¿Salario? ¿Prestaciones médicas? ¿Horario, días libres? ¿Cómo es Marie Anne? Todas esas preguntas y más, me las puede hacer en el camino. Señorita Swan…

Edward hizo un galante gesto con una de sus grandes manos, invitándola a salir de la oficina, cosa que Bella hizo algo azorada pensando en que jamás imaginó, que se podía acariciar su nombre, con tan solo pronunciar las palabras.

* * *

**Bueno al fin Bella y Edward se han encontrado, ¿qué pasará ahora?**

**Ansiosa espero sus teorías y lindos comentarios...**

**Esperando que las que puedan estén cuidándose en casa, nos leemos pronto! **

**Besos**

**Sol**


	7. Capítulo 6: Todo ha cambiado Parte 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative.**

**.**

**Canciones del capítulo**

**_"__Everything has changed" __—_ Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran**

**_"One day you will"_— Lady Antebellum**

.

.

Capítulo 6: Todo ha cambiado. Parte 2

Solo dos pasos alcanzó a dar Isabella fuera de la minimalista oficina, cuando recordó que por culpa de la aterciopelada voz de Edward y, aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre que debía estar en absoluto prohibida, olvidó su cartera en el asiento. Maldijo en su interior la inexplicable estupidez que él le provocaba y se volvió con rapidez para enmendar su descuido.

Claro que, lo que Bella no recordó, fue que la alta figura del hombre que ahora sería su jefe venía detrás de ella, por lo que inevitablemente como si fuera una mala jugada del destino o una desafortunada coincidencia, chocó contra el marmóreo pecho de Edward, terminando otra vez, rodeada por sus largos y atléticos brazos.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan estas situaciones?», se lamentó y, creyendo que Edward de nuevo la iba a botar, fue incapaz de levantar el rostro para encontrarse con esas fieras e intensas esmeraldas que la incomodaban.

Plantó firmes los pies al piso esperando la arremetida, mientras se concentraba en la negra y elegante corbata, que se veía tan fina como la seda o tan suave, como la tela bajo la yema de sus dedos; por un instante, tuvo el extraño impulso de enderezarla, aunque estaba perfectamente alineada al cuello de la camisa. Esperó unos segundos ―que le parecieron eternos―, pero el ataque jamás llegó y lo cierto, es que jamás llegaría.

Aquel peligroso y electrizante contacto, el calor del pequeño cuerpo fundido al de Edward, el dulce perfume y las pequeñas manos de Isabella apoyadas en su pecho, originaron en él una desconocida dependencia; al extremo que, aunque necesitaba apartarla con demencia, con la misma locura y quizá mayor, quería estrecharla hacia él, para no dejarla ir nunca más.

Por supuesto que el irracional actuar de Edward, fue el que ganó.

Inhaló como un adicto el aroma de la bailarina, conteniendo las ganas de enterrar el rostro en su cabello y acariciar las largas y castañas ondas, para averiguar si eran tan suaves al tacto como se veían.

Bella intrigada, al ver que Edward no reaccionaba, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con esos intimidantes ojos verdes, que abrasadores la contemplaban.

―Creo…―dijo Edward de forma pausada, su voz seductora, un masculino arrullo―… que ya no tiene dos pies izquierdos, señorita Swan…―su mirada se posó por unos segundos en los rosados y húmedos labios de Isabella, para luego clavarse en sus profundos ojos, esbozó una sonrisa canalla y acotó―: Más bien voy a comenzar a pensar que a usted, le gusta terminar en mis brazos…

Bella quiso desintegrarlo con la vista.

«Maldito engreído ―articuló en su mente y en un ramalazo de ―tal vez― sagaz certeza, se dio cuenta en quizá esa, era una situación recurrente―. ¿Será esta la verdadera razón por la que habrá renunciado la otra niñera?»

Si así era y sus vaticinios eran correctos, Isabella no dejaría pasar ese momento sin aclararlo. Ella no era ninguna resbalosa que coqueteara con el jefe ―por muy deslumbrante que fuera este―, era una chica decente, que por lo demás tenía un guapo, respetable y tierno novio.

Se apartó del cuerpo de Edward como si este le quemara y alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su negro vestido, para componer su virtud. Puso una mano en su cintura, lo desafió alzando la ceja derecha y desbordando sarcasmo le dijo―: ¿Cómo lo adivinó? ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad! Desde que lo vi tras bambalinas en el _ballet_, llevo soñando, «¡oh, Bella, tu único objetivo en la vida es terminar en los brazos de ese apuesto y _galante_ hombre».

La expresión de Edward frente a las burlescas palabras no cambió, todo lo contrario, estaba fascinado, así era como le gustaba verla; valiente, desafiante, furiosa con él, ya que sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad, como un refulgente faro que guía a las embarcaciones en una tormenta y él, hace casi siete años que se sentía como un barco naufragando en alta mar. Pensó que enojada se veía más hermosa y, por alguna misteriosa razón, se le notaban más las aniñadas pecas. Era completamente bella, haciéndole honor al apodo por el cual se había nombrado.

«Bella», repitió deleitándose cómo resonaba la cadencia en sus pensamientos y suponiendo que se pondría aún más furiosa, cuando escuchara su inapropiada y petulante contestación.

―¿Solo apuesto? ―La sonrisa canalla de Edward se amplió―. Yo diría que bastante más que eso…

―En sus sueños… ―masculló Bella, suspiró para contener su carácter e imaginar que Edward no había dicho nada estúpido y, cansada de la absurda discusión, aclaró―: Señor Cullen, solo volvía por mi cartera.

—Ah, eso…—comprendió él, aunque siempre tuvo claro que el impetuoso actuar de la muchacha era por cualquier motivo, menos el de arrojarse a sus brazos—. Espéreme aquí, yo voy por ella —le ordenó, esta vez con acritud—. No vaya ser que ahora se tropiece con alguna mutante hormiga cabezona o algo por el estilo, no quiero que se quiebre un pie en su primer día de trabajo.

Y de un felino y elegante movimiento, entró a la habitación dejando a Isabella inmóvil en la puerta, molesta y con la boca abierta, al igual como estaba su secretaria, que observó toda la interacción y no daba crédito a lo que vio y presumió ver jamás: A su parco, malhumorado y taciturno jefe, embobado como un adolescente por una chica.

Edward volvió junto a las mujeres como un huracán, le entregó la cartera a Bella, quien se lo agradeció con un sucinto «gracias» y enfrentó a Emily, que lo miraba como si las oficinas de Vulturi Constructions, se hubiesen convertido en un capítulo de la «Dimensión Desconocida».

―¿Tengo payasos pintados en la cara, señorita Young? —inquirió alzando una broncínea ceja, al ver que ella le sonreía con la sonrisa más rara que le había visto en dos años.

―No, señor Cullen —se apresuró en contestar y adquirió su acostumbrada pose profesional.

―Perfecto. Entonces, dígame, ¿todo bien con los antecedentes de la señorita Swan? ¿No tengo que llamar a la Policía Nacional? ―preguntó escondiendo una malvada sonrisa.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y bufó exasperada.

―No, señor. No será necesario.

―Fantástico ―aprobó y se volvió hacia Bella, que aún permanecía de brazos cruzados, posó una de sus grandes manos en la espalda baja de la muchacha y ordenó―: Vamos ―y la empujó con suavidad, incitándola a caminar.

Isabella emitió un rápido y educado «adiós» para Emily, quien correspondió su amabilidad pensando en que adiós no era una palabra adecuada para definir su despedida, por lo que ella le contestó con un «hasta pronto», ya que después de haber visto como Edward la miraba —como no lo había visto mirar a ninguna mujer—, estaba segura que su larga lista de conquistas, había llegado a su fin. Antes de que Bella se volteara y despareciera junto al arquitecto por el largo corredor, articuló para ella un silencioso «suerte», deseos que la bailarina agradeció, pensando en que de verdad la necesitaría para soportar el carácter de Edward, que consideró completamente impredecible.

La pareja avanzó en silencio hasta que llegaron a los elevadores, donde las gemelas número uno y dos, continuaban hablando como un par de cotorras, aunque eso no les impidió, que se despidieran de Edward pestañeando más de la cuenta. Bella soltó un gran suspiró para su patético intento de seducción —que pareció como si les hubiese entrado una mugre en el ojo— y pensó que eran un par de tontas, sobre todo porque él, apenas les gruñó sin dedicarles un miserable vistazo.

El ascensor de la derecha anunció su llegada, Edward permitió que ella ingresara primero, luego marcó la planta baja y se ubicaron uno junto al otro. En cuanto comenzaron a descender, Bella lamentó que la oficina de su nuevo feje se hallara en un piso tan elevando y deseó que se les uniera más gente, ya que le era bastante incómodo estar encerrada junto a él, en un espacio tan limitado. Para Edward, fue todo lo contrario. Los cuarenta y cinco pisos le venían de perilla, ya que le gustaba esa proximidad con la bailarina; proximidad que al mismo tiempo, lo mataba.

Era una muerte lacerante y lenta, mientras sentía como dentro de su corazón comenzaban a crecer de forma alarmante e irracional, todos aquellos sentimientos que para él, estaban estrictamente prohibidos. Sin embargo se dejó llevar, ya que de esa forma, podía observar de cerca sus hipnóticos gestos, su elegante postura, propia de una bailarina, la hermosa curva de su respingona nariz, el delicioso calor que emanaba su pequeño y atlético cuerpo, y el suave perfume que pareció inundar por completo la atmósfera del elevador.

El silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo y Edward, estaba loco por quebrarlo, quería preguntarle cualquier cosa, hasta la más mínima información de Isabella Swan le servía, a pesar de eso, calló. Sabía que si abría la boca por ella no saldrían más que provocaciones—años comportándose como un cínico lo abalaban— y no quería tentar su suerte, o mejor dicho la paciencia de Bella, que definitivamente terminaría mandándolo al demonio y de nuevo se quedaría sin la niñera, que tanto necesitaba. Sentía que había olvidado por completo comportarse de forma agradable o meramente normal; el simpático y tímido adolescente que alguna vez fue, lo había enterrado muchos años atrás.

Cuando el tablero del elevador marcó su destino, Edward agradeció haber llegado al vestíbulo sin ningún tipo de altercado entre ellos y a su vez Bella lo hizo, por no estar encerrada con aquel hombre que la irritaba de forma alarmante y lograba que escaparan de sus labios, incontrolables sarcasmos. Claro que la deseada libertad de la bailarina, duraría los pocos segundos que él la guio por el lobby del cristalino rascacielos, ya que al traspasar las enormes puertas de salida, esperaba por ellos una negra y brillante limusina.

Isabella se congeló. La verdad, es que no supo qué esperar cuando Edward le anunció que él, la ayudaría a trasladar sus pertenencias, tampoco quiso reparar en las implicaciones que conllevaría el trámite. Se imaginó que tal vez la transportaría en su auto o tomarían un taxi, pero nunca, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, vislumbró que haría ese viaje en semejante transporte.

Por un segundo —como una niña pequeña— quiso saltar de felicidad, ya que a pesar de haber vivido toda su juventud en Las Vegas, jamás había ingresado a uno de esos impresionantes vehículos. Escondió lo mejor que pudo su entusiasmo, ya que a la vez, toda la situación le pareció una muestra innecesaria de poderío y presunción, muy acorde a la personalidad de Edward; quien le parecía demasiado joven, para que lo anduviesen trasladando como si fuese Rockefeller o un estrella de rock.

«Tal vez…, los importantes arquitectos estilan transportarse en presumidos vehículos», conjeturó con inocencia.

—Señor Cullen —saludó un joven moreno, su sonrisa era amplia y sincera, vestía atuendo de chofer y sostenía abierta la puerta trasera para ellos.

«¿En qué momento lo habrá llamando? —Bella se preguntó, ya que ella no le vio hacerlo—. ¿Será que el pobre muchacho lo espera aquí todo el día hasta que termina la jornada de trabajo? Edward, ¿será un explotador? —Conjeturó con temor, arrepentida por enésima vez esa mañana de haber sucumbido a la convincente labia de Alice, aunque quiso darle crédito, ella jamás le hubiese ofrecido el trabajo si así fuera, sobre todo sabiendo cuánto lo necesitaba—. ¿O no…?»

—Paul —correspondió Edward el saludo y se detuvo antes de ingresar al vehículo—. Te presento a la señorita, Isabella Swan. Ella será la nueva niñera de Marie Anne —luego miró a Bella y continuó—: Isabella, este es Paul Lahote, quien está encargado de llevar y traer a Anne del colegio, para cualquier requerimiento que haya en la casa y por supuesto, estará a su servicio para lo que usted necesite.

Bella quiso reír.

Toda la situación le parecía salida de una novela de la televisión, como esas series antiguas que le gustaban a Renée, tipo Dallas. ¿Ella con un chofer a su entera disposición? Quiso manifestar que no era preciso, que estaba perfectamente bien trasladándose sola, pero no tuvo deseos de discutir y prefirió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo a partir de mañana, Edward no estaría y ella si lo necesitaba, saldría sin molestar al simpático chico.

—Encantado de conocerla, Isabella —dijo el joven sonriéndole y le tendió una de sus morenas manos—. Paul Lahote, para servirle —agregó de forma galante y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío, Paul —correspondió ella de forma afable y gustosa estrechó la mano que él le ofrecía.

Empática interacción que Edward a penas verla, simplemente la odio, ya que tuvo el loco impulso de querer cortarle la mano al inocente chofer.

—Nada de Isabella —irritado y categórico lo corrigió—. Para usted, así como para todo el mundo en la casa, Isabella será, «la señorita Swan». ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —contestó Paul de forma sumisa, sin embargo pensó, «y ahora, ¿qué bicho le picó?». Irguió su postura e ignorando el glacial actuar del arquitecto, preguntó―: ¿Dónde desea que lo lleve, señor Cullen?

―A la escuela de danza de la ópera ―ordenó Edward sin mirarlo, ya que su atención estaba sobre Bella―. Vamos a buscar las pertenecías de la señorita Swan ―posó nuevamente su mano derecha en la espalda baja de la bailarina y la empujó con suavidad incitándola a entrar a la limusina.

Isabella por segunda vez, quiso desintegrar a Edward con la mirada.

¿Era necesario ser antipático con el amable chico? Mordió su lengua e ingresó en silencio ―sentándose prácticamente pegada a la otra puerta―, aquel «idiota» que bailaba en su mente desde que lo vio, amenazaba con escapar de forma peligrosa, por lo que prefirió desviar sus pensamientos. Dejaría a Edward dar las órdenes que quisiera —que observó, para él era una especie de fascinación— y una vez que se haya ido a Las Vegas, le aclararía a Paul y a quien tuviese que hacerlo, que no era necesaria tan pomposa prosa para dirigirse a ella. Después de todo, no es como si fuese pariente del príncipe de Inglaterra o algo por el estilo, les pediría que solo la llamaran como todo el mundo lo hacía, al menos, cuando no estuviese su bipolar jefe.

Edward entró al vehículo y se sentó bastante más cerca de Bella de lo que ella hubiese deseado o imaginó que lo haría.

Paul cerró la puerta tras él y algo consternado rodeó el coche. ¿Edward había contratado una mujer tan joven? Eso era algo que jamás creyó volver a ver, ya que después de varios fiascos o locos enamoramientos por el joven padre —de parte de más de una niñera—, él había tomado la férrea determinación de contratar señoras mayores, para ahorrarse todo tipo de problemas. Aunque realmente, no le quedaban muchas alternativas. Todos los empleados de la casa estaban al tanto que la agencia le había advertido a Edward que Zafrina, sería la última niñera que enviarían, por consiguiente no tenía tiempo para buscar otra y que tampoco, le encomendaría esa responsabilidad a absolutamente nadie. Si se veía desesperado, le pediría ayuda a su hermana y al parecer, eso es lo que había ocurrido.

Comenzó a manejar y sonrió al recordar el atentado a la ropa de Zafrina. Cuando se enteraron, había tenido junto a Rachel y Rebecca ―la cocinera y unas de las mucamas―, una conversación de lo más entretenida en la cocina. No es que no les cayera en gracia la mujer, pero en ocasiones era demasiado severa con la pequeña, a tal punto, que todos pensaron que se lo merecía; Anne era una niña traviesa, pero era una traviesa adorable.

«Quizá, alguien más joven y con más paciencia, sea lo mejor», concluyó de forma positiva al nuevo cambio, cuando comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el nor-oeste, tomando el Boulevard de Neuilly.

En el asiento trasero de la limusina, todo era electrizante tensión.

Bella sabía que era el momento para formular todas las preguntas que quería hacer, pero no era capaz de articular alguna, estaba abrumada de toda la rapidez que la estaba rodeando. ¿Cómo sería vivir con Edward? ¿Sería un insoportable tirano, así como se veía en su trabajo? ¿Le caería bien a la niña? ¿Qué iba a pasar si Anne la odiaba porque extrañaba a su antigua nana?

Miles de interrogantes pasaban por su cabeza y aquello, le comenzaba a molestar en demasía, ya que ninguna de estas, eran con respecto a las condiciones del trabajo. Si a eso le sumamos los fieros ojos de Edward que parecían no despegarse de ella, el delicioso olor a cuero de los asientos, mezclados con su masculino perfume, definitivamente su raciocinio no podía estar peor, tanto, que hasta olvidó el entusiasmo que le había provocado el paseo en el elegante vehículo. Solo sentía el incesante latido de su corazón, sus manos transpiradas ―que evitada secar en la tela de su vestido para no mostrar debilidad―, y su vista perdida a través del tintado cristal observando el camino, aunque en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

Edward fue el primero en quebrar el silencio.

Si bien, estaba fascinado de contemplar a la chica mientras esta no lo miraba y sabía que lo estaba haciendo con descaro ―sus increíbles piernas y el irreal perfil de muñeca―, también quería que ella lo mirara y poder perderse sus achocolatados ojos.

―Bien, señorita Swan. No iba usted a hacerme, ¿una montaña de preguntas? Esta será su única oportunidad. Hable, la escucho —exigió con su acostumbrado tono petulante y mandón.

Bella al escuchar la antipática armonía de su aterciopelada voz, se volteó hacia Edward y confundida preguntó―: ¿Única oportunidad?

―Por supuesto —admitió sin ningún rastro de benevolencia—, no pensará que tengo tiempo para estar recordándole sus responsabilidades cada cinco minutos, o ¿también espera que me quede a jugar a las muñecas con usted y Anne?

Si las miradas mataran, en ese instante, Edward hubiese muerto, porque el vistazo que le dio la muchacha fue todo, menos amable. Bella abrió la boca para protestar, necesitaba rebatirle con vehemencia que no veía problema en que jugara a las muñecas con su hija, pero él continuó su discurso sin permitirle hablar.

―Por lo demás, todas las especificaciones del trabajo, están bien explicadas en el contrato que espera a ser firmado por usted, en el despacho de la casa.

«Idiota, estúpido, engreído, antipático», fueron los «amables» adjetivos calificativos que pasearon por la mente de Isabella, al oír sus odiosos postulados, también más de una respuesta mal educada y por supuesto desagradable. No obstante, sosteniéndole la mirada, aunque la frías esmeraldas de Edward la intimidaran, prefirió otro camino:

―Entonces, no veo el motivo para que ahora, haga ningún tipo de pregunta. Lo más conveniente es que primero lea el contrato y después, conversemos sobre sus implicaciones…, si le parece bien.

―Chica lista —admitió Edward y sonrió complacido con la respuesta.

Lo cierto era que con lo mínimo que conocía de Isabella, y obviando sus «idiotas», no esperaba otro tipo de contestación por parte de ella.

―No me subestime, señor Cullen —le advirtió Bella, manteniendo la seriedad y el contacto visual—. Si he venido con usted sin firmar ningún papel, es debido a dos razones y estas, nada tienen que ver con que yo necesite el trabajo. Primero, porque supongo que al ser el hermano de Alice no es un explotador o un asesino en serie, ni un degenerado del que tenga que arrancar por las noches o llamar a la policía para que me venga a rescatar y la segunda, es porque… bueno…, supongo que esto usted también lo sabe, que es absolutamente imposible decirle que no a Alice y yo, soy una mujer de palabra.

―Siento decirle, que yo soy la única excepción a esa regla —informó Edward complemente pagado de sí mismo y luego preguntó con genuina curiosidad—: Mi hermana, ¿le hizo prometer que vendría? —Aunque también alarmado especuló, «¿qué estás tramando, Alice Cullen?».

―Algo así…―musitó Bella, sin querer dar mayores detalles.

«Y un novio que con desesperación quiere que me vaya a vivir con él y yo, no estoy ni remotamente preparada para eso», pensó con remordimiento. Volteó el rostro al recordar a Riley y miró a través del polarizado cristal.

No había sido fácil negarse a su incondicional insistencia, sobre todo porque él era un chico tan bueno y cariñoso, no obstante, algo inexplicable dentro del corazón de Bella, le alertaba que aún no era el momento.

Unos conocidos edificios —de no más de siete pisos— aparecieron frente a ellos, cuando la limusina dio un nuevo giro a la izquierda en Allée de la Danse. Habían llegado. A una velocidad prudente, el vehículo avanzó por el pequeño callejón, flanqueado por las blanquecinas construcciones y seccionado por una mediana central, adornada por arbustos perennes cortados de forma rectangular, de altos árboles sin hojas y estacionamientos; al final enfrentando la callejuela, la residencia universitaria, tan blanca como los demás edificios.

Si el corazón de Bella venía palpitando de forma furiosa dentro de su pecho, en el corto trayecto que comprendía desde La Défense hasta la escuela de danza, en ese instante latió desbocado y un miedo irracional, la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Aceptar semejante cambio en su vida sin siquiera haber leído el contrato era una completa locura, pero no se amilanaría; esa inesperada oportunidad, la tomaría como un designio del destino.

Inspiró profundo cuando la limusina se detuvo frente a la larga explanada de cemento, antesala al moderno edificio, se giró hacia Edward y lo miró directamente a esos ojos de aquel verde imposible. Antes de bajarse, necesitaba dejarle las cosas claras.

—Señor Cullen, quiero que sepa que para mí, esta situación es tan inesperada y nueva como para usted. De hecho, me parece por lejos insensata —le explicó sin titubear—. Sin embargo entraré a mi habitación, traeré mis pertenencias, me trasladaré a su casa casi a ciegas y me esforzaré para que todo funcione, exclusivamente, debido a la lealtad que le tengo a su hermana… Si nada resulta como usted espera o como yo espero, tenga por seguro que le presentaré mi renuncia, en cuanto usted vuelva de Las Vegas.

Si pocas cosas lograban conmover a Edward, después de todo lo que había vivido desde los diecisiete años, esta simple, pero sincera confesión, era una de esas. A dolorosos golpes y desilusiones había aprendido que el ser humano, era intrínsecamente egoísta y perverso, muy pocos, por no decir ninguno ―según sus creencias―, eran los que no velaban por nada más que sus propios intereses, incluso los más cercanos y amados; nunca podrías saber con exactitud qué esperar de ellos. Pero en ese momento, esas castañas orbes que lo miraban, se veían tan transparentes que por un momento le pareció que vería el alma Isabella Swan: Fuerte, desinteresada, compasiva, honesta.

Se sintió como el peor desgraciado del mundo.

Las honorables palabras de la Bella, fueron como una puñalada directo al corazón, ya que sus intenciones seguían siendo exactamente las mismas, que las que tuvo desde el primer momento en que la vio: Deshacerse de ella en cuanto él estuviese de vuelta en París, sin importar si estaba cumpliendo con el trabajo de manera satisfactoria.

La prohibida interacción que concedía entre ellos, era solo debido a las inusitadas e inevitables circunstancias, unas pequeñas «vacaciones» para sus reprimidos sentimientos, arriesgándose a que después la soledad y tristeza que por años lo embargaban, le atormentaran por consentir aunque sea por un día, esta inexplicable ilusión que avivaba la desconocida chica.

Bella no esperó una respuesta y a decir verdad, no la necesitaba. Por su parte la decisión ya estaba tomada y por el minuto, no había nada más qué aclarar o conversar. Tomó la manilla de la puerta para descender de la limusina, pero sus intenciones quedaron truncadas, cuando Edward ―en un loco arrebato, que ni él supo muy bien de dónde provino― se lo impidió.

—Espere, Isabella —la detuvo tomándola con suavidad del brazo, luego, sin decir nada más y dejando a Bella sin entender su reacción, salió de un ágil movimiento del vehículo, rodeó la parte trasera con rapidez, abrió la puerta de Bella y tendiéndole la mano izquierda para animarla a bajarse dijo—: ¿Necesita que le ayude a traer sus cosas?

La incredulidad plasmó las facciones de Bella.

Aquel hombre que le tendía la mano como un caballero y se ofrecía para ayudarle con sus pertenencias, ¿era el mismo petulante que la había interrogado en la oficina? La vista de la muchacha viajó de la enorme y nívea palma hacía el rostro de Edward, quien se veía en extremo vulnerable esperando por una respuesta; la usual fiereza con que la contemplaba, se había esfumado de sus ojos.

Ese fue el detonante.

Bella depositó su mano sobre la de Edward, sintió como él la rodeó por completo con sus largos dedos, brindándole una reconfortante ola de seguridad y calor y, como si de un imán se tratase, por inercia siguió los movimientos del arquitecto, cuando este la impulsó con delicadeza para ayudarle a salir.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Bella abrió sus labios para articular una respuesta que no llegó a formular porque su mente estaba inmersa en una especie de transe y además, una familiar voz —al menos para ella—, los interrumpió dejando en el aire lo que sea que fuese a decir.

—¡¿Bella?! ―exclamó Jacob Black, sorprendido de ver a su amiga fuera del magnífico transporte, tomada de la mano de un desconocido hombre de endemoniada belleza.

Bella soltó a Edward como si su piel le quemase y saludó con entusiasmo, para interrumpir la sonrisa y el examen que Jacob les estaba dando.

―¡Hola, Jake!

Por su parte un atribulado Edward, no sabía si agradecer o matar al tal «Jake», por aparecer como por arte de magia junto a ellos y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Irguió su postura, pasó su mano derecha por el cabello y adquirió la acostumbrada mascara de frialdad, observando la interacción de Bella y su esbelto amigo que evidentemente era gay.

«O tal vez, no lo sea… —aventuró Edward, buscando algún rastro de masculinidad en el muchacho—. ¿Será este marica el famoso novio?», lo observó con auténtica envidia.

―Hola, cariño ―contestó Jacob, atrayéndola hacia él, besó el tope de su cabeza y con sus ojos negros examinó a Edward con absoluto descaro, sin percatarse del desdén con que este lo miraba.

Fue evidente para Bella que su amigo, había encontrado mucho más que guapo al hermano de Alice y ciertamente, no podía culparlo.

―¿No me presentas? —Pidió sonriendo con falsa inocencia, preguntándose quién sería el hombre que le comenzaba a parecer como un ángel caído del cielo, aunque se hacía una idea.

«Exacto, ¡preséntanos, Isabella!», pensó Edward, también ansioso de saber quién era el «chucho» que la toqueteaba con tanta confianza, con sus enormes manazas.

—Eh…, sí…—Bella aceptó nerviosa, a sabiendas que Jacob era tan espontáneo que en plena presentación, podría salir con cualquier cosa. «¡Oh, Dios! ¡No me hagas pasar vergüenzas, Jake!», suplicó internamente, inspiró profundo y soltando el aire explicó con solemnidad—: Jacob, este es mi nuevo jefe, Edward Cullen. Señor Cullen, este es mi amigo y compañero del _ballet_, Jacob Black.

Claro que para Jacob, no existía la palabra solemnidad.

—¡Hola, «Ojos Verdes»! —canturreó con genuina alegría, al enterarse que el dios griego que tenía en frente, era —como había supuesto— el hermano de Alice.

Edward cuadró la mandíbula, le brindó un duro asentimiento y apretó los puños a sus costados, incómodo, al escuchar la forma tan afeminada como lo había llamado, sin embargo dentro de su molestia, aquel «amigo» lo alivió.

Por supuesto que para Jacob, que en esencia era un ser humano cariñoso, aquel frío asentimiento que le dedicó Edward no fue suficiente saludo, dio un paso hacia «Ojos Verdes» y cuando estaba presto a plantarle un par de besos en cada mejilla, Bella se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres. Algo en el felino mirar de Edward, le dijo que si dejaba a Jake continuar, su amigo terminaría con un ojo en tinta.

—Jake, sé lindo y ayúdame a empacar mis cosas, ¿sí? —Y sin esperar contestación de su parte, Bella lo agarró del brazo para llevárselo a arrastras y protestando, hacia el interior del edificio—. ¡Vuelvo en seguida, señor Cullen! —dijo sin voltearse, antes de atravesar las cristalinas puertas de entrada.

No fue capaz de ver otra vez, el furibundo rostro de Edward.

—¡Hey! —rezongó Jacob, cuando estuvieron dentro—. ¡No me has dejado saludar al Adonis!

—Jacob —reprendió Bella y lo soltó cuando llegaron a las escaleras—. ¿Se te olvida que el «Adonis» es el hermano de Alice y por sobre todo, mi nuevo jefe?

—Y yo, ¿qué culpa tengo que el hermano de Alice, parezca un comestible modelo de Dior? —Se defendió fingiendo estar indignado—. Bien guardado se lo tenía la enana…

—¡Dios, Jake! —Bella rio de su desfachatez y negó con la cabeza—. Yo que tú no me hago ilusiones, Edward es «hetero» ―afirmó comenzando a subir las escaleras.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es quedarse corto! ―Se lamentó―. ¡Demasiado hetero! ¡Ese guapo hombre, exuda masculinidad por los poros!

«Y cuando lo conoces de inmediato olvidas lo guapo, al ver que es insolente, pedante, mal genio y un maldito mandón», quiso agregar Isabella, pero prefirió guardar silencio. No le pareció adecuado comenzar a hablar mal de su jefe en su primer día y lo más probable, es que nunca lo hiciera.

Prefirió cambiar el tema de lo sexy y hermoso que podía a llegar a ser Edward a aguas menos turbulentas, por lo que divertida reprochó―: Jacob Black, ¿no se supone que tú estás enamorado de Demetri?

—Y lo estoy ―aseveró el muchacho, cuando ambos alcanzaron la segunda planta y comenzaron a caminar por el pulcro y solitario pasillo―, pero cariño, ¿alguien te explicó que en deleitar la vista no hay engaño?

—No ―Isabella aseguró seria, pero escondiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Mentirosa, te estás riendo!

—No, lo juro —insistió sin convicción al llegar a la puerta de su habitación y prácticamente, metió la cabeza dentro de la cartera para buscar la llave, ya que le era casi imposible seguir fingiendo. Cuando la encontró, abrió sin mirar a Jacob y se fue directo al closet.

—Pues yo no diría eso después de como los vi tomados de la mano allá abajo…—aseguró Jake cerrando la puerta, al llegar junto a ella, le movió sugestivamente las cejas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Bella resopló mientras daba saltos, para intentar coger sus maletas de la parte alta del closet—. No veas cosas donde no las hay. El señor Cullen, solo me estaba ayudando a descender de la limusina.

Jacob estiró el brazo y bajó ambas maletas por Isabella, luego las abrió y las dejó sobre la cama. Ella le agradeció con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a descolgar la ropa, para colocarla lo más ordenada posible en el interior del equipaje.

—¿Señor Cullen? ―preguntó Jacob mientras la ayudaba, su curiosidad, siempre podía más―. Te oí nombrarlo así cuando nos presentaste. ¿En serio lo llamarás de esa forma? Ni que fuera un vejestorio.

—Por supuesto. No me interesa que sea el hermano de Alice, para mí es mi jefe, por lo tanto será el señor Cullen y fin del asunto.

―Será extraño, no tenerte por aquí…―Jake cambió radicalmente el tema y detuvo el paseo del closet a la cama.

―Oh, cariño…―Bella se enterneció de lo dramático que era a veces, dejó la falda que tenía en las manos dentro de la maleta y de inmediato fue a abrazar a su amigo―. Yo también te extrañaré mucho ―se elevó en la punta de los pies y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente―. No estés triste. Sabes que de todos modos, nos seguiremos viendo casi todos los días.

―Pero me quedaré solito…―refunfuñó como niño pequeño.

Y en cierto sentido, la apenada afirmación de Jacob era justificada. Del grupo de amigos, Isabella y él, eran los únicos que vivían ahí. Jacob Black, originario de Seattle, hijo único y proveniente de una familia conservadora y machista, también había llegado a París con una maleta repleta de sueños, y un doloroso pasado de insultos y rechazos que dejar atrás.

―¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora? ―Lo acusó divertida e Isabella volvió a su tarea.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—¡Por favor, Jacob Black! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Dónde has dormido las últimas cinco noches?

Por increíble que parezca, Jacob se puso como un tomate.

—¿Ves? Ahí, tienes la respuesta…—Bella le apuntó el rostro y rio al verlo sonrojado como adolescente—. De hecho, dime Jake… —decidió picarlo un poco más—. ¿Dónde pasarás esta noche?

Jacob, todavía con sus mejillas arreboladas, se volteó hacia el closet que ya tenía la mitad vacío.

—No me preguntes detalles pervertidos, porque no te los daré —advirtió pícaro descolgando unos abrigos y los dobló encima de la torre de ropa que comenzaba a convertirse la maleta.

—No importa…—jugó la bailarina—, le puedo preguntar a Demetri. ¿Sabes? Él estará encantado de... —pero sus palabras quedaron truncadas, al ver que Jacob había dejado de prestarle atención y husmeaba a través de la ventana.

Isabella se unió a su escrutinio, para averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía tan interesado, entonces lo comprendió… Ahí, a través de los cristales, se veía claramente a Edward fumando y paseándose de un lado a otro de la acera, cual león enjaulado. Lucía abatido e impaciente.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Jake—. ¿Has visto a alguien fumando que se vea más sexy que él?

—¿Desde cuándo fumar es sexy? —contestó Bella con otra pregunta, sin querer darle la razón de algo que de lejos era evidente.

No le pareció correcto aceptarlo, sobre todo porque la imagen que Edward proyectaba en ese momento, estaba muy alejada del aura de seguridad que constantemente lo rodeaba.

—Desde que ves fumar a Edward Cullen.

Para Bella, las obvias afirmaciones de Jacob quedaron en el aire, ya que ver así de inquieto a su nuevo jefe, le acongojó el corazón. ¿Cuáles eran los motivos que lo tenían tan nervioso? ¿Dejar sola a su pequeña hija, a voluntad de una extraña o ambas? Sintió empatía por Edward. No solo tenía la tremenda responsabilidad de criar a la niña en solitario, tal vez también extrañaba a la madre; debía ser terrible para un hombre tan joven ser viudo.

«¿Será que aún la ama?», se preguntó observando su felino y elegante andar, queriendo saber con desesperación y sin explicación alguna, la historia que había detrás de Edward Cullen.

De pronto, una incontenible prisa la embargó, no quería ser un nuevo problema para él, así que con rapidez se lanzó hacia la única cómoda que había en la sencilla habitación y empezó a desocuparla.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? —Jacob frunció el ceño, extrañado de ver como ella disparaba ropa dentro de la segunda maleta como si no hubiese un mañana y se movía de un lado a otro como un tornado.

—Ahora me llevaré lo más importante. —Le informó terminando de desocupar el último cajón del mueble. Dio una rápida ojeada al closet, para luego dirigirse a las torres de ropa que eran las maletas, les bajó la tapa, de un salto se sentó sobre ellas y le ordenó—: Ciérralas.

Jacob con esfuerzo y sin discutir hizo lo que Bella le pidió, pero no pudo evitar preguntar—: ¿No crees que necesitarás todas tus cosas, cariño?

—Por el minuto, no. Cuando la niña esté en el colegio vendré por el resto. ¿Me las sacas? —Aún sentada sobre el equipaje, suspendió ambas piernas en el aire, para demostrarle lo que quería. No soportaba un minuto más las altas botas—. Además… —agregó mientras Jake tironeaba la bota derecha—, aunque sé que no es correcto, todavía no quiero decir que voy a entregar la habitación, ya que si las cosas salen mal, tendré que volver.

—Tendrías que volver, porque no te quieres ir a vivir con Riley —Jacob la acusó, despojándola de la bota izquierda.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez! —Bella protestó poniéndose de pie—. Compréndeme por favor, aún es muy pronto.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—A todo esto… ¿le constante a Riley la buena noticia?

Mientras Isabella se calzaba unas Converse negras, se sintió la peor novia del mundo, por dos razones. La primera, porque no se le había pasado por la mente hacerlo y la segunda, porque tuvo el impulso de contestar: «¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?». Estaba acostumbrada a ser una joven independiente, no obstante, para no sonar descariñada o como una maldita insensible, ya que no lo era, prefirió decir—: No he tenido tiempo. Apenas tenga un minuto, lo haré.

Al escucharla, Jacob tuvo ganas de preguntar: «¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?», pero como nunca, prefirió callar. De un minuto a otro, Isabella comenzó a verse demasiado ansiosa, nerviosismo que adjudicó al gran cambio que estaba viviendo, por ende, no la quiso provocar. Aunque algo escondido había en la achocolatada mirada de la chica que no logró dilucidar y que condujo su mente a terrenos amorosos, bastante más escabrosos; terrenos que por el bien de Riley, prefirió no imaginar.

Con la ayuda de Jacob, Bella continuó guardando los objetos que consideró le serían necesarios, hasta que en definitiva, su equipaje consistió en dos grandes maletas, un gran bolso de mano —donde llevaba todas sus botas y zapatos—, una mochila colgada de sus hombros —la cual portaba su notebook, los marcos de fotos que adornaban el dormitorio y uno que otro artículo de belleza personal— y finalmente, su cartera colgada del hombro derecho.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y los latidos de su corazón comenzaron una loca carrera, tal era el frenesí de las palpitaciones, que las podía sentir en la base de su garganta. Se volteó para mirar la sencilla habitación que fue su hogar por seis maravillosos meses; tenía su sello. Sus cuadros de bailarinas permanecían colgados en la muralla, el floreado edredón adornando la cama, alguna que otra tontería encima de la cómoda y su aroma… Parecía como si Isabella continuase viviendo ahí.

Un inquietante sentimiento que no supo identificar la embargó. Si bien, sabía que regresaría por el resto de sus cosas, también tuvo la certeza —quizá por intervención divina— que no volvería a vivir ahí, y aunque en la residencia universitaria había sido feliz y estaba asustada hasta el tuétano de irse con Edward, curiosamente no lo lamentó.

―¡Vamos Jakie! ―anunció alegre.

Cerró la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia su nuevo destino…

.

.

* * *

**Como siempre millones de gracias a todas las que me leen, pacientes y fieles me esperan y a todas las hermosas, que me han agregado como historia y autora favorita. Para mis lectoras silenciosas muchos besos y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus impresiones, con sus hermosos RR que me sacan incontables sonrisas.**

**Se les quiere**

**Sol.**


End file.
